Before It All
by enochpowell
Summary: The story of how Iduna and Agnarr met in the forest, along with angst, young love and adventure mixed in. Follow the pair as they move from friendship to lovers and parents.
1. Chapter 1

Before It All

A/N: This idea popped into my head after watching frozen 2 on Saturday as I feel like the origin story of how Iduna and Agnarr met was brushed over and yet there is so much potential in it as a story. Hope you enjoy and remember to read and review!

XXX

Panting

The metallic taste in her throat gave away just how exhausted she was, she had been running about like a madwoman, ducking and diving in between the clashing northundra and arrendellians; a metal blade or hard staff barely missing her from time to time. She had to find him, he had to be safe. She wasn't sure why she felt this way about the boy, they had barely met the other day, but she felt as though there was something special to him, a magnetic pull that left her heart fluttering and pounding at the mere thought of him. A pained scream made her heart seize, fear boiling over into panic as she shouted the boy's name. The orange and brown leaves whirled in a fury, blinding and smothering her as she ran through the maze of tree trunks.

She found him.

Crumpled, head resting against the boulder, she fell to her knees, the ringing in her ears growing louder and louder as the boy lay still on the rock. She touched his face, stroking along the still soft jawline of the boy. The muffled thumping of a body hitting the floor next to her broke her out of the daze. She scooped the boy up, her strong arms from years of hunting doing her well, and furtively ran through the forest. Her legs burning, she pushed forward. The clambering of a sword above her head made her stumble, crawling backwards she threw herself between the assailant and the boy, anger blazing in her eyes. She looked at the man in the eyes, his dark skin and brown eyes distinctive amongst the pale faces of the other soldiers.

"Please" she whispered, barely a breath against the din of the battle.

"The carts are over there, get him there fast" he replied, and the girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She scooped the pale haired boy up again and continued running, the burning in her legs now growing into a blinding stinging. Finally, she saw the wooden carts, she heaved the blond-haired boy onto the carts.

"Thankyou" she said to the air, heaving and panting as the cool air soothed the muscle. Angry shouts pulled her from her trance, and she threw herself under a nearby blanket to hide. Peering out from underneath the cloth she saw men fighting, swords meeting staffs and bodies falling, blood pooling in the rotting leaves of the forest. Shaking, she closed her eyes as the screams consumed her, the suffering and blood etched into her mind. With a lurch the cart moved away.

XXX

Her eyes shut tight, trying desperately to block out the images flashing in her min, the swords, the fighting, the blood. All she wanted to do was to wash it away, to open her eyes and forget about it all. Forget about the family she left behind, to forget everything. A stirring made her eyes flutter open, and she moved over the blond-haired boy, a purple bruise staining his face. She frowned at the pained expressions of him. Quietly she took part of the cloth covering her and ripped it into a bandage, binding his head to stop the red blood oozing out. Placing a furtive kiss back on his head she hopped off the cart, just outside the walls of the city. As soon as the cart entered the walls cries from the guards surrounding out deafened the sleepy village, the night stars casting light shadows in the black night. A middle-aged woman picked the boy up and took him in the castle, the girl took a last glance at the boy and made her way into the woods.

She walked for a while; her mind lost in the thoughts of the day. Her panicked mother's face as she ran away from the camp, the soft eyes of the guard who let her take the boy to the cart, the ugly bruise across the boy's head. Kicking some pebbles on the track the sloping foothills gave way to a dark coniferous forest. Picking up some branches she made a primitive tepee, the slightly slanted structure providing enough protection against the cool autumn breeze, satisfied she curled up inside and fell asleep.

She woke with a start, a hoarse scream stuck in her throat. She climbed out of the structure, nearly knocking it over in the process. Fists resting on her hips she resolved to fix it up. Taking the knife from the pouch around her waist she went about hacking away at some branches.

'_Come on' _she thought to herself, the supple branch bending with her weight as she tried to snap it off, eventually it gave way and she landed with a squeak on the ground.

Grumbling she sat back up and took the offensive branch and lashed it into a proper A frame. An hour later and she had a proper shelter, satisfied she stepped back and admired her handiwork. A rumbling in her stomach quickly reminded her she hadn't eaten in over a day. Using her knife, she fashioned a bow and went about hunting her breakfast, a snap of a twig and she ducked down, her minx like reflexes reflecting years of hunting experience in the forest. She saw the culprit, a large rabbit, and with a silent motion she loosened her arrow, catching her first meal in the new land.

The fire crackled in front of the hut and she looked out over the village, a stream of lights illuminated the battlements in honour of the dead king. She got up and walked down the foothills of the mountains, running past the gates and into the city. The square was solemn, a silence presided over the large crowd gathered all in black. The blond-haired boy stood on a balcony overlooking the crowd. The middle-aged man shouted out to the crowd:

"Long live King Agnarr of Arendelle!"

The crowd repeated the mantra, the girl startled as the people around her shouted in unison. The blond-haired boy caught her eye in the crowd, and he whispered to the middle-aged man, not breaking eye contact with her. The man nodded and went behind the curtain blocking out the balcony. The girl turned to leave but a warm voice spoke behind her.

"Ma'am who are you?"

The girl whipped round and stared at the same middle-aged man who was on the balcony.

"May I ask the same to you, as you are so insistent on knowing my name it is only fair I know yours first" she snapped, still not sure whether this man was friendly.

"Apologies, my name is Kai, assistant of his majesty the king" the man replied, warmly smiling at the girl.

"Iduna, my name is Iduna" the girl replied, still scanning the man for any hint of a threat.

"It's very nice to meet you Iduna, his majesty has requested your presence. It's not often we see strangers such as yourself in Arendelle" Kai said, his brow creasing with his friendly smile.

"okay" Iduna said, shivering slightly, and not from the cold.

Kai led her through the doors of the palace, thick wooden doors opening and closing behind her. The warmth of a fire filled the room, orange tones highlighting the rosemaling of the windowpanes. The blond-haired boy stood in front of the fire; a gold crown placed on his head. Iduna noticed how much older he looked now, no longer the boy she had slumped onto the cart but now the king, even in his youth she saw that.

"What's your name" he asked, already his voice changed from the free boy in the forest being thrown around in the wind.

"I think I should get to know yours first" she replied, folding her arms and lifting her head whilst staring him down.

Stunned the boy stuttered and mumbled briefly before sharpening himself again. "My name is King Agnarr of Arendelle, may I please know what your name is?"

"Iduna… Of the north" she finished, unsure as to how she should finish.

"Where are you staying Iduna?" he asked.

"What concern is it of you?" she quipped, smirking at how the boy flushed and stuttered again.

"Err. Umm... because I'm the king" he finished unsure of the new title.

"Yes, of Arendelle, King Agnarr, But I am Iduna, _of the north_" she emphasised the last part, maintaining her crossed stance. "But if you must know, I am staying in the woods" she finished.

"Why the woods" Agnarr asked?

"Why do you ask?"

"Why do you always ask why?"

"Why do you always ask after me?"

"Because I know you are from the enchanted forest but I don't know why you are here" Agnarr finished, silencing Iduna, for once her face faltering.

"So, what will you do now? Kill me as your enemy" her heart was mixed with a newfound anger at the boy's questions and the fear that he may hate her and never know what she did.

"What?! No!" the boy shouted. "Why would you think I would do that?" he asked, the panic clear in his voice.

"I don't know" Iduna admitted. "Why did you want to see me here?" she asked, rather getting to the point.

"Because you and I were friends in the forest, after the fighting started, I hit my head and don't remember anything else, but I do remember you Iduna" the boy tried out the name.

"So, you don't remember anything at all?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not until I woke up in the cart" Agnarr said.

"Our people may have been enemies but what has been done is over. You and I are not enemies now, nor will we ever be again if you permit it Iduna of the North" He stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"I would like us to be friends, whatever went on in the forest did not concern us." she grabbed the boy's hand with her thumb and fingers and lifted it up and down slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"Well, let me offer you to stay here, we have plenty of rooms that never get used and the chef can make anything you want" Agnarr said hopefully, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"And if I were to decline?" Iduna asked teasingly, making Agnarr splutter again. "Relax I'm only joking, of course I'll stay here" she finished the boy relaxing slightly.

"Great!" he said loudly before clearing his throat and repeating it but in a much less enthusiastic voice. "I think this calls for a celebration. Kai, please ask chef to bring up two mugs of hot chocolate"

"Yes your majesty" the domo bowed and left the room, smiling to himself.

"What's Hot chocolate?" Iduna asked him innocently.

"Only the best, most amazing and delightful thing in the world!" Agnarr said happily, before blushing and saying in a quieter voice "It's a hot drink".

XXX

A/N: I know this chapter is short but i just wanted to get the ball rolling, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Before it all – Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the support it does mean a lot to me, I hope to keep up with this story as I believe it really does have potential and I enjoy writing it. As to the point about Agnarr not knowing about Iduna's past it was never stated in the movie exactly what he knew about Iduna or more importantly what he didn't know and therefore it's quite open to interpretation what exactly she tells him when they are married. I feel as though him not knowing she came from the enchanted forest wouldn't really fit in and I couldn't think of a convincing way to bring the two together without it being unnatural and this way it allows me to develop on some finer points further down the story. You could argue either way but for the sake of this story I'm going with he did know her from the forest, but he doesn't know she saved him and her lineage linking back to the old tribal family etc. That way them meeting doesn't seem forced for me and there are some plot points for later. Having said that I hope you enjoy this new chapter so R&R!

XXX

Orange and yellow hues enlightened the oak panelling of the room. Imposing figures carved in paint hung imperiously on the walls; their steely grey eyes, a family trait, unnerved Iduna, making her smooth out her reindeer skin blouse more than once. Kai returned and placed the wooden tray on the fireside table, ceramic mugs clinking with the abrupt motion. He handed one to Iduna, the warm smile never falling from his face and then handed the second to Agnarr. Agnarr held the mug up to Iduna, who just watched him with curiosity.

"Cheers, you clink the mugs together" Agnarr said, explaining the custom to the girl. She returned the gesture, pushing the mug into the other with a bit too much force, hot chocolate spilling down the sides of the mug and making Agnarr withdraw his hand in pain.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he repeated shaking his hand through the air as to cool it down. He became aware of a golden laughter from the chair beside him. He smiled as Iduna laughed, a deep belly laugh that made him feel warm from the bottom of his heart. Her face drawn up in a bright smile made his heart beat faster, the tightness in his chest threatening to consume him. Iduna tired, her giggles replaced with a warm smile. _Those blue eyes _Agnarr thought to himself as he caught himself staring and immediately blushed.

"Well, drink up!" he said, trying to hide the redness creeping up his cheeks.

Iduna looked in the mug cautiously and took a sniff. The inviting sweet aroma filled her nose as her eyes widened and she quickly took a large gulp. Eyes widening even more, the brunette quickly downed her hot chocolate.

"This stuff is amazing, what is it?!" she asked, shaking the mug to empty the little drops of drink left in.

"It's called hot chocolate, it's a specialty of ours here. Do you like it?" Agnarr replied hopefully.

"Do I like it? No."

Agnarr Deflated.

"I love it"

Agnarr reflated.

"We have it here all the time, you could have it every day if you would like" Agnarr said, eyes never breaking off from the girl in front of him.

"I would like that" the girl replied quietly, a deep crimson matching Agnarr's spreading up her face.

The two sat in a happy silence, the crackle of the fire serenading them as they sneaked furtive glances at each other. Finally Agnarr broke the silence.

"Do you play chess?" he asked, turning to face Iduna.

"What's that?" she asked, her head cocking sideways with curiosity.

"It's a strategy game, you have knights and kings and you try to beat the other player"

"oh, so like Sahkku" she replied, moving to the edge of the seat.

"What's that?" Agnarr asked, mirroring Iduna's expression of curiosity.

"If you teach me 'chess'" She tried out the name "Then I'll teach you Sakkhu"

"Deal, Iduna of the North" Agnarr replied, smiling at the girl. "I'll get the board" He left her, and she was lost in the silence, the imposing portraits made her fidget again, the same eyes boring into her. She was thankful when she heard a gentle thumping, signalling Agnarr's excited return. He slammed the board onto the table, his excited expression making Iduna smile warmly. He scrambled about with the pieces, hastily setting up the board in the correct configuration. He held up a white piece with an ornate wooden crown on its head.

"This is the king; he has limited movement but is the most important piece in the game" Agnarr continued to explain the rules whilst Iduna watched intently. Soon it was their first match.

The battle of whit's began, Iduna quickly lost the first round but then regained her composure and threw everything into the second match, bringing a stalemate. The third match lasted for hours, Iduna's skill and knowledge of tactics easily applied to the new game, she viciously defended each piece and launched attack after brutal attack at the young king. Agnarr focused on his pieces, a glistening on his brow sparkling in the firelight. His leg began juddering as piece after piece fell of the board, taken by Iduna. Her steel gaze was calm in composure, unmoving and emotionless with each victory she gained. The juddering increased as the numbers on the board decreased slowly throughout the game. Soon it was just left to the king and a rook on Agnarr's side.

"You play well" he said, the shaking in his leg increased.

"It is similar to the board games we played at home, its just tactics." Iduna stated simply, corssing over her legs and leaning back in the chair.

"I guess I'd never thought about that. How old are you Iduna?" Agnarr asked, trying to shift attention from the genocide on the board in front of him.

"I'm 14 solar cycles" she replied, looking intently at the boy.

"Oh I'm 14 years old too" he replied, too eagerly.

"What is your favourite colour?" Iduna asked, taking the initiative.

"It must be blue for me, what about you Iduna?" Agnarr said, staring at those deep sapphire eyes again.

"I like red, I have a scarf made of some material like it" she reached into the sack by the foot of the chair and pulled out the crimson shawl, enlaidened with ornate symmetrical pictures.

"It's beautiful" Agnarr said, taking the soft fabric between his hands. "Where did you get it?"

"My mother gave me it before she died" Iduna replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry, my father died the other day too" the heavy silence hung between the two. "Oh well, death is what makes us live each day to the fullest" Agnarr said pensively.

"I agree, my tribe had a saying that 'the winter is why we have summer' so we must live out every second as though it was our last." Iduna gazed into the fire, Agnarr admired her soft features and brown hair turned a fiery red in the orange light, the shadows cast across her face as drawn eyebrows and a thin smile graced her features.

"What did you do in your tribe?" Agnarr asked, keen to change the subject.

"I was a fisher and a hunter, I love ice fishing" she bent over and scrambled around her bad, digging out a rabbit skin pouch which she handed to the boy. "Open it" she encouraged.

Within the pouch was a steel knife with a bone carved handle, ornate figures of leaves and snowflakes graced the handles, spiralling together in intertwining patterns up to the blade itself. On the blade there were engravings of symbols and more spirals, all symmetrical to the bevel in the centre.

"Wow" Agnarr gazed intentively at the blade, holding up so the firelight illuminated it, the engravings casting balck shadows over the silver metal.

"I take it with me wherever I go, it's a gift to all Northuldra who came of age"

Agnarr handed the blade back to Iduna who placed it neatly back in its protective case. "I have answered some of your questions, so now you must answer mine. What do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, we have snow in the winter, so there's that. We also have horse riding, archery and sailing to do." Agnarr replied. "What about you, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like ice fishing, my dad used to take me up to the lakes in the mountains in the winter." Iduna replied, the chess game long since forgotten. "I also used to go stargazing with the elders, I was creating a sky chart"

"We have a telescope in the attic if you want to continue your work here, I'm sure we could do with a sky chart for our ships at sea" Agnarr got up from the chair and offered his hand. "Come on, follow me" Iduna took his hands and he yanked her towards the door. The girl followed, missing the warmth of the fireside chair. The pair ran up the stairs towards the great hall and barrelled through hand in hand. Agnarr suddenly darted left, nearly sending Iduna careering forward onto the floor. He pulled her through the small side door and up the narrow spiral staircase, his hold never once breaking from her, until they reached the attic door. He pushed up on the trap door and brushed the dust off the floor, clearing a pathway for Iduna to come in.

"I'm afraid it's been left unused for many years, but everything should be okay." he said, helping Iduna get through the door. Iduna squinted at first, getting used to the dark surroundings. She covered her eyes as Agnarr lit up a candle and started taking covers off various equipment. The clouds of dust settled and revealed a bookcase filled with textbooks on astronomy, observation books with dates from years ago lined the top shelf. Iduna walked up to it and let her fingers trace over the gold inlaid names and years below it. She went up to the desk and examined a pencil, still sharp from its past use.

"Iduna, look at this!" Agnarr called out. He stood to attention, his dark suit looking prim and proper despite the dusty conditions. He coughed and bowed, whipping off the sheet in a smooth motion revealing a large telescope, pristine lenses at either end, its brass eyepiece miraculously polished considering its age.

"It's amazing, I've never seen a telescope so big" Iduna said, immediately going up to inspect the telescope itself. She fiddled with the mount marvelling at the accurate markings on its stand and the clarity of the lenses.

"Do you have telescopes in the forest?" Agnarr questioned, "I didn't realise they had glass"

"Oh no, we don't use glass for our eyepieces, we use ice. It's easier to replace and in the mountains where you get the clearest view it doesn't melt." she said, eyes unmoving from the complex mount.

"Huh, id've never guessed that. Our ships use charts produced in Albion, but no sky surveys have ever been done this far north before in Arendelle itself. Whilst you stay here you can use it all you want. I'm sure we can even make you Royal Astronomer if you would like, well if you want to stay that is, not that I am making you stay or anything, but I want you to stay, but I'm not going to force you to" the words spilled out of Agnarr in a long string, his face blushing harder as he went on.

"I would like that" Iduna said softly, kissing him on the cheek. "thank you" Agnarr turned a beetroot red and for a second he was dumbfounded. He shook himself and regained his composure.

"The pleasure is mine" he said nobly, trying to force down the rushing blood in his ears. "Would you like to try it out?"

Iduna peered through the eyepiece, shifting her body so she could look comfortably through the piece, her face took on a gesture of amazement and wonder, looking at the stars in clusters, nebulae and galaxies.

"It's wonderful" she whispered, awestruck at the clarity of the telescope.

"The books from my grandfather are all on the shelves, they contain detailed guides and texts on astronomy from the great Kepler and Newton themselves" Agnarr bragged.

"This is just... Wow" Iduna whispered to herself. Se whipped up from the eyepiece and threw herself at Agnarr screaming happily, wrapping her arms around him. The pair moved back, and his leg tripped over a loose plank sending the two to the floor. Below them, Kai heard the bang and just shook his head laughing quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry" Agnarr said, as he held his head "Are you okay?" he asked, instantly going over and checking Iduna for hurt. The pair noticed where they were positioned, and a deep blush flushed across both two, but neither moved. Both captivated by the other. Emerald eyes met sapphire and the two moved gently together, eyes unblinking and gaze unmoving the pair grew closer and closer.

Until a knock made them leap apart.

Kai spoke loudly through the trap door "Your Majesty, Miss Iduna, Are you okay?"

"Yes kai, thank you, we are quite okay" Agnarr replied. The two slumped on each other and broke out laughing, which quickly turned into coughing with the dust.

XXX

I love this storyline, and I hope you like it too! Slow burn at first but there will be some more drama in the upcoming chapters, as for the astronomy thing Sami tribes mainly used the stars for navigation which is why I would expect Iduna to be so good at it, and it also gives an excuse for her to stay in Arendelle near the castle. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the positive response to this story, it's amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter I ((((aim)))) to get a chapter out every two days but that is dependent on University applications and exams etc. R&R!

XXX

The flickering of the star through the telescope was mesmerising, at least to Iduna it was. The bluey-white glow flickering amongst the deep blue of the sky hypnotised her, the distant light illuminating her soul. She looked away from the telescope and took the pencil stowed away behind one ear. She quickly scribbled down some notes, before sneaking a quick look down the telescope again and drawing the star on the larger parchment map. She looked at the grandfather clock in the back, it was 3AM, Its methodical ticking soothing her as she worked throughout the night, jotting down point after point in the night sky. Getting up from the wooden stool perched by the eyepiece of the scope, she walked over to her wider desk and added down some more notes.

"Rigel, RA: 5hours, 15minutes and 13seconds, no change in magnitude, no parallax observed" Iduna muttered to herself, finally scribbling down a diagram of the star against the background fainter ones. She went back to the telescope and moved it towards Betelgeuse, another star in Orion. Suddenly a white object, with a small trail behind it, shot through her view, she quickly repositioned the telescope and focused on the object, moving slowly through the frame. She sucked in a breath, the shock of finding this object making her legs judder with excitement. She ran over to the books on the shelf, and threw open the one about the Orion Constellation, flicking through the index she looked at drawings of the horsehead nebula, the Orion nebula and several other formations in the constellation itself but none matched the description. She then picked up the book on comets and checked its index, comparing images and information with the object down the telescope and the date. She found no similar one, gasping she realised she had discovered a new comet and immediately ran to get Agnarr. Climbing down the steps through the trap door she ran through the halls, carpet muffling her footsteps, she sprinted through the great hall and up the west wing into the royal quarters. Searching through the maze of corridors she counted them out. _If you ever need me, for whatever reason, my room is the 5__th_ _door down the third corridor on the right _the words played through Iduna's head as she fast paced the length of the spacious castle. Finding the door, she knocked enthusiastically and was met with a bedraggled Agnarr, hair sticking out in all directions and deep bags under his eyes.

"What's the matter Iduna?" Concern in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong, I have something important to show you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Can it wait until the morning? It's..." he checked the grandfather clock "3 In the morning"

"Nope, it absolutely cannot wait, it is an important discovery and will be gone by morning. Plus, we can have some alone time upstairs" the last part was whispered and the effect was immediate, Agnarr's bags disappeared and he immediately stood up straight, a bright flush spreading across his face.

"I'll be with you in a second, let me get dressed" he said, shutting the door. Banging and a few choice words came through muffled by the door, making Iduna giggle at the boy's sudden enthusiasm. In an instant he was back out the door.

"Well come on then, what are we waiting for?" he asked as Iduna grabbed his hand and ran down the corridor towards the observatory.

XXX

Panting, they arrived in the cleaned and polished observatory. Iduna making it her job to tidy and dust all the equipment so it was as accurate as possible. She rushed over to the telescope, moved it slightly and focused the eyepiece. "Look here!" she exclaimed, beckoning Agnarr over with one hand, on eye still down the scope frightened the Comet might disappear should she look away from it. Agnarr sat on the wooden stool and looked down the eyepiece, mouth dropping in shock.

"What is it?" He asked, eyes unmoving from the eyepiece.

"It's a comet, and the best thing is it's a brand new one. You are the second person in the world to ever see it" she replied, a smug smile beaming from her face.

"It's beautiful, what are you going to call it?" The boy asked, turning to face Iduna know whilst suppressing a yawn.

"That is why I called you up, we could name it together" Iduna said, her hands folding behind her back as she twisted on her feet out of nervousness.

"That's an amazing Idea, I was thinking Elizabeth?" Agnarr suggested.

"That's a bit of a long name for a comet don't you think, lets shorten it" Iduna said, rubbing her eyes out of thought.

"What about Elise?"

"Getting closer but it's missing something" Iduna said, pacing back and forth on the rug in the centre of the room, she snapped her fingers and turned to face Agnarr. "Elsa!" she half shouted.

"That's a perfect name" Agnarr agreed. Iduna jogged over to the desk and jotted down the name of the comet in her observation notes. "Comet Elsa, seen on the 11th November 1810 by Iduna of the North and His Majesty King Agnarr of Arrendelle" she said out loud whilst scribbling furiously at the parchment. She signed the paper and then handed the pen to Agnarr who followed suit. The two hugged each other and fell into a comfortable silence.

"You know, 'Elsa' has another meaning where I'm from" she said to Agnarr.

"What does it mean?" he asked, looking at those beautiful Sapphire eyes again.

"It means Love" She finished, returning the gaze into his Emerald eyes.

Agnarr blushed and looked away bashfully. "Come on, I want to show you something" he held out her hand and they went down the trapdoor. He took her down another corridor and they came to a large glass window overlooking the Fjord. He opened it and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely" Iduna replied. Agnarr pulled on some rope that was hidden behind a flowerpot and a wooden seat rose from below the window. He helped Iduna sit on the seat before plopping down on it himself. Using the rope, he hauled the pair up and up onto the roof, helping Iduna get on safely. The two perched themselves on the side, backs flush against the slates. "It's Beautiful" Iduna said, her eyes taking in the multitude of stars in the sky, the creamy band of the milky way stretching like a gash across the sky.

"I thought you'd like it. It's my own private spot, no one knows about it except for me." Agnarr said, his eyes fixed on the bright stars above them.

"Do you know the story of the great hunter?" Iduna asked, facing Agnarr.

"The great what what?" Agnarr said, looking away from the heavens.

"So, the great hunter, or Orion as you name it, was hunting in the forest one day. His skills were unmatched and was the greatest hunter the tribe had ever seen. He could catch a rabbit from hundreds of yards away, sense the footfall of a dear from behind a mountain. He was amazing. One day, he was walking the woods when he came across a blue rabbit, this rabbit knew of the hunter and was immediately scared and tried to run away. 'Please great hunter! How is this fair? You are armed with a knife and here I am with nothing! If you catch me without your weapons, I will grant you a bounty more than you can possess' intrigued by this, the hunter agreed and so the race began. The hunter gained the advantage, but the rabbit quickly darted away, over and over they chased each other for several days until they got to the island of Ahtohallan, here the rabbit jumped up the mountain and the hunter chased after him, when the rabbit got to the top she jumped up into the sky and landed amongst the stars, not to be outdone the hunter also jumped but as he was of the mortal realm and not of the heavens, he got stuck in the sky and his bones shone bright. Amazed at the hunter's strength she granted him a place in the heavens, his body turning to light and forever shining down to the earth for him to be forever remembered"

Agnarr took in the words like water, the story mesmerising him. "Tales of magic were always my favourite" he said finally.

"What's your favourite element?" Iduna asked.

"oxygen I guess" Agnarr replied.

"No silly, I mean magic element. Fire, air, earth, water" Iduna gestured with her hands. "Mine is water, always has been"

"I would have to say fire is mine, I like the warmth and the heat it gives" Agnarr replied, looking up at the heavens again. "The stars are like little candles in the sky, aren't they?" he observed, gaze awestruck at the sheer vastness of the deep blue above him.

"Like candles on an endless ocean" Iduna finished. The pairs hands entwined around each other, this time no flushes or blushes were made; just the comfortable companionship of the two holding each other. Iduna shuffled closer to Agnarr, resting her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The soothing rhythm made her eyes droop, a protective arm wrapped around her, soon going limp with the same fatigue. Iduna closed her eyes and the two of them fell into oblivion under the thousands upon thousands of candles in the sky.

XXX

The cockerel woke them up first, its ear-splitting cry making both teens jump awake. Realising where they were, they jumped apart, blushes flooding their cheeks.

"King Agnarr!" they heard a man shout from the courtyard below. "Your majesty!" it was Kai that was looking for them.

"What are we going to do?" Iduna asked, worried they might get caught by the butler.

"We can take the exit through the second-floor windows, there is a large enough ledge to escape down." Agnarr grabbed Iduna's hand and the two ran across the roof. Suddenly, a loose tile fell and Iduna fell to her knees. Agnarr held onto her and pulled her up, his hold even tighter around her hand after she nearly fell. The two clambered into the window again but heard the calls of Kai getting closer.

"This way" Agnarr whispered as they jumped through a random door. The door was tiny, miniscule in fact, and the two were squeezed together face to face. They heard Kai's footsteps grow closer, he shouted again which made Iduna jump a little then the footsteps faded away in the distance. The two ran out of the closet and down the corridor, whizzing around the corner and barrelling into the great hall.

"That was close" Iduna said.

"Close enough" Agnarr placed his hand on his stomach to sooth the forming stitch. "You look beautiful" Agnarr whispered, admiring Iduna in her deep blue dress.

"You're saying I'm beautiful when I'm sweaty and out of breath?" Iduna panted, a smile forming on her face. The two burst out laughing at each other and suddenly Kai came into the hall, making the two-stop dead.

"Your Majesty, where were you?" Kai said in a slightly disgruntled voice.

"I was talking to Iduna about the progress of the star chart for our ships" he replied coolly, not giving away a hint of panic.

"Hmm" Kai clearly didn't buy it. "Well when you have finished... talking about the sky chart... there are some trade agreements that need signing, the council has looked over them and they just require your final signature."

"Thank you, Kai, I will be there in a moment" Agnarr replied, his voice taking on what Iduna calls his 'king voice'.

"And May I also suggest your majesty change clothes before you go out today" Kai said, also taking on a very formal voice.

"Thank you, Kai, I will. These clothes are certainly not equipped to visit the council"

"Very well your majesty, I shall see you at dinner" Kai bowed and left the hall.

"I don't think Kai meant your clothes Agnarr when he told you to change" Iduna said after the butler had left.

"What do you mean?" he asked, dumbfounded, she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Your trousers are inside out" she giggled, Agnarr looked down and saw the lining of them and went a deep crimson.

"Ah, so they are"

XXX

A/N: Thank you for reading, I really enjoy writing this and your support is a huge help for me. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R!

XXX

Agnarr sat in the drawing room alone, his mind wandering through the past few weeks. The forest, their meeting, the observatory, the rooftop and of course the chase. The last one made his ears burn.

The warm, tight feeling in his chest hadn't gone away since, the feeling growing quite painful at times. Shaking his head, he turned back to the sketchbook in front of him, the smooth blue curves paint drifted across his page, the navy at the top fading into a light blue towards the bottom, washing his brush he dabbed the bristle into some pink paint and accentuated the horizon of the portrait with bright pinks and reds, making them see as though they were on fire. Blowing on the paper, he went back to the china plate on the side of his desk and made up some golden paint, the bright colour sparkling against the white china beneath it. He raised his brush and delicately drew out the stars of Orion on the navy sky, the golden paint enlightening the whole page. He sighed, an idle hand stroking against the coarse parchment of the paper, his memory flying back to the cool breeze, the shining stars above him and of course the amazing brunette girl sat next to him, head nestled into his chest.

'_Back to square one then' _he said, trying to get rid of the same tightness in his chest. He turned over the page of the sketchbook and wrote on the back 'A thousand candles on the sea'. A knock on the door distracted him.

"Your majesty?" Kai said, peeping through the door. "You asked for me when I was free?"

"Yes kai, thank you for your time. How long have you and Gerda been married?"

"30 years this spring your majesty" kai replied, sensing where this was going.

"How did the two of you meet?" Agnarr asked, taking a seat by kai on the couch.

"We met at the harvest festival; she was beautiful. I was a mere porter at the time, and she was a seamstress. I was at the ale stand and there was a child running around with her wool and teasing her. Oh, I cannot tell you how beautiful she looked in the candlelight, it was stunning. I chased down the boy and gave her back the wool. At the same time, I blurted out that I wanted to court her. She accepted and the rest is history." Kai finished, smiling warmly at the young king.

"So, you just asked her?" Agnarr stated. "just like that?" he sounded perplexed.

"Your majesty I have known you all of your life, if these questions have more to do with Miss Iduna currently residing upstairs rather than your sudden interest in an old fools married life I will give you this advice" Agnarr leaned in to the older man.

"Ask her before it's too late"

"What do you mean by that?" Agnarr asked, slumping back in the couch.

"I mean, that if you don't ask her now, then you will regret it for the rest of your life" the old man replied, his steely eyes looking into Agnarr's emerald ones.

"Thank you, Kai, I'd better be off then" Agnarr said, shaking the man's hand and running through the door, leaving kai smiling to himself. He knocked on the trapdoor leading to the observatory, but when there was silence, he edged it open, peering through the gap.

"Iduna?" he whispered, looking around the room. He saw the hem of her lilac dress on the floor and opened the door up fully. He was greeted by the sight of Iduna fast asleep at her desk, her brown braids draped across the desk. manuscript was underneath her, dots and notes in a scribbled language peppered the page. Smiling, Agnarr put his arms under Iduna's legs and supported her head. With a heave he lifted the Northuldran girl and stumbled towards the bed with her. He placed her in it, removing her shoes and tucking her in underneath the duvet. He turned to leave, but quickly whirled around and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Whether it was coincidence or not Agnarr didn't know, but at that same time Iduna's sleeping form smiled gently.

XXX

Agnarr paced through the halls and bumped into an expectant Kai.

"Well? How did it go?" he asked, hands knotted into a ball behind his back.

"She's asleep, I'll ask her tonight"

"Ahem" the abrupt noise made both men turn around, Baron Isjaki stood there, his crimson jacket enlivened with gold and jewels.

"Your Majesty you are needed in the council chambers" His stern voice didn't bode well.

"Of course, baron, I will be there shortly" The baron bowed and left the room.

XXX

The noise hit him down the corridor. The muffled shouts and protests made an offensive din in the castle. Every so often Agnarr would hear them go quiet, no doubt as a stuck-up lord or earl made a point then the whole room would descend into chaos, the noise echoing throughout the stone walls of the corridor. He stared up at the wooden doors, carved rosemaling stretching up to the vaulted ceiling. He reached out to the golden nob on the door and opened it. Immediately the room fell silent and all 15 lords and nobles stood up together as soon as they saw the king. Agnarr went to the table and beckoned the nobles to take a seat.

"Your majesty" Baron Isjaki started "We are gathered here to address the future of our kingdom"

"Rather Naturally Baron as the past cannot be changed, if we were here to address the past then it would a rather futile exercise" Agnarr replied, earning some chuckles from the lords.

"Nonetheless your majesty, that is not the case. We are here to discuss not only our futures but the future of Arendelle!" cheers from the barons followed "We are here to discuss your lineage, your majesty"

"My lineage?" Agnarr asked, shocked.

"Heirs, children, a queen" Isjaki clarified. "Your majesty has thought about this?" The baron asked.

"Of course, I have, what type of man wouldn't?" Agnarr quipped, quickly getting irritated with the man.

"Well despite your plans, your majesty, this council is not Psychic! Therefore, we have taken the matter into our own hands" the council braced themselves for what was next "This council has arranged for the visitation of Princess Greta of Bavaria as a prospective suitor to your majesty" Isjaki delivered the words with the same monotone.

"And none of you, not a single one thought it would be wise to ask me about this?" Agnarr asked, standing up from his seat at the head of the table. "Not a single one of you thought it would be a good idea to notify their king that they are inviting a foreign royal as a potential queen?" He slammed his fist on the table, making half of the table jump. "When is this princess arriving on our shores?" The venom in his voice was new to the council.

"In two day's time." Isjaki replied.

"Wow, this council really has outdone itself this time" Agnarr said, wiping his brow. "You invite a foreign national into our land and then only remember to tell the king two days before she is due to arrive."

"Your majesty, you must understand that it is in Arrendelle's best Interest" Lord Olsen butted in "we understand how distressing it must be, but it is for Arendelle and its Royal Family"

"I understand that, however you still have a duty to notify your king about the decisions you make" Agnarr shouted. "All of you are dismissed" he said, the Lords bumbling about and scrambling to leave. The admiral stayed seated and waited for the rest of the lords to leave.

"I thought you wouldn't take to it kindly" The admiral spoke when the two were alone.

"Admiral Vaka, why did you not notify me of this?" Agnarr asked, still furious with the council.

"Because they told me the same time as you, your majesty. For that very reason" the admiral replied, taking a sip of water from the glass on the table. Agnarr slumped down onto the chair and rested his hand in his heads.

"There's someone else isn't there?" The admiral asked, looking at the boy in the chair.

"Even if there was, after this there can't be. The council will make sure of it"

"Young love is a strong thing; you would be surprised your majesty" Vaka said, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm making a new law, if the King dies, the next in line to the throne isn't allowed to be crowned until they are 21. The Council with the help of royal staff and the heir will run the country in the meantime. Should anything happen to me I don't want my children facing these hounds until their childhood is out of the way."

"Very well your majesty, your father always said you would be a wise king" Vaka replied. He slapped his thighs and got up. "I'd better be going; my wife will kill me if I waste anymore shore leave"

"Very well, thank you Admiral" Agnarr said genuinely.

"Always a pleasure your majesty" The admiral left the room out of the same doors as the others.

"Kai?" Agnarr called.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"This development in the council is worrying, we need to give Iduna a title so that her placement here is solid and cannot be questioned, can you get me the papers to assign a new Astronomer Royal please" Agnarr said, pinching the brow of his nose.

"Of course, your majesty. May I suggest you Invite the new Astronomer Royal to Dinner this evening to celebrate?" he suggested, sending a knowing look to Agnarr.

"That would be perfect, thank you kai" Agnarr rubbed his eyes and groaned, he saw the clock and noticed three hours had passed, the sun now setting over the fjord. He made his way up to the observatory, knocking on the trap door yet again.

"Come in!" a familiar voice shouted, Iduna was awake now. "Agnarr!" she said as the boy came through the door. She ran over and hugged him, returning to her work and leaving the boy with a blush on his face.

"Hey erm, I have some good and bad news" he scratched the back of his head, eyes meeting the tips of his boots.

"What's the bad news?" Iduna asked, turning to look at him. Her heart tensed and her brow grew sweaty as she feared the worse.

"We have a Princess from Bavaria coming to visit the kingdom" Iduna let out a breath she didn't know was holding in and let her head fall into her hands.

"That's it?" she asked, relief flooding over her.

"She is coming to be my suitor" The news knocked the wind out of Iduna and instantly the relief turned to jealous anger.

"When did you find out?"

"Ten minutes ago?"

"Who from?"

"The council"

"When is she coming?"

"In two days time"

"_Two days time_" she whispered to herself, the anger in her stomach growing.

"Iduna, I do not want this. I do not want her to come at all but it's not my choice. If I were to turn her away it could well start a war and Arendelle against Bavaria with its Prussian allies would be slaughtered. For the sake of Arendelle we can put up with this Princess for a few days then she can go home" Agnarr said, moving towards Iduna but she put her hands up stopping him.

"And what does that leave me as? His majesty's little friend? The girl locked in the attic because she can't be trusted to be seen with the king? The girl who only acts as a distraction? The girl who shouldn't interfere and stay nice and quiet? The girl who..." Her fever pitched voice was silenced as Agnarr pressed his lips against hers. She froze at first, shocked at the move but immediately melted into his soft embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Does that answer your questions?" Agnarr asked, breaking away from the embrace.

"Some of them." She admitted.

"Iduna, I really, really like you. I've never felt like this about anyone before, I've never felt for anyone before. But please you must understand the council cannot feel what I feel, the council cannot understand just how strongly I feel for you, I don't even know if they know about you. If it was up to me, and just me, I would fire half of the council send this stuck up princess running and be with you all the time. Unfortunately, that cannot happen, for the sake of appearances we must just let this one go. Put up with a princess for a few days, she won't like me, and I will make it clear that I don't like her. She will go home, move on and find another arranged marriage then we can be together. Just you and me. I ask you now if you will court me because I am certain that nothing will change my feelings for you."

"Agnarr, I don't know. How can I trust you with that? What's to say this Princess won't sweep you off your feet and you run off with her, leaving me locked in the attic?"

"You have my word Iduna, you are the smartest, kindest most beautiful person in this world, and I would happily spend the rest of my life with you." he took off the gold bangle from his right arm. "This is a promise Iduna, this bangle will always remind you that I am yours and yours alone" Iduna took the bangle and looked at it, ignoring the tears streaming silently from her eyes.

"Well" She sniffed, drying her eyes "if you are to court me, where should our first date be?" she asked, laughing through the tears. Agnarr's heart soared.

"I'm thinking a Picnic in the woods, just you, me and some good food. Then we can come back and sit on the roof and watch the sun set over the fjord" Agnarr said, joining in with her laughing.

"That does sound good. On one condition!" Iduna said crossing her arms and taking up a rather regal pose.

"Name it"

"You bring some hot chocolate"

The two burst into hysterics, Iduna using the chair as support whilst Agnarr fell to the floor and held his stomach laughing. When he gained his breath back he got up and coughed.

"I also have some good news" he started, Iduna gaining a serious face again. "I'm making you the Astronomer Royal, that way no matter what happens the council cannot kick you out without my permission, that they will never get anyway, it will also mean that you will have this position for the rest of your life and will earn a wage which you can use to buy your own things if you want" Agnarr rambled on, cheeks going redder and redder. He was shut up by Iduna pressing a soft kiss to his lips and a whisper of thanks in his ear.

"Also, I would like to invite you as the Astronomer Royal to dine with me this evening. We have Smoked Cod and Soup for Dinner with a certain warm drink that I hear you are very fond of" the playful tone in his voice made Iduna chuckle.

"Well, if your majesty wishes" Iduna said, taking on the same playful voice. "It would be my pleasure."

XXX

A/N: I enjoyed writing this one, it took me places I wasn't really planning on going and I'm glad of it. Hope you enjoyed reading and R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do mean so much to me, I love hearing back on your thoughts about the story and I love hearing all the positivity about it. So, without due, here is chapter five of the story. As a heads up it might get dark in some of the future chapters, but it will still have plenty of fluff to balance it out.

XXX

The docks were cold, at least Agnarr thought they were. The dull grey hung over the fjord like a shroud, its impenetrable melancholy accentuating the young king's thoughts perfectly. The smell of rotting seaweed hung around the air, the noise of sailors and dockworkers creating sort of white noise that perpetuated the granite grey walls of the harbour. An impressive wooden ship coasted gracefully into the dock, its oaken beams and tall masts climbing against the backdrop of the cliffs lining Arendelle itself. The ship slowed and its massive anchor made an almighty splash in the black waters below. Agnarr heard the cries of men aboard the ship and a thin wooden plank shot out from the ship, clattering against the stone of the docks.

Far above them, Iduna watched the scene unfold with an unmatched attentiveness through the telescope. She could see each individual hair on Agnarr's head. Bright red wisps being blown about in the biting wind. She manoeuvred the smaller telescope so that she could see the gangway once more, appearing from below the walls of the ship was Princess Greta. Her soft blond locks and bright blue eyes stunned Iduna, the tight not in her stomach growing increasingly uncomfortable with every step the princess took towards Agnarr. Her Agnarr.

Back at the docks, Agnarr groaned internally as Princess Greta stepped onto the docks. She was beautiful, he could see that, which made him feel even worse for Iduna. _Let's get this over with_ Agnarr thought to himself as he stepped towards Greta and bowed at her. "Your Highness, it is an honour..." he said that last part behind his teeth "To welcome you to Arendelle"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. No need to have the formalities with me, please just call me Greta" she said whilst curtsying in a sickly-sweet tone. Isjaki spoke up.

"Your Highness; allow the staff at the castle here to take your belongings to your room, perhaps the King could take you on a tour of Arendelle" he finished with a predatory smile, flashing his eyes at the young king. Greta looked at Agnarr expectantly.

"I think that would be a splendid idea, don't you your majesty?" Greta said.

"Indeed" Agnarr said between his teeth.

Iduna grew more and more livid at the princess as they walked away from the docks, kai ordering around some boys to load up the princesses' bags and boxes onto the cart to be taken into the castle. She darted her vision back to Agnarr just in time to see Princess Greta's arm snake around Agnarr's, the knot in her stomach suddenly turning into a coiled snake, making her want to strangle the blond-haired girl already whilst she swore profanities in Northuldran at the Princess. She caught Agnarr glancing at her and she immediately turned the telescope away, hiding behind the bookshelf by the window.

Agnarr laughed to himself quietly, noticing Iduna watching him.

"What's so funny?" Greta asked, noticing Agnarr.

"Oh, just something that happened at breakfast this morning" he lied.

The pair walked around town, visiting shops here and there, earning a lot of curious stares from the townsfolk, including some men laughing to themselves and muttering about a royal wedding. Greta pulled Agnarr here and there, first to the bakery, then to the butcher then to the flower stand which she insisted he buy her some from. Throughout the day Agnarr's nerves grew more and more frayed, the insistent Princess growing increasingly annoying. Finally, they returned to the castle, and with a tight hug from Greta she darted off back to her room to get ready for dinner. He stormed off and made a beeline for the observatory. He opened the trapdoor suddenly without knocking, startling Iduna.

"Went well I guess?" she asked sarcastically, the jealousy bubbling over into anger.

"Amazing" he said, grimacing. "She is hands down the most insufferable, annoying and sly person I have ever met. Apart from baron Isjaki of course."

"Hmm" was all Iduna said.

"Whats the matter?" Agnarr asked, picking up on her tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Iduna stated, going back to her notes.

"when someone says that, they are lying" Agnarr said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Iduna in the chair.

"She's beautiful" Iduna admitted quietly.

"And so are you" Agnarr laughed into her ear.

"Not as much as her though" Iduna said, ignoring Agnarr's attempt at soothing her.

"You're right" Iduna froze. "You're far more beautiful than her" he finished, making her sigh.

"She has a kingdom, I don't" Iduna stated, trying her hardest not to melt into Agnarr's hold.

"And you have a Universe written down on paper" that did it, she finally leaned back, tossing her pencil onto the desk and rested her head in the crook of his head.

"Are you sure you want to give up all that to be with me? You could be the king of two kingdoms." Iduna asked, facing him.

"And give up you? No chance" he stated, massaging her shoulders gently.

"Agnarr, I'm being serious. The council are hell bent on making you marry another princess; they might make you abdicate." Iduna shook off Agnarr's hands.

"And I'm being serious when I say I will abdicate for you. We could live in the woods together. We could be happy that way" he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Thank you" Iduna said.

"What for?" Agnarr asked.

"Everything"

XXX

"And that's how the Marquess of Toulouse ended up in my Kingdom!" Greta said, repeating the same story for the third time that night.

"Fascinating" Agnarr commented, unenthusiastically.

"Agnarr, I would like some wine, please order one of your servants to get it" Greta said. Dumbfounded Agnarr took a moment to realise she was being serious and then sent a look at kai that both said 'help' and 'please do it'.

Kai left the room and Greta and Agnarr were left alone. He took a sip of his water and Greta asked "So Agnarr, have you ever been with anyone before?" Agnarr spat out his water and coughed violently.

"No! Why would you even think that?" Agnarr asked, shocked at the Princess' question.

"Almost every man of your age has been with someone, call it curiosity. Also, you are a handsome man your majesty. You could have anyone" Greta finished with a sly smirk.

"Well thank you, but I can assure you I haven't ever 'been with' anyone before" Agnarr said, taking a bite out of the Cod he was served.

"There's a first time for everything" She winked, making the king cough and nearly choke on the fish. Thankfully Kai returned with the wine and poured the Princess out a glass, he offered it to the king and he readily accepted, downing the bitter drink to sooth his nerves with the obnoxious princess.

"What do you do for fun your majesty?" Greta asked.

"I like to paint; I have a sketchbook that a do it in" Agnarr replied, thankful for the normal subject of conversation.

"Ooh, I love art, you will have to show me"

Agnarr's face dropped as he remembered exactly what he drew. Along with the pictures of stars and sunsets were countless paintings and sketches of Iduna in her flowing blue and purple dresses straight from his memory.

"Erm... unfortunately that isn't possible" he said "Erm... they, they were... Eaten by wolves!" he could've kicked himself right there and then for the excuse

"Eaten... By wolves..." The Princess repeated clearly not buying it.

"Yes! I lost it when I was travelling up to the mountains to paint them; we were being chased by some wolves" he covered, holding his breath and hoping she bought it.

A heartbeat passed and then Greta burst out laughing, relief flooding Agnarr.

"Oh Agnarr, you are so adventurous" Greta said in between snorts of laughter. Agnarr only grimaced slightly.

XXX

In the kitchen Iduna stood about waiting for Kai. He came through the doors and before she could open her mouth, he immediately held up his hand. "I know what you're going to ask, and she really is the most unpleasant person in the world, and he really is the unluckiest boy in the world too." All Iduna did was open a bag of salt on the table, pour most of it into one cup and gave it a thorough stir. She placed the mugs on the tray Kai was holding and placed one finger against her lips, ensuring the conspiracy was kept secret. He smiled at her and took the mugs into the hall, smiling mischievously to himself. Kai carried the tray into the dining hall and made a very pointed effort to place the unsalted cup in front of Agnarr and the salted one in front of Princess Greta. He bowed and left the room, secretly pressing his ears to the great oak doors and listening for the response.

Agnarr took a sip, thankful for the soothing drink. Immediately his thoughts were interrupted by the coughing and spluttering of Princess Greta, her hot chocolate flying across the table as she took a swig of water from the vase holding some lilies.

"What's the matter?" Agnarr asked, trying his best to hold in the laughter.

"SOMEONE PUT SALT IN MY DRINK!" Greta Screamed, taking another drink from the vase.

"It's okay, we can get you a new one" Agnarr said, trying to clean up the mess.

"No. Thank you. I will just retire to my chambers" Greta said, getting up from the table and storming out. When Agnarr heard her footsteps fade down the hall he let the laughter loose. He stumbled into the kitchen where he found Iduna looking at him expectantly. He held up his hand for a high five and she slapped it readily.

"That was amazing" he said, "You should've seen the look on her face" He said in between wheezes.

"I hope you have earmuffs" Iduna put her hands behind her backed and stepped away softly.

"Why? Wat have you done?" Agnarr asked, worried.

"Let's just say her bed may be very uncomfortable tonight." Iduna revealed cryptically. The look Agnarr gave her made her laugh. "I put itching powder in her mattress"

"Oh dear" Agnarr held his head in his palm. "Is there anything else i should know?"

"I put sawdust in her soap" Agnarr's face dropped again. "And Disconnected her room from the water"

XXX

Despite the earmuffs the scream still woke him up. The itching had clearly gotten too much for Princess Greta and when she tried to run a bath and wash with the soap well, it hadn't gone to plan.

What did surprise him, however, was the loud knocking on his door. Groaning he got up and opened I, he was greeted by a very disgruntled Greta, bags under her eyes and red rash stretching up onto her face, her blond locks matted and jutting out at random angles.

"Agnarr! What the hell is wrong with this castle?" she shouted.

"I don't know what you mean?" Agnarr feigned the concern in his voice.

"I mean, why is my water broken, my soap dirty and my bed the most uncomfortable thing in existence?" Greta replied, throwing her hands violently up in the air.

"If it's a problem I can always arrange for you to stay in another room" Agnarr decided to play diplomatically. He turned around and grabbed the jug of water pouring a glass.

"No, I don't think it will be an issue" Greta replied, all anger from her voice disappearing. "I will be staying here tonight" The announcement made Agnarr drop his glass, the thing shattering on the marble floor.

"That cannot happen" Agnarr said sternly, he grabbed the brush from the corner of the room and swept the glass shards to the wall.

"Oh yes it can, and it will" Greta said, stepping inside of the room and taking her dressing gown off. Without warning she grabbed Agnarr's collar and pulled his face down. Seeing what was happening, Agnarr shifted his feet slightly and wriggled out of the grasp of the girl.

"Nope! Not happening! I will get one of the servants to give you a new room" he said, making towards the door Princess Greta had other ideas, however and grabbed Agnarr's waste with her surprisingly strong arms and pulled him onto his own bed. She got onto the bed as well and managed to straddle him. She reached down and went for a second attempt at a kiss but Agnarr dodged it. Unsatisfied the Princess went in for a second but Agnarr too dodged that. "I've always wanted to be someone's first" she said, the predatory grumble in her voice making Agnarr immediately throw her off him.

"Get out now!" he shouted. The Princess grabbed her dressing gown from the floor and ran out, not once breaking her glare from Agnarr. He closed the door and locked it, sliding down the wood onto the floor, sighing in relief.

XXX

The next day he woke up later than usual, due to the disturbance that happened in the night. He stretched in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The warm sunlight, unseasonal for the time of year, poured through the wide balcony window. In a half-asleep daze, opened the balcony windows and let the cool wind blast through his room. Stretching once again in the cold he opened his eyes and glanced at the dock, noticing the ship gone he muttered "The ship's gone" it took a second for it to sink in.

"The ship's gone!" he shouted. Throwing on some clothes he immediately ran up to the observatory and startled a very much asleep Iduna. "The ship's gone!" he shouted, pulling her out of bed.

He pulled him into an embrace, the relief of their first trial together passing over them. She smiled, a genuine happy smile as he pulled her into him. The couple stayed there, resting on each other. Iduna's head was nestled in Agnarr's chest and his chin rested on her head. He breathed her in, the pleasant floral smell filling his senses as her warm arms stretched around them.

"So... About that date" she muttered against his chest, making them both giggle.

"I was thinking, tomorrow, at noon. We take a hamper of Cheese, meat, sandwiches and of course Chocolate with a flask of Hot chocolate. We take a sled up into the forest ere I know a clearing where it can be just the two of us"

"That sounds wonderful, I want to show you something as well" She whispered. "But, it's a surprise for tomorrow" she placed a solitary finger on his lips to stop his protest.

"Very well, my dear" he said, stroking her hair softly. The two stayed like that for a while, rocking to and fro, the motion making the wooden creaks dwindle into rhythmic beats. The swaying made Iduna drift off again, going limp in agnarr's arms. He held her tightly and lifted her up, gently placing her on the bed and tucked her in, placing a soft kiss in her hair as she smiled to herself, her chest rising and falling softly.

XXX

A/N: I enjoy writing so here I am with a second chapter in the same day. Hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again for the positive feedback, it really does give me that extra lift every day seeing such support so a genuine thank you from me. In the next few chapters there's going to be plenty of Drama, Angst and fluff to balance it out, I'm really excited about these chapters and I hope you enjoy them as much as me. BTW the reason why Iduna is falling asleep left right and centre is because she spends all her nights doing her astronomy work.

XXX

Sparkling frost shone the golden sunlight against the wall in Agnarr's room. The tiny crystals of ice reflected each fragment of precious light, sending intricate patterns blazing against the cream wall. As the ice melted from the heat of the sun, the patterns morphed and shifted, occasionally a jump in the crystalline beams would result in a switch of the structure, it's incandescent twists and crosses collapsing into an entirely new structure. Mesmerised, Agnarr watched this show of light and ice for a nameless time, fascinated by the light show on his wall. Stretching he shook the sleep from his body and dressed himself, favouring a dark green tunic with black pants, perfect for the forest. Agnarr took the sword hung up in his wardrobe and fastened it to his waist, the silver scabbard gleaming in the winter sun. Agnarr walked down to the Great hall and found Iduna wearing her Northuldra bear skins and hat, a bow slung around her arm.

"I like the sword" Iduna said, meeting Agnarr halfway.

"Thanks, it's just a precaution" he blushed.

"What against? An army" Her laughter sent ripples down his spine, forcing a smile on his face.

"Well, rather that than an army of wolves. At least you can negotiate with an army of men"

"Fair point, but don't worry. I want to show you how to use a bow today." Iduna said, handing him the wooden longbow.

"On one condition" Iduna nodded her head "I show you how to play cards" he pulled out the pack from his pocket.

"I think you have a deal there, King Agnarr" Iduna said, embellishing her voice as she said his full title.

"The pleasure is mine, Iduna of the North" he replied, in an equally formal voice. "Come on, the Sled is out the back" the pair ran off through the kitchen and jumped onto the sled, Agnarr taking the reins of the reindeer and pulling them into a gentle trot. Iduna plopped herself next to him on the front seat.

"So... When is your birthday?" Iduna asked after a while, the chill in the air kept out by her warm coats.

"2nd of February" he replied, eyes still on the track ahead of them. "You?"

"Let me work this out" Iduna said, she counted her fingers and cocked her head to the right, eyes planted on an imaginary bird to the left of her.

"1st of May" she finally said.

"Why did it take you so long to work out?" he asked, finally peeling his eyes from the track.

"Because in the forest we don't have a calendar like you do, we base our dates off of the height of the sun"

"Oh, that's cool. So... What's your favourite tree?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for the rubbish questions.

"Pine trees are my favourite" Iduna replied, taking in the scenery around them. The open pastures surrounding Arendelle had given way to thick dense pine forest.

"I love birch trees; they remind me of the snow" Agnarr blurted out.

"What's your favourite smell?" Iduna asked. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We really are terrible at this aren't we?" he commented.

"Yes, but my question still stands" Iduna said, in between hiccups.

"Whatever soap you use" Agnarr said, instantly glowing bright Crimson. Iduna stared her mouth open and shocked, redness creeping up her neck as well.

"It's lavender soap" she said quietly, smiling to herself and sneaking glances at the blushing King.

"Well, it reminds me of you, so it makes me happy" Agnarr said quietly. Iduna took this as the cue to scooch closer to him, their shoulders now touching. "You still haven't answered your own question" he states, leaning closer so he could feel the warmth radiating off the girl.

"Hot chocolate, I love the smell of it" she says, returning the gesture so the two were now leaning on each other.

"Why that?" Agnarr asked, giving the reindeer reins a tug to keep up the pace on the incline.

"Because it was the first thing we shared together" Iduna whispered, barely audible but the two were close enough for Agnarr to hear. This didn't help his blush, the crimson turning a shade of purple as he fought to keep the dopey smile from his face.

"Tell me a story" Agnarr looked at Iduna, Emerald meeting Sapphire.

"Once upon a time, there was a forest girl and a king. The forest girl spent her time wandering the pines; hunting, fishing and camping all her life. The king on the other hand lived in a castle in a mythical town that bears no resemblance whatever to Arendelle called Arundel" Agnarr laughed gently "One day, the king saw the forest girl and invited her to have hot chocolate with him. They laughed, joked and played board games with each other until they both fell asleep. The Forest girl started living in the castle and used the old telescope to create star charts for the king. One thing led to another ad eventually the two started dating. On this very day, a hundred years ago, the forest girl and the king went up into the mountains and played cards, ate food and drank hot chocolate. Lots of hot Chocolate. The forest girl showed the king how to use a bow. When the sun began to sink below the horizon the forest girl kissed the King like this..." she pressed her lips to Agnarr's cheek "And the two lived happily ever after" Iduna finished, smiling gleefully as her head rested on the dark green fabric on his shoulder.

"I like that story" Agnarr said after a while. "Particularly the part where the forest girl kisses the King."

"You are in a flirty mood today aren't you" Iduna said, sitting up straight and casting him a glance out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well uhm, you see errr – that is if... uhmmm."

Iduna leaned in close to his ears and whispered "I like it" she said playfully, making Agnarr shiver.

"here we are!" he announced, trying to distract himself from the blood burning in his ears. The sled came to a halt and Iduna saw the vast open clearing. Long tufts of grass stuck up here and there, their light green standing brightly against the darkness of the pines. She explored the clearing, the dew cooling her feet through the fabric of her boots. The glorious morning sun rose high above them, the dew catching the light and sparkling magically.

"It's beautiful" Iduna said to Agnarr, hugging him from behind.

"Woah! Careful, wouldn't want to spill the hot chocolate, would you?" Agnarr grabbed the flask and held it close. The sharp Inhale from Iduna let him know his point had been made. The two unloaded the sled and Iduna fed the reindeer a carrot as it grunted happily. Agnarr laid out the blanket on the dew laden grass, placing the hamper down in the centre. Iduna sat down on the rug, revelling in the fresh air as Agnarr took out two mugs. Tipping the flask carefully he poured out two full hot chocolates and gingerly handed a steaming one to Iduna. She breathed in the scent, looking at Agnarr and smiled before taking a sip. Agnarr stared at her, taking in how with every sip she took her whole body seemed to glow, eyes closed into a bright smile and a content deep chuckle radiated through her whole self, Agnarr's whole body relaxing with every breath she took. She looked up, and for a split second her Ocean blue eyes met his forest green ones before he looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. Now it was her turn to look at him, taking in his strong shoulders, the slight stubble growing on his chin and the refined mop of strawberry blond hair perched on his head. The sunlight caught the wisps and made them burn, streaks of gold accentuated his brow and she smiled, taking in the look of the boy, sighing as she observed him intently. She finished her mug and stood up.

"Come on then, I'll show you how to use a bow" she slung the weapon from the sleigh and grabbed his hand taking him deep into the forest. "See that tree over there, that's our target. Place the longbow in your left hand and rest the shaft of the arrow on your hand like so. Pull the string back so the feathers touch your cheek, breathe in and out once and then halfway on the exhale release the string and watch the arrow fly." She loosed the arrow, its head burying into the centre of the pine trunk. She handed him the bow and arrow, watching intently.

He placed the notch of the arrow on the string and rested it against his hand, but when he pulled the string back the arrow swung loosely to the side. He tapped the bow sideways, making the tip fall into place but still the arrow happily swung out to the left. He noticed Iduna laughing, who stopped and immediately went bolt upright when she saw his glare. She went behind him and wrapped her hands around his, holding the bow steadily.

"You keep the bow upright, that way the arrow doesn't swing" She whispered. "Remember breathe in and out" he shuddered as they breathed in together, bodies pressed close, "And release" he let the arrow go and it soared through the air, landing an inch higher than Iduna's in the tree bark.

"Yes!" he shouted high fiving Iduna and doing a little celebratory dance. He suddenly became self-conscious when he saw Iduna staring at him. She burst out laughing at him, and he smiled dopily.

Catching her breath, she said, "Come on then, it's time to catch some food." She stalked through the pines like a predator, a lynx poised and ready to strike, Agnarr followed diligently behind her, watching and mimicking her every step through the undergrowth. The pair stalked through the forest until the sun was directly above them, suddenly Iduna held up her hand signalling for them to stop. She raised her bow and fired an arrow, a loud squeak letting her know it hit its mark. She ran off, knife unsheathed and glinting in the sunlight, before she dived behind a bush and dispatched her prey swiftly.

"Got it!" she announced to Agnarr who clapped his hands in admiration. Walking back to the clearing Agnarr was tasked with finding some sticks to make a fire, which he faithfully collected.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Agnarr asked, trailing behind Iduna.

"As we don't have any pots or pans, I was thinking we could roast it over the fire then use some of the bread and cheese to make toasties" Iduna said, licking her lips at the sound of the meal.

"That does sound good, I saw some Rosemary by the clearing before, whilst you clean the rabbit, I could pick some" Agnarr suggested, bending over quickly to pick up another choice stick.

"Perfect" Iduna said, they got to the clearing and Agnarr set about building the fire, with a calculated swipe of his flint the fire roared into life, placing some larger logs on to keep it going he went over to the edge of the forest to pick the rosemary. Taking out his pocketknife he cut a branch off, the snap of a twig rang out like a gunshot in the quiet forest. He jerked his head up, looking around the murky forest like a hawk, but nothing moved, in fact the forest seemed almost too still. Shrugging, he returned to Iduna, who had now washed her bloody hands in the nearby stream, the rabbit meat turning slowly over the roaring fires.

"Here's the Rosemary" he plopped down on the rug with Iduna and started cutting into the loaf of bread in the hamper, Iduna carefully sprinkling up the crushed rosemary onto the meat. By now the sun was beginning to set, its pinks and reds lighting up the horizon. Iduna's eyes burnt a deep purple in the orange firelight.

"It's beautiful out here" she said, eyes moving away from the sizzling meat for a second.

"I love it too, if it's not too cold we can stay and watch the northern lights" They both settles in a comfortable silence, the crackle of the fire echoing across the clearing, long shadows being cast against the trees surrounding them. Agnarr took the cheese from the hamper and cut some slices, gingerly placing them on the bread in perfectly parallel rows.

"Why are you putting the cheese on now? It won't melt" Iduna asked, coking her head to the side.

"Just watch and learn" Agnarr took a fork out and took some of the rabbit meat off the spit and placed it on the cheese. Taking another slice of bread, he made the sandwich and flipped it upside down, so the cheese was now on the top.

"Well aren't you clever" Iduna said, taking the sandwich that was offered. She bit into it and marvelled at the flavour, the warmth seeping into her body as the air temperature cooled with the setting of the sun. He edged closer to the Northuldran girl and tenderly wrapped an arm around her, she leaned into it, gazing into the warm fire as the shadows of flames danced across her face.

"You're beautiful" he was gazing straight into her eyes now, watching as those Sapphire eyes stared back unblinking.

"I love your eyes" she raised her hand up and stroked his chin, the warmth spreading throughout her chest and down into her stomach. "I wish we could stay here forever".

"Me too Iduna, I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be" he returned her gesture, running his index finger right down her jawline, taking in the tan skin and wide eyes that he loved so much. "Your eyes are like Sapphires"

"And yours are like Emeralds"

The two leant down together, breath catching in their throats as their lips united together, the fire in Iduna's chest exploded into an inferno, filling her every sense. The two stayed there, unmoving, Unflinching, as they kissed, Iduna wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as she deepened the kiss.

A fierce growl snapped them apart.

Agnarr stood up and threw himself in front of Iduna, drawing his sword at the wolf.

"Iduna, get to a tree and climb up it, promise me you won't come down until its safe" His sword glinted in the firelight, his eyes a burning with fury at the threatening wolf.

Iduna stood frozen, blue eyes glaring at the wolfs bared teeth. Agnarr lunged forward and swung with his sword, catching the wolf in the neck and killing it instantly. Relief flooded over him but was soon replaced by fear as a second wolf took its place.

"Iduna Run! I'll hold them off" he shouted, Iduna sprinted towards the sled and hid in it, watching fearfully as Agnarr fought the second wolf off. Two more appeared from the woods and moved towards him.

"Behind you!" She screamed, just in time as he whirled round and struck a wolf out of the air going for his throat. He retreated, back towards the sled as more and more wolves appeared out of the woods. A blood curdling scream made him freeze as he whipped round to see a wolf on the sled itself, killing the reindeer. He ran. Ice cold air stung at his legs and the dew in the forest turned to stinging nettles as he drew closer, jumping on the sled he pulled the wolf off the back of the driver's seat mere inches away from Iduna.

"Get up the tree now" he shouted and Iduna bolted. Five wolves now circled the sled adrenaline and fury rose in Agnarr's blood. Images of Iduna spurred him on as he let loose a primal scream and charged the wolves. He swung the sword at the first wolf, cleaving it clean in half. The second wolf lunged but was impaled by his razor-sharp tip. He became vaguely aware of a tugging behind him as he kicked another wolf off his leg. The banging in his ear drums now turned into a loud rush, his heart beating at breakneck speed as he fended off the fourth wolf. The final one however, caught him in the back, biting down in his side sending him to the ground. A pained cry escaped his lips as he crumpled. The wolf bared its teeth over him, and he looked to the sky, closing his eyes he pictured Iduna one last time as he braced for the final bite.

But none came.

He opened his eyes and saw the wolf a mere inch from his face, its limp body hung over his chest, blood pouring out over him. A solitary arrow stuck out from its back. A dry chuckle escaped his mouth as he passed out into oblivion.

Iduna jumped down from the tree, bow quickly forgotten as she threw the wolf off Agnarr. She saw the jagged wound in his side and screamed in fear, anger and sorrow. Getting her senses back she ripped the sleeve off his jacket and packed the wound tightly, using her belt to secure it in place. She saw his leg and the gaping bite mark there and did the same with his other sleeve. She picked up the unconscious boy and slung his arms over his shoulder as she limped back to Arendelle with him.

XXX

They burst through the main doors of the castle, blood trickling down from the young king who was now an odd grey colour. Immediately staff swarmed them.

"Wolves" was all Iduna could manage before slumping to the ground herself, exhaustion setting in.

Kai picked up Agnarr's body and ran to the hospital wing with him the doctor already prepared to heal the king. Iduna sat slumped against the wall in the foyer, head in her hands and tears running down her face. The tears mingled with the blood on her hands leaving red streaks running down her face. Gerda came and sat next to her, offering her a handkerchief which she took.

"Come on Deary, let's get you washed up" she held out her hand and helped the exhausted Iduna up, taking her to the bathroom. She began to run the warm bath and returned to Iduna, now perched on the end of the bed eyes glassy and hair matted.

"What happened sweetie?" Gerda asked

"We were cooking rabbits and hugging then a pack of wolves attacked us. Agnarr threw himself in front of me and the wolves bit him. I killed the last one which nearly..." She broke down into sobs, the motion shaking her whole body to the core.

"I lost him" Iduna muttered through the sobs, breaking down once again into pained screams.

"Shhh, it's okay, he's okay. You saved him Iduna, you brought him back" Gerda rubbed comforting circles on the girl's back. Gerda helped Iduna wash, the same glassy eyes staring at the tiled walls of the bathroom. Unseeing and unhearing from the shock she didn't pay attention to the warm water turning a deep crimson as the blood was washed from her body.

Gerda left Iduna alone afterwards, telling her to sleep. As soon as the footsteps faded down the corridor she set about packing. Dragging her sack from under the bed she packed her clothes and notebook, sheathing her knife and throwing some left-over bread and cheese for the journey. The slit of light coming from the doorway as Kai opened it up to check on her.

"What are you doing Iduna?" the old man asked, Iduna's shoulders slumped as she realised, she had been caught.

"Leaving"

"Why?"

"Because he nearly died out there because of me, he placed his life on the line for me. I can't let him die" she threw herself on the bed, silent tears streaking her eyes.

"He must really love you" Kai commented.

"I can't let him be hurt or let him hurt himself because of me" she whispered.

Kai sat down next to her softly. "When I and Gerda went on our first date it was out at sea, the ship capsized due to a storm and i thought I had lost her. I found her floating in the sea and I wrapped myself around her to keep her safe. I was struck over the head and knocked out, but she survived unscathed. When you love someone with all your heart, you don't want anything in return. All you want to do is ensure their safety, you would give your lie for them in an instant, as Agnarr did for you." Kai patted her shoulder. "He loves you Iduna, he may not have said it yet, but he does. It's okay to be scared, but it's not okay to be governed by fear. Some people are worth dying for"

"Thank you, Kai" she said after a while, putting the bag under her bed.

"Get some rest, I think it would make his heart beat stronger if he wakes up to you tomorrow" his sly smile and laugh chuckle made her smile.

"Goodnight Kai"

"Goodnight Iduna, Sleep well"

XXX

A/N: Wow I am banging out the chapters this weekend. I have a few exams coming up as well as some University Interviews so my posting may be sporadic at times, but I hope to keep up with my schedule. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks once again for all the positive support, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXX

Iduna woke up, her fire fringed brown locks sprawled out over her. She stared up at the ceiling in the room, her room, and marvelled how the orange hues of dawn shone like flames against the arched ceiling. She closed her eyes and the memories of yesterday overcame her.

The picnic

The hunt

The fire

The attack

Agnarr's Injury

Carrying him back

His grey face

The dread.

She wiped a tear from her face and sprung to her feet, throwing on her lilac dress for around the castle, nearly sprinting towards the castle infirmary. She slammed into the wooden doors, red and white rosemaling crawling up its height, denoting the medical nature of the room. She pushed it open, bracing herself for what lay inside. On the cot, Agnarr lay, his cheeks redder and fuller than last night, the pasty grey colour now giving way to pink living flesh. The rise and fall of his chest made Iduna's shoulders slump in relief. A solitary nurse was taking down notes from a chart placed next to his bed.

"He is recovering well, lost a lot of blood but he will recover eventually" the nurse said, eyes unmoving from the chart. Iduna moved over to the cot and sat at the bedside chair, she stroked his hair from his brow, her gentle hand resting on his cheek, a lump forming in her throat.

"he needs his rest, try not to overexert him" the nurse whispered, a tender hand placed on her shoulder before she left the room leaving them alone. Iduna stayed there, the first real chance to stare at the boy to her hearts content. She took in the tinted golden hair, passing a solitary finger through one of the soft locks; she drew the finger down his jawline, admiring the subtle strength hidden within them leading to his chin. She took the washcloth on the bedside table and gently dabbed his forehead, washing off the little flecks of dirt left over from last night. Agnarr stirred, a muffled groan escaping his lips as he opened his eyes, Iduna staring directly into the emerald orbs she loved so much.

"Am I in heaven?" he whispered, so only she could hear.

"Not yet" she replied, smiling at him lightly. He used his elbows to prop himself up on the bed, his side protesting in pain, suddenly a sharp sting wrapped around his face as a livid Iduna stared him down.

"What the hell!" he shouted, "What was that for!?"

"That was for scaring me" she leant in close and kissed him on the lips, his protests disappearing, "And that was for everything else"

"Did you have fun?" Agnarr asked, slumping against the headboard of the bed as his leg burned in pain.

"Up until the last hour, yes" Iduna said. "I believe we should begin where we left off" the last part was a whisper as she wrapped her arms around his head and smiled into his shoulder. He cradled the side of her face, a flutter in both of their stomachs as they gazed into each other's eyes, Agnarr was the first to close the gap, lips meeting in a warm embrace as his free hand came around the back of her head and stroked her soft brown locks. Iduna giggled into the kiss, eyes closed tight as she savoured the moment.

"You scared me" she whispered, separating the two.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry won't do it" she whispered, eyes growing dark as images of his lifeless body filled her head, a tear streaked down as she shut off her sapphire eyes. She became aware of a warm hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes, Emerald ones filled her vision as Agnarr wiped the solitary tear from her face and leant his forehead against hers. "I could've lost you" she whimpered, the soft sobs wracking her body.

"I know, I'm sorry" he stroked her back, rubbing soothing circles into her spine as he held her close. "I had to protect you" he said into her shoulder. "I couldn't let anything happen to you, you're too precious to me" his heart was tight, nerves kicking in, but the weight of her against him kept him steady as the words poured out.

"I feel the same about you, you are my everything" Iduna smelled his hair, tears running off her nose making the very edge of his fire locks matted.

The two stuck together, unmoving, unflinching, just holding each other as they wept.

"Promise me that we will do things together from now on. No heroic actions." she glared at him; her finger outstretched so it was near the tip of his nose.

"I promise, no heroic actions"

"Good. We do things together, and if needs be, we die together" Iduna said, wrapping her arms around him once more.

"I promise" Agnarr whispered, holding her even tightly than before. Wiping her eyes, Iduna released from the grip and sat upright.

"Well, your majesty it seems you are bedridden, which means that I will have to look after you all day" Iduna plopped herself on the side of his bed, back straight and legs crossed, possessing an aura of authority.

"Who am I to object, Lady Iduna" he leant in close vying for a kiss, but she put her index finger over his lips and guided him back down.

"You can't rest if you're so insistent on kissing me all the time"

"Your majesty, the trade documents from Weselton are he..." Kai stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene of Iduna, with her finger pressed to Agnarr's lips on the bed. Iduna stood up and moved towards Kai.

"I think it would be best if his majesty refrained from politics and plotting for a day to rest his wounds" Iduna said, back arched high and tall. "Wouldn't you agree Kai?"

"I concur, and I think that his majesty might also benefit from someone helping him all the time whilst he is resting, do you agree Miss Iduna?" Kai replied, smirking at the young woman.

"I wholeheartedly concur with your Ideas Kai, if you keep the hounds in the council at bay, I will help his majesty today" Iduna forced her lips shut to suppress the giggle that formed in her throat.

"Perfect, Miss Iduna, I shall see to it promptly" Kai backed out of the infirmary and shut the door behind him, isolating the two once again. Iduna looked at the grandfather clock and pulled a book from the shelf opposite Agnarr's bed.

"Lyrical ballads, By William Wordsworth" Iduna read out the title from the spine of the book out loud and opened to a random page. "It is said that poetry heals the soul, let's hope it heals the body too"

Shifting his body slightly, Agnarr edged to one side pf the bed and patted the now empty space signalling for Iduna to sit next to him. She threw herself at the bed, which creaked in protest, and rested her head on the crown of his. She started reading off the poetry, Agnarr captivated by her voice. The rhythmic tunes and tempos drawing pictures of rivers and valleys into his mind as she read the poems out loud to him. She looked down at him briefly and met his eyes staring readily up at her.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said, half in a daze. She burned red and tried to focus on the poem in front of her; which became impossible when he entangled their fingers together in a soft grip. She pulled away from the book, shutting it with a sharp snap, and got up off the cot.

"It's time to have lunch, you need to keep your strength up if you ever want to heal" she announced, squeezing his hand tightly before darting off to the kitchens. She returned quickly, brow sweaty and tongue sticking out through her lips at an angle with focus from balancing the broth and bread on the tray. She placed the tray over Agnarr's lap and set out the dish for him, taking her place next to him once more.

"Thank you, for everything" he said, squeezing her hand once again.

"It's nothing, just try not to become wolf food again" she said it light heartedly, but the darkness in her eyes gave away the fear.

"I won't, not with my guardian angel around" He squeezed her hand once again, smiling brightly, tucking into the broth and bread. Iduna stole a part of the loaf and bit into it.

"Hey! I thought you said I needed to keep my strength up!" Agnarr protested.

"According to you I'm your guardian angel, so to protect you I need to keep my strength up too!" she smiled cheerfully before biting into the bread again and laughing at Agnarr's indignant look. Soon the broth was finished and Iduna cleared it away, sitting next to Agnarr with a pack of cards.

"You never taught me how to play cards you know" she said, fiddling with the sheets of card in her hands. Agnarr took the cards and shuffled them.

"So this game is called blackjack, you get two cards and if they add up to 21 you win, if not you decide whether or not you take another card or not. This repeats until you're either over 21 or at 21. If you go over 21 you lose, and the closest to 21 wins" He dished out two cards.

Iduna focused on the paper intently, adding up the values in her head. "Another card please"

"if you want another card you say twist, if you want to stay you say stick" Agnarr clarified, staring intently at his own cards, automatically handing her a new one. The first round Iduna got 19 and Agnarr got 20, making him the victor. The couple played cards throughout the afternoon, the balance of who won swapping every so often until dark orange hues seeped into the infirmary, igniting the walls on fire with sunlight. Iduna packed the cards away and snuggled close to Agnarr on the bed, head resting on his shoulder and fingers entangled in his, a content lopsided smile plastered on both their faces.

"I love this time of the day" Iduna mumbled, closing her eyes and soaking up the warmth from the young man next to her.

"Me too, it reminds me of your hair. From a distance it looks dark brown but when you're up close there are streaks of orange and gold in it that light up in the sunset" Iduna smiled, a content warmth spreading through her chest.

"I always thought it looked like your hair, but for more obvious reasons" the pair giggled at each other, Agnarr resting his head on her crown enjoying the moment. "Will you tell the council about us?" she held her breath, a tension forming at the suddenly serious topic.

"Yes, if you're okay with that" Agnarr replied, pressing a tender kiss into her hair.

"I'm just worried, I can't see them accepting me readily"

"They will have to accept you, after all I am King"

"That's not the point"

"Hey, no matter what I'm not giving up on you, no one can separate us. You mean everything to me, remember our promise a while ago?"

"Okay, just please don't risk your kingdom over me"

"I would risk my life over you"

"You already have" Agnarr giggled at her comment, the hum rippling through her entire body as she soaked up the golden sound. "We have known each other for barely three months and here we are, talking like two old grandparents on a Christmas morning" Iduna said warmly.

"It's not a bad thing is it?" Agnarr sat up slightly, looking down in her ocean blue eyes.

"No, it's perfect" she hummed, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. Iduna closed her eyes and felt the steady weight of Agnarr's head on top of her own, the sunlight faded to blackness and sleep consumed them both.

XXX  
Ragged panting woke her from her slumber. She became aware of the heat coming from under her head, suddenly remembering who was underneath her. She jerked upright to find Agnarr breathing heavily, his skin pale and clammy, dripping with sweat and bags under his eyes. She panicked, remembering how he looked after she dragged him back to the castle, placing the back of her forehead to his head she recoiled in shock as the heat made her skin prickle, pulling back the duvet covers she saw the wound on his leg looking a green colour, dark veins sprawled out from it. _Wolf bite_ Iduna had heard of it before, a dangerous infection that often killed Northuldra before they healed. She ran to fetch the doctor, leaving the doors open. Sprinting down the hallway she banged on the doctors door heavily _Come on, wake up you old fool_ she thought to herself, just as the door opened revealing a pyjama clad doctor holding a lamp.

"The king has an infection; he is very ill" she said before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. The doctor laid down the lantern on the table and inspected the wound, he shook Agnarr but no response came.

"The infection has spread too far, it's up to him now I'm afraid" The doctor said, a morbid expression on his face.

"You have to be able to do something!" she screamed as she ran towards Agnarr and threw her arms around him, the prickly heat making her reel in fear for the boy. A memory, vague but distinctive floated into her head. _Wolf's bane purges wounds_.

"Do you know where I can find some wolfs bane?" she blurted out, grabbing the Doctor by the shoulders.

"It's used as a weed killer when ground, you will find it by the castle allotments" Iduna teared off, throwing on a spare felt coat hung up in the doorway. She sprinted with all her energy to the allotments and found the herb, with its blood red flowers and short stubby leaves. Grabbing a bunch, she returned to the kitchen and ground up the entire plant and poured in some vinegar. She picked some dried rosemary and sprinkled that in the mixture before scraping it onto a plate and rushing back up the stairs to Agnarr. Rushing in through the doors Kai and Gerda had both joined the king, damp towels placed on his head to try and bring down the fever.

"Remove the bandage" she commanded.

"Miss, I don't think..." the doctor started,

"If you want your king to die you will not follow my words to the letter and you can be held responsible for his death" the fury in her eyes made the doctor shrink against the wall.

"Yes madame" he replied shakily, he unbound the bandage to reveal the green pussy wound gaping on his leg, a foul stench made Gerda gag and place a poultice to her nose. Un phased, Iduna took out a dollop of the herbal mixture and smeared it over the wound, her fingers moving in calculated gestures as she evenly applied the paste.

"Get me some fresh bandages and some water" Iduna commanded to no one in particular, Gerda ran out and returned a minute later with the resources. Iduna padded the wound and wrapped the bandage tightly, tying off the fabric and with a satisfied nod washed her hands in the basin. She noticed the Doctor staring at her.

"Wolfs bane purges wounds" she whispered, washing her face in the water. Sitting down on the chair she stretched her arms and allowed a sigh to escape from her, Agnarr's breathing had already slowed down and the hoarseness of it had lessened. She cupped his face and his eyes opened as slits.

"Iduna" he whispered, the crackle in his throat making her chest tight.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here" she whispered softly into his ear. Gerda pulled up a chair by the young woman and rubbed her back as she cradled the king. "I'll stay here tonight and watch him" she announced to the room.

"I'll stay too" Gerda offered, continuing with rubbing Iduna's back.

Iduna lowered the king's head back down onto the bed as he drifted back into oblivion, slumping against the chair. The Doctor and Kai left Iduna and gerda alone, with the sleeping king in his bed.

"Why must life be so hard?" Iduna asked, turning to face the middle-aged woman, traces of grey forming at the roots of her blonde hair.

"Because you have love dear, it never is easy when you have so much to lose" Gerda's wisdom struck Iduna, the tightness cramping into an uncomfortable pain in her chest.

"I do love him, I'm just frightened it's too early" her eyes still traced over the boy, his hair matted against his forehead from the fever sweat.

"Sometimes taking a risk is necessary. It's better too early than too late"

XXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little sick fic, lots of fluff but a little drama at the end to showcase Iduna's 'mama bear' mode which I quite liked to write. (Be prepared to see lots of that when Elsa and Anna are born).


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here it is chapter 8! I want to have a schedule of 1 chapter every two days, I just posted so many chapters recently because I've had some opportune times to write and I don't know when I'll have the same opportunity in the future so might as well make hay whilst the sun shines. Hope you enjoy, we're getting into some drama now!

XXX

After the panic had subsided from the last few days traumatic events Iduna settled into an uneasy schedule. Wake up, visit Agnarr in hospital, return to do some work, have dinner with Agnarr, fall asleep on the chair next to him. It was a simple routine, good enough to stave off the fear she felt for him but not enough to truly fulfil her. He had been improving, he had taken his first hobbled steps a week ago and now was able to wander the halls for brief periods with his crutch, unfortunately not being able to enter the observatory due to the ladder leading up to it. Iduna had taken to caring for his every need, bringing him books, food, hot chocolate (She especially liked that one) and paperwork daily. The two grew even closer over the week that followed, sneaking in quiet kisses and gentle hugs when no one was around. Iduna had returned to her work in the afternoon, plotting down the procession of stars across the sky and tracking their movement as the nights grew longer in the build up to Christmas. Using the binoculars on her desk she mapped out the outline of the mountains, using the nooks and peaks to predict exactly where stars were going to rise each night, when a certain red-haired boy waved at her from the garden. She looked down and found him sat on a picnic blanket, waving emphatically at her from down below. Shaking her head, she made her way down to the gardens. Reaching the glass doors to the pavilion, she edged closer and snuck around the back of Agnarr, ducking below the rose bushes. Agnarr sat on the fabric, crutches lined neatly to his left and a large book in his hand, its green backing similar that of the grass. She jumped from the rose bush, pushing on his shoulders as he jumped, knocking the book out of his hands.

"What are you reading?" she asked, giggling at the flustered boy.

"Just some new Danish author" he replied, opening the book and finding the page where he left off. "My favourite of his stories is the snow queen; a good bad guy makes the best stories"

"Sometimes the bad guy is misunderstood though. Like the Snow queen herself might just want companionship or fear her powers" Iduna commented, looking at the pages over his shoulder. "Why are you sat here all alone with a picnic blanket and enough sandwiches to feed two people?" she asked, cocking her head and grinning at the boy.

"Well, as our last date when so well, I think it's only fair if we try and repeat the first half of it. Preferably without any wolves" Agnarr said, offering a sandwich to Iduna who gratefully accepted it.

"The weather is beautiful considering its nearly the solstice" Iduna said, biting into her sandwich and humming contently.

"It always stays slightly warmer here, it's because we are close to the sea." Agnarr bit into his sandwich too.

"What's your favourite weather?" Iduna asked, placing her sandwich on the plate.

"I like winter clear days, like when the sky doesn't have a cloud in the sky and it's bitingly cold. What about you?"

"I really like storms; I love the wind" Iduna edged in close to AGnarr, being careful not to irritate any of his wounds.

"When I was in the fever state, I had a dream that you were there" Agnarr rested his head on hers, the two fitting perfectly together. "You were dressed in white and you looked like an angel"

"I was there" Iduna admitted, "You needed to have your wounds purged and I remembered something from the forest."

"Thank you" Agnarr whispered.

"What for?"

"For being my guardian angel" Iduna smiled at the nickname.

"Only if I can call you my teddy bear" Iduna laughed at the king, who groaned in defeat.

"Only for you. And..." he pointed his finger at her "No one else finds out about that" Iduna's laughter carried on the wind, its sweet melody ringing in Agnarr's ears.

"Okay, my teddy bear" Iduna burst into fits off giggles as she gave him a big bear hug, leaning in to press a soft kiss on his cheek which made him burn crimson.

XXX

"Who is that girl?" Isjaki asked, looking at the couple leaning on each other in the garden.

"I have heard she is the new Astronomer Royal, sire, she was appointed a few weeks ago" his assistant said, joining his master in looking down at the pair.

"Is she related to any of the noble's families?"

"None that we are aware of sir, as far as we know she is common blood" The assistant finished the sentence with a snarl, distain dripping from every word.

"Well, that cannot do can it. Something looks off about her as well, where is she from?"

"We don't know sir, just turned up one day"

"Like the Scum in the gutter" Isjaki finished, turning down the hallway and walking quickly. "Call the council, this matter is of urgent importance"

XXX

The couple were laying on each other now, Agnarr's head resting on Iduna's stomach, slender fingers running through his golden hair as she hummed forgotten lullabies to the wind. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air, the scent of freshly cut grass and distant dead leaves filled her senses as she absorbed the surroundings of her.

"This is happiness" she mumbled.

"What?" Agnarr said, sitting up.

"I said, this is happiness" she clarified. "Just me, you and the sky" Agnarr settled down on her stomach once again, the rise and fall of her chest cradling him. "i have something to tell you" Iduna said, pressure growing in her throat.

"I'm listening" he said through lidded eyes.

"I love you" she whispered, instantly blushing. Agnarr sat upright instantly ears glowing and not from the chill of the wind.

"You love me?" he asked, incredulous.

"I love you" she repeated. He wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her face close.

"I love you too" he whispered breathily, before closing the gap and sealing them together with a kiss. Iduna's world exploded into colour, the familiar lips matching hers perfectly but the newfound emotion and strength in them overwhelming her. She raised her hands to the sides of his arms and grasped them gently, wanting to fix the two together permanently. The two surfaced for air, taking low slow breaths, faces mere inches from each other. Sapphire met emerald once again and she nuzzled his face, eventually resting their foreheads together.

_He loves me_ Iduna played the moment repeatedly, fixing her eyes shut so it was permanently engraved into her mind. _He's mine and I'm his, forever _she nuzzled him once again, both teens glowing with happiness in the moment.

"Your breath smells of cucumber" The two teens burst out laughing, flopping onto their backs as happy genuine laughter filled their bodies. Iduna's chest soon became raw as the hilarity swept through her like a storm; the nerves, passion and love all pooling together and bubbling over in her soul.

"We are bad at this aren't we?" Iduna said, once the hiccups had subsided.

"Horrendous"

"The worst"

"Terrible"

"Depressingly inept"

"pessimistically passive"

The two burst out laughing once again, rolling around on the grass as their little game ended. "I can't believe I've waited this long to tell you" Iduna said, in between spasms in her chest.

"I was waiting to tell you as well" he replied, massaging the wound in his side which now ached from the laughter.

"I've been waiting to tell you since that Greta girl arrived" Iduna said.

"I've been waiting since we shared that first hot chocolate" Agnarr replied, the seriousness I his voice not betraying any joke. Iduna angled her head upwards, her eyes now staring into his, the darkness within them reinforcing his sincerity.

"We should just get married already" Iduna half joked.

"Why don't we?" Agnarr replied, seriously.

"That was a joke"

"oh" his voice deflated, betraying his sadness.

"We have too much to do whilst we're young; too many stories to make to tell our children" Iduna finished, rolling over so she was on top of him staring directly into his eyes. Agnarr looked like he might burst with joy, wrapping his arms tightly around her and throwing her to the side, so now she was the one on the bottom.

"Don't forget our grandchildren" he placed a quick peck on her nose which made her squirm, her arms being pinned to her sides by his body.

"You're right, how could I forget them" she said in mock defeat.

"And our great-grandchildren" he pecked her again, this time on the opposite cheek.

"And them, now let me go Agnarr!" she squealed as he leant down again, she grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him over, his back landing with a thud on the blanket. A cough made them look up, a flustered kai looking at them both.

"Your majesty, the council has been called to an emergency meeting" kai shifted uncomfortably on his feet, fiddling with his collar. The look on his face made Agnarr's heart pulse. Iduna helped him to his feet and with a tentative squeeze of her hand he hobbled after Kai.

XXX

Agnarr couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He refused to hear what he was hearing.

"This girl is nothing but a mere commoner! How can we allow our king to mingle his blood with this urchin!" Isjaki shouted, the table erupting into cheers of agreement. A pompous man, dressed in a pristine blue jacket with its buttons straining against the felt, stood up and cleared his throat. Agnarr sighed internally, recognising the man as being one of the least sufferable members of the board.

"Maybe, our young king here wants nothing but to say... Wet his whistle?!" the pompous man laughed, several other members of the council laughing along too, their bellowing voices filling the room. Agnarr slammed his fists into the table and stood up, instantly silencing the repugnant men.

"How dare you speak of her that way!" he shouted; the once chaotic room now deathly silent. "Iduna is the kindest, most sincere woman I have ever met and is sure as hellfire a great deal more civilised than half of the 'honourable' members sat at this very table!"

"This is an insult! How dare you place this common scum on our equal. I bet you even want to make her Queen and have us her inferior" Isjaki shouted. Agnarr shot him a look. "This common girl, who bearing in mind we have only heard about today, has weaselled herself into the heart of our king and is a leech sucking on our resources. I for one will not tolerate it! Don't you dare tell me you caused the great princess this council managed to get to come to our shores to leave for this whore!" the council banged on the table hurling insults at the young king.

"How dare you call her that! Remember who it is you are speaking to" Agnarr's face was now red with fury "I am your king, and not only are you speaking about a lady, you are speaking about someone I.." he was cut off by Isjaki.

"You what? You love her? My dear boy you know nothing about love and in your position even less about politics!" Isjaki stalked around the back of the lords. "You are indeed our king, and for that reason we beg of you; do not taint your blood with that of a commoner for the sake of your misguided notion of 'love'."

"You seem to forget Isjaki that unlike you some of us have hearts, some of us feel other emotions other than greed" Isjaki floundered about protesting. "The fact is, I do love Iduna and whether you like it or not this council has no say in who I am already courting. As your king you may not have to like my decisions, but you do have to obey them."

"Oh well I'm so glad this whore has a name at last, your majesty, but I for one object to having such common filth being the cuckoo in our nest!" he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Do what is right, get this inbred whore out of the castle. Kick her out, use force, anything to save your reputation and our diplomatic ties with the rest of Europe." The council clambered to his approval.

"What did you notice about France recently Baron?" isjaki looked at him perplexed. "Did you notice the bloodshed, the anger, the fury? Did you notice that because their king was so insistent in the old ways that the people rose up and butchered him, and the lords and ladies with it? The time for change is upon us, we either grow with it or we become ghosts of the past in the bloodshed that will follow. For once gentlemen we must move with the times, I do love this girl, more than anything in the world and the people will see that. If there is any one thing in this world that gains the support of people, it is love. The council destroying my relationship with her will not look bad on me, but rather it is the council that the people will think of as backwards" the speech left them stunned, for once no man rose his voice, no man stood up prepared to voice his slant.

"One cannot love a whore who is willing to sell herself just to sleep in a king's bed" Isjaki sneered, breaking the stony silence.

"One cannot know what love is, if one has never felt it before" Agnarr quipped back, trying desperately to cool the boiling fury in his blood screaming at him to lash out at the man.

Outside the wooden door, damp stains were left on the oaken shield. Salty tears dripped down the varnish, leaving darkened traces where they fell, the ghost of anguish longing in their place.

Iduna hadn't heard all of it.

But she had heard enough.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So we are getting into the more dramatic sections of the story, thank you for all your support it does mean a lot to me. R&R!

XXX

The shouting still rang out in his head.

"_That girl is a whore"_

"_She is common filth"_

"_Do not defile your line with her blood"_

Insult after insult played in his head and with each utterance sending fire shooting through his veins. Breathing to control his fury at the men, he rested his head against the wall. Iduna popped into his head, her brown curls flayed across his chest as she hummed a lullaby. Sighing he made his way up to the observatory, wanting to talk to her about the meeting. _She will have to present herself as a noblewoman now_ he thought to himself _I can get Kai and Gerda to teach her the ways of court, then they'll accept her. I'm sure I can make up some bogus family linkage. _Agnarr knocked on the trap door leading to her room, the wood seeming too empty, a knot formed in his stomach. He waited for the tell-tale creaks of Iduna's footfall on the roof, but none came. The knot tightened, he stretched out his arm and eased the trap door open slightly.

"Iduna?" he asked, looking around the dark room, the knot now burning in his navel. A lonely letter, with a golden bracelet lay on the bed.

_Dear Agnarr,_

_I heard what the council was saying about me and they're right. I'm not worth starting a civil war over. I love you and will always love you but it is clear that I_ _am not good for you, I have left and by the time you read this I will be long gone. I ask that you do not follow but try and move on with your life as I imagine that it hurts you as it much as it hurts me and that for me is unbearable. Despite that the council has made it clear that they will never allow us to be together so please for my sake move on and find someone that you love that the council will find acceptable._

_Iduna._

Agnarr scrunched the paper in his hand, shaking with anger and fury he screamed at the air, profanities never uttered by him now flying about like birds in a storm. After the tempest was over, he sunk to the bed, picking up the golden bracelet and stroking it softly, all pain from his wounds now forgotten in his rage at the council. He didn't notice the door creak open and Isjaki sit down next to him.

"I thought I might find you here" the baron said, no remorse in his voice.

"Why?" Agnarr whispered, trying desperately to control the anger in him.

"She was taking advantage of you, she just wanted a warm place to sleep" Isjaki replied, picking off an imaginary hair on his crimson jacket.

"She wasn't, you're wrong"

"My dear boy, I'm never wrong, that's why I'm a councillor"

"I loved her, and she loved me"

"She wanted what you had"

"She saved me from the wolves"

"Wolf food doesn't keep you warm"

"She risked her own life and left everything behind for me" Agnarr stood and faced the man. "You are blind as to what love is, you hadn't even met her and yet here you are claiming these vile things about her. You are clearly neither a man nor a gentleman if you think your conduct was acceptable"

"My conduct was necessary"

"Your conduct was an insult!" he shouted, eyes flaring at the man who remained unnerved. "Iduna was serving us! She was plotting a star chart that our ships could use to a level of accuracy never seen before, she loved me, and she cared for me. I loved her." the last sentence was a mere whisper, exhaustion racking his body. "The council has no right to meddle with the affairs of the Royal Family, it's purpose is to represent Arrendelle, not to spite the people who govern over it. You are stuck in the past, and your blindness will cost you everything if you are not careful. When the time is right, I will present Iduna to the council and we can have a vote, if the council votes against her I will abdicate. Support her and I will stay" Isjaki's face fell.

"But your majesty that will cause a crisis! It could well plunge the entire peninsula into war!"

"And as the former king it will be none of my concern. It will be the eternally wise council the people will look towards for guidance, and for blame. It will not be my head on a pike but yours and the rest of your repugnant little animals that think its brave to insult the kindest, most caring girl I have ever met. Do not insult me by saying I am blind Baron Isjaki, I know how I feel for Iduna and I know how she feels for me. The only question is, will you recognise your mistake in time?" Isjaki's face crumpled, repressed anger threatening to overflow at the king. He wheeled on his heel and left the room, storming down the spiral staircase at breakneck speed. Agnarr grabbed the bracelet and ran down the stairs, finding kai in his office.

"According to the council I am ill, I will not be able to meet for the next two days" he blurted out, sweat glistening from his brow.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, standing from his desk, knocking over a small pile of papers in the process.

"Iduna heard the council and she's left; I think I know where she'll go." Agnarr said, walking out the door with kai following. "I'll take a horse from the stables and go after her; she can look after herself, but I must try and convince her to come back. If I'm not back in two days' time send a troop of guards after me towards the enchanted forest."

"The what?!" kai exclaimed.

"Iduna is northuldran, I think she'll head back that way"

"Oh well that makes everything ten times worse" kai said, stunned at the boy.

"Quite possibly, but it's worth a shot." Agnarr's determination was clear as he threw on a brown coat from the servant's spare cupboard. "Please, I'm counting on you"

"I will do my best your majesty, stay safe and bring her back. I can't serve a depressed king" the joke made the tension ease a little, Agnarr slipping out the back door.

XXX

Iduna recognised the plains, now a dark brown with the setting in of winter. She didn't recognise the eerie mist hanging over where the forest should be. She braved herself and entered the mist, each damp droplet caressing her face as the cold hit her, suddenly the next step she took but her on her back and she was looking straight up into the endless white, the monotone grey staring back at her. Dazzled she righted herself again and took a more determined step at the mist, yet again she ended on her back with a painful thump. Iduna took a few steps back, then paced to the right five calculated steps, flexed her knees and charged at the mist at full sprint. The resulting collision propelled Iduna backwards, sending her streaking through the air, her body hitting the ground and the world falling into darkness.

XXX

Agnarr pulled on the reins of his horse, shouting words of encouragement as it barrelled up the rocky paths towards the cliffs. The howling wind and stinging rain slapped his face in the open air, brown coat now thoroughly drenched in the pursuit. _Please be safe _Agnarr repeated to himself in his mind, the tightness from this morning grew still, consuming every muscle and bone in his body driving him to go on. He had been riding for some hours now, the sun sinking below the black fjord and deep grey storm clouds rolling in bringing with them the fury of the elements. The king rode past the cliffs, his horse barely missing some loose boulders and sprinted across the now open plain leading to the enchanted forest, the silhouette of the north mountain looming over the blackened plain filled with decaying heather. The white horse brayed at the mouth, foam flying out with the icy wind and driving rain. A crack of lightning shot out across the sky, its bluey white light blinding the plain, illuminating the barren heathland. Agnarr drove forward, forcing the horse to go ever faster, his thoughts consumed by the brown-haired girl he cared for so much.

XXX

"Get my men" Isjaki shouted at the aide, the small room was dank with the rain, not properly waterproofed in many years. Two burly men entered through the rickety door, dressed in black tailcoats clad with leather buttons.

"Ah, gentlemen, I have a job for you" the spindly baron said, stroking his white whiskers. "We have an infestation issue in the castle, this girl called 'iduna'" he motioned with his hands "has seemingly lost the knowledge of her rightful place and has wormed her way into the bed of the king. See to it that she doesn't return" Isjaki slammed a leather purse of notes and coins onto the wobbly table, its thin legs buckling under the weight, and the two men seized it and took off.

XXX

Agnarr bounded across the heathland, the exposed heather now giving way to barren bushland as he descended along the spine of mountains, a vague memory pulling him forward towards the forest. The rain was relentless, and the wind was biting, but the fire that consumed him, the tightness and worry spurred him forward, all pain from his injuries and the conditions long forgotten in the madness. He followed the track down the spine, quickly descending and turning down a winding path into a lower clearing, peppered with blood red leaves being thrown about by the tempest. On the other side Agnarr could make out a tiny figure, her body slumped down onto her knees.

_Iduna _He thought to himself, digging his heels into the horse once more he bounded across the plain to Iduna, her long brown hair cascading down her back as her head hung limp in front of the wall of mist. He stopped short and jumped off the horse, wrapping her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her head, tears rolling down his eyes.

"I thought I lost you... I was worr-ied sick" he repeated, holding her body tight, she just stayed there lifeless.

"You shouldn't have come" her voice was cold.

"Why? I love you Iduna, don't you believe me?"

"I heard what they said about me, you don't deserve to have me drag you down all your life"

"Iduna, the council are full of..." He held his breath momentarily "Fucking idiots, half of them haven't seen their family in a decade. They don't know you, it's their kneejerk reaction to anything new. You know I defended you in there and I will defend you until the day I die Iduna. You are my everything." he wrapped her in his arms once again, burying his face into her neck, the storm relented for a second.

"I can't get in, there's a barrier" she raised her hands to the mist. "My entire family is cut off from me and I have no way of seeing them again" she fell into Agnarr. "My family, as of today, may as well be dead" her silent tears fell down her rosy cheeks, each one wiped away by the young man, cradling her softly as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, comforting her whilst she cried out amidst the storm. "I have nothing" she whispered; her voice hoarse.

"You have me" he turned her body in his arms so they were looking directly at each other, dark green eyes meeting stormy blue.

"The council has made sure I don't"

"I have made sure the council will. I threatened to abdicate if they didn't accept you or spoke of you in that way again. I also made it clear who would be seen as responsible for the crisis that followed. They will not be pushing us around again" the determination in his eyes made a warmth stir within Iduna, pooling in her chest.

"Thank you" she said, holding his arm close. Noth teens looked at the mist, its pale grey filling their vision.

"My father is buried somewhere in there" Agnarr stated, more to himself than to iduna.

"My entire family is in there, my grandfather died in the war between our homes"

"It is a cemetery for both of us, filled with ghosts." Agnarr stroked her hair softly as new tears fell from her eyes. She got up suddenly and gathered some loose rocks from the ground, pooling them together in from of the mist.

"What are you doing?" Agnarr stood up with her, following her footsteps.

"Making a memorial. Today my family died." Iduna's voice held nothing but darkness, the joy that Agnarr loved gone in the storm deep inside her. Without word he joined in, picking up boulders and rocks and placing them gently on the pile she had started. The two worked wordlessly, muscles burning and stinging with the exertion in the cold, neither wanting to stop and let their minds run wild. The sky had blackened to an unruly navy, the clouds grumbling and roaring above them as their pile of black stone stood sentry in front of the mist. Iduna laid down some wildflowers at its foot and agnarr placed a solitary ribbon amongst its rock, both bowed their heads; the roar of the wind forgotten in the moment.

"Where the North Wind meets the sea,

There's a river, full of memory" Iduna sang softly, tears dropping down her chin.

"Sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found.

In her waters deep and true, lie the answers and a path for you,

Dive down deep into her sound, or not too far or you'll be drowned"

"Where did you learn that?" Agnarr asked, entranced by the lullaby.

"My grandmother used to sing it to me before she died, said something about it being a family heirloom" her tears had stopped, the warmth of Agnarr around her healing the hurt in her soul. "I don't want to hurt you Agnarr" she admitted.

"You won't hurt me. It will be tough, but I love you, and I made a promise to someone a lifetime ago that we'd do these things together" he irked at her making her smile for the first time in days. "Sometimes we need to grow up, move on and start anew. I lost my father, my only family, in that forest and you lost the rest of yours. Maybe it's time we start our own" Iduna shot her head to him.

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting..."

"What? Oh god no! We're too young!" agnarr protested, cheeks growing deep red.

"And not married" Iduna finished.

"That too" The two looked away from each other, blushing furiously. "What I mean is that at the castle you have a family. You have kai, gerda and me. If you want, we can be your family and you can be ours." he held out his hand "Family?"

"Family" she completed, grasping his hand and pulling him up.

XXX

The two drew close to Arendelle, Iduna's furs and Agnarr's jacket protecting them against the biting wind. The plains gave way to cliffs in the shadow of the north mountain, which in turn gave way to pine forest as they meandered through the forest into Arendelle. Iduna was sat at the front, wrapped protectively in the boy's arms which grasped the reins, her head resting backwards on his shoulder. "I won't get bored of this" she mumbled into his hair.

"What the part where we hug and kiss or the part where we go through a crisis?" Agnarr joked, tugging lightly on the reins.

"The kissing part" she pressed her lips to his cheek, settling into the crook of his neck once more.

One of the men hid in the bush, seeing the white horse in the intermittent moonlight he stalked through the trees, a musket loaded in his arms, the black cloak disguising him against the pitch trunks of the forest. He darted forward, moving closer so he could get a better shot at the girl. Seeing her on the horse, he raised his gun, the iron sights framing her chest perfectly.

He pulled the brass trigger.

The gun fired.

XXXX

A/N: aaaannnnd cliffhanger!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry to leave you guys on a cliff-hanger like that but hey! Adds drama to the plot and allows me to fall asleep without feeling guilty at leaving the story half-finished so there we go. Just a heads up this chapter might be a bit gory in parts, I'm trying to keep the injuries as realistic as possible to add another layer to the story but if that's not your taste then skip to about halfway through to avoid being traumatized. Enjoy the story and R&R! (Also, if you guys have any ideas for story plots feel free to DM me, I have a general story line but it's over a long period so there's plenty of room to flesh it out with fluff.)

XXX

The plume of smoke rose from the bush peacefully, its bellowing white smoke belching out from the cold grey steel of the barrel. Its molten ball, ejected out of the barrel, flew with a calculated precision; the metal hurtling through the air with a morbid capacity. The bullet met furs first, its shape quickly being disfigured into a twisted mess of lead, next came the thin fabric of an undershirt before it finally encountered flesh. The mangled metal dug into the skin, ripping it sideways. The metal came into contact with a rib, careering it off to the right as it dug through muscle and bone, dragging with it the debris from the clothes and the mangled path of destruction it left. The bullet then touched the other skin, bulging and bursting through it with a sharp punch, the dragged matter spraying out into a gaping wound.

Iduna squeaked quietly as she was shot, the bullet passing straight through with no jerk from her body, just a fine red spray on Agnarr's hands and jacket; his eyes widening as the magnitude of what happened settled on him. The blast scared the horse, forcing it to bolt, the shocked Agnarr and the limp body of Iduna barely holding on to the braying horse. He finally got a good grasp on the reins and pulled, bringing it to a less manic pace. Remembering something from his schooling Agnarr buried his hand in the wound plugging it shut, his stomach churning as warm liquid seeped out, Iduna's face growing grey as her lidded eyes flickered slightly in pain. The shock of the impact waned slightly and her muscles jerked as pain racked her entire body. Agnarr felt this contraction and forced the horse to run faster towards the castle but out the corner of his eye he saw a man raise another rifle up to his cheek. The king drew his sword and charged at the man, too shocked to pull the trigger as Agnarr bent down and slashed the blade across him, not looking back to see what he had done as he charged towards the castle. Hoof met cobble and the two sped straight through the main street, dazed onlookers watching the scene unfold in front of them, finally they reached the gate and Agnarr slid off the horse, easing the now groaning Iduna off the saddle with him, Kai and geda rushed out into the courtyard.

"Get the doctor quick, tell him Iduna's been shot" he blurted, kai's face falling dark as he wheeled round and ran for the castle. Iduna knelt by the girl and took out a bandage from her pocket.

"Roll her over onto her side, we need to pack the wound to stop the bleeding" she said calmly at the boy, her voice determined and commanding. He did as he was told and Iduna screamed in pain at the movement, the wound burning in her side, Iduna used the bandage cloth and started stuffing it into the gaping hole on the side of her back. "Place your hand on that side whilst I roll her back" she lowered the body of the girl back onto the cobbles, wrapping her cloak around the lower half of her body. "Agnarr she will be okay as long as you don't move your hand, do you understand" the boy nodded, face white with shock. Gerda placed her hand over the entry wound, the once pouring bleed now reduced to a soft trickle down her back, Kai arrived with the stretcher and the doctor.

"Get her on quick!" the doctor shouted as Iduna was lifted onto the stretcher. The four of them ran with it into the castle, Iduna's screams now reaching fever pitched as she grasped for Agnarr's hands, squeezing until her knuckles were white and her nails left purple marks in his skin.

"How do we get her to stop screaming?" Agnarr asked, pure panic in his voice.

"We don't!" the doctor shouted over Iduna's cries "That's how she tells us she's alive" he finished, rushing her into the infirmary. "We need irrigation, lanterns and an Iron" he shouted the orders at the nurses, who rushed around getting the equipment ready. "prepare for debridement, decontamination and vessel suture" the oldest nurse looked up, scrunched her nose and wrote down the notes, scrabbling some knives out of the draw. Agnarr watched in horror as Iduna was wheeled away, his hand being replaced by a nurse's as she was whisked way, her screams piercing through his heart. He numbly became aware of a warm hand on his shoulder pulling him away as he blindly followed, eyes unblinking and the picture of Iduna laying in her own blood filling his mind. Gerda sat him down and held him as he wept, salty tears streaking her blood-stained blouse. He slumped down in the seat next to the infirmary as Iduna's screams grew louder, the nurses rushing to save her, Gerda just rubbed circles into his back.

"How did you know what to do?" he asked, forcing his eyes shut to drown out the gurgled screams.

"After I became a seamstress, the third coalition went to war with Napoleon, I became a nurse and volunteered to help. I was at the battle of Austerlitz." Gerda finished solemnly, for the first time in his life Agnarr seeing it in the middle-aged woman.

"How do you move on?" he asked, looking at the dried blood caking his hands.

"You don't, you just live with a little bit less of the pain every day" Gerda shook his shoulder, standing up and helping the boy. Sudden blinding rage took over Agnarr and stormed off leaving a confused Gerda.

"Where are you going?"

"To get revenge" he cast a furious glance over his shoulder before high tailing it to the Admiral's office. He stormed into his office, startling the man sat at the desk. "Iduna and I were attacked, she was shot but I am unharmed. There were two men involved wearing black tailcoats and one of which is at least injured by a sword slash. I want you to find them, find out who employed them to try and kill Iduna then bring me their heads"." the fury in his eyes impressed the admiral.

"Yes your majesty, I will start immediately" he bowed and left through the back door, ordering Arendelle's small but vicious marine unit into action.

Agnarr returned to the hallway, Iduna's screams now a hoarse gargle through the door as the Surgeon still did his work. It all went quiet and the surgeon, drenched in blood burst out the door.

"She made it; the bullet came out the side when it hit her ribcage. She has lost a lot of blood and will be weak for a while but will make a full recovery" his cold words warmed Agnarr's heart regardless of the delivery as he pushed the man aside and rushed to see Iduna, now unconscious in a hospital bed.

"She's had opium for the pain so she will be asleep for a while, you may as well get some sleep yourself your majesty" the nurse by her bedside scribbled on some paper then walked towards the door.

"Why didn't you give her any opium for the operation?" he asked, a harshness to his words.

"It suppresses the heart rate, the stress of the operation with that combined would have killed her. Trust me your majesty we like little girls screaming in pain just as much as you do" the bitterness in her voice was clear but Agnarr shrugged it off. He stroked her face softly, the creases in her mottled skin showing up as dark lines stretching around her. Rushing to the bathroom he threw up, the days of stress and fear catching up to him as he emptied his stomach into the toilet basin. Wiping his mouth with his palm he took of his clothes, putting on one of the gowns kept in the infirmary for patients and binned the bloody rags. Turning on the hot water he let placed his hands under it, the steamy water turning a light crimson as Iduna's blood washed off of him; raising his hands he watched the hot water trickle down his rests, dragging with it the dried blood and pooling near his elbows before dripping into the torrent of water in the basin, a flash of Iduna screaming appeared before him and he slumped down yet again, the cold tile of the bathroom floor harsh against his bare feet.

_My Iduna _eh thought to himself, a throbbing in his throat threatening to spill out into tears. _My sweet, brave Iduna. My love _he mumbled the words to himself as sleep overcame him, smiling happily from long gone memories of the girl flashing behind his eyes.

XXX

Agnarr sat next to Iduna, holding her hand delicately, her frame resting in the same he had weeks prior, watching with waited breath as her chest rose and fell gently; the trauma of the past two days fading as her cheeks regained colour.

"Are you going to Scarborough fair?" he gently sung, Emerald eyes cast upon her sleeping features.

"Parsley, sage, Rosemary and Thyme"

"Remember me to one who lives there"

"For once she was a true love of mine"

"Love Imposes impossible tasks"

"Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme"

"Though not more than any heart asks"

"And I must know, she's a true love of mine"

Agnarr imagined her grasp on his hand tightening and he squeezed back, wanting her desperately to wake up. Again, he imagined her squeeze back, and just to reassure himself that she was in fact still asleep he glanced downwards.

But met sapphire blue eyes.

Stunned to silence he froze, taking in those Oceans that he thought would never open again, those loving and warm eyes speckled with spots of amber and green making them shine in the sunlight. He leant down and kissed her, her hand immediately going to the back of his head and running it through his hair.

"I... I thought I lost you Iduna, you scared me so much. I thought you were dead" he stammered, resting his nose against hers.

"I'm not that soft, give me some credit" Her raspy voice was barely a whisper in the large open room, Agnarr handed her a glass of water which she readily drank from, its contents disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot and then sung at the top of my voice for five weeks straight" she drank the second glass of water Agnarr gave her in a single gulp.

"You broke our promise" he said solemnly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was stupid" she replied, rubbing circles on the back of his hands

"Please never do that again" his steely gaze rested on her, emerald eyes catching the daylight making then glow.

"I promise" she leant up and kissed him, grimacing slightly.

"They found out who did it" Agnarr said after a moment of comfortable silence between the two.

"Who was it?"

"Baron Isjaki, the two thugs he hired gave up on him pretty quickly, however Isjaki has fled to Weselton and sought asylum against us"

"Weselton? More like Weaseltown to me" Iduna glowed with her laughter, Agnarr soaking it up. "What of the lackeys?" Iduna asked innocently.

"They have been dealt with" the conversation finished.

"So, your majesty, I think you have a damsel in distress that needs your assistance" Iduna pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and slumped back into her pillow, looking through the slits in her eyes at the smiling boy.

"Indeed madame, may I suggest that I start by waking her from her slumber by giving her true loves kiss" the words felt new in his mouth, but slid into place with ease.

"That would be an _amazing _idea your majesty" she closed her eyes fully and smiled, puckering her lips slightly as she waited for Agnarr. He leant over her, taking in her soft and gentle features framed by her deep brown hair flecked with gold and red, and gently stroked her cheek which made her shudder and beam. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, angling her slightly so that the kiss was deepened. She fastened her arms around the boy's neck bringing them even tighter together as they revelled in their union, they separated, hot breath mingling in their faces as they gazed into each other's pools. "I also think that serenading your princess would be a good idea" Iduna said breathily, eyes unmoving from his face.

"What do you want me to sing" their faces were an inch apart.

"What was that song you were singing before?" Iduna rubbed his back, taking in the hardened features beneath his tunic.

"I learnt it when I visited England with my father, a young market boy was singing it to a young girl when we visited the east coast" he moved away leaving Iduna longing and cleared his throat, stretching out one arm so she could nestle close to him on the bed.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
For she once was a true love of mine"

He ran his fingers through her brown locks, stroking them gently as he softly sang, his chest humming through her body.

"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without any seam nor needlework  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

Tell her to wash it in yonder dry well  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Which never sprung water nor rain ever fell  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Which never bore blossom since Adam was born  
And then she'll be a true love of mine"

He petted her nose once before he continued.

"Ask her to do me this courtesy  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
And ask for a like favour from me  
And then she'll be a true love of mine

Ask him to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea-sand  
For then he'll be a true love of mine

Ask him to plough it with a lamb's horn  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
And sow it all over with one peppercorn  
For then he'll be a true love of mine

Ask him to reap it with a sickle of leather  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
And gather it up with a rope made of heather  
For then he'll be a true love of mine

When he has done and finished his work  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Ask him to come for his cambric shirt  
For then he'll be a true love of mine"

He kissed her on the forehead softly as he whispered the last words:

"Love imposes impossible tasks  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
But none more than any heart would ask  
I must know you're a true love of mine"

"That was beautiful" awestruck, she stared straight at him and admired his soft and yet chiselled features, the occasional wrinkle giving away his past strains, the warm feeling in her chest swelling and consuming her.

"I think I may need another kiss to make sure I'm not dreaming" the corner of her mouth quirked upwards as the two descended into bliss once more.

XXX

As the weeks flew by Agnarr stayed by Iduna every day, holding her hand through every painful examination and every restless night, running through the corridors as she sometimes awoke with a strangled scream caught in her throat. Each time she needed something he was there for her, giving her everything from a glass of water to gentle nothings in her ear as she wept into his chest. Isjaki was replaced by a military commander with experience in foreign relations and the council found a new respect for the king, his strength and love clearly destroying any slight they previously had against Iduna. Slowly iduna regained her health and strength, from needing help to go to the bathroom across the room to occasionally wandering the hallways to the library with just a walking stick. One day, Agnarr surprised her by bringing up chocolate flapjacks baked by the cook especially, her love of the sweet showing by the intensity of the kissing that followed.

"I love you" she said one night; Agnarr reading her her favourite story for the fifth time that week.

"I love you more than you can imagine" he replied, squeezing her loose hand gently.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky"

"I love you more than there is water in the ocean"

"I love you more than there are gales in the wind"

He thought for a second, enjoying the game.

"I love you more than you love chocolate"

She held up her hands in mock defeat, throwing them around him as a sign he had won, slowly she leaned towards his ear and whispered faintly.

"You taste better than Chocolate anyway" how his eyes remained in his skull, Agnarr didn't know.

XXX

Sorry for the late upload, did warn this may happen with exams, interviews and daily stress but I do want to keep my targets. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This might be the last chapter I upload this week as I have a university interview on the Thursday which requires me to go down on Wednesday so I'm stressing. Thank you so much for the continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXX

Iduna had been progressing well, her limp had been growing less and less noticeable as the days went on, the doctor noti8ng at how well she had been progressing. Agnarr had helped her every step, the nightly terrors soon being reduced from every night to every fortnight, the warm hugs and gentle soothing helping her chase them away. She had finally braved the ascent to the observatory, the spiral staircase proving more of a challenge than she first thought but with Agnarr holding her by the waste ad helping her up each uneven block anything was possible. By now news of the two courting had spread all over Arendelle and the people seemed to be pleased with the king's choice, whether it was the notes he received directly or the knowing smiles and tips of the head whenever he opened the consultations the people made it clear that they approved of the young couple despite not knowing anything about the girl. The council on the other hand were a bit harder to persuade; their newfound respect for the king being overshadowed by slanderous whispers and accusatory glances in the meetings.

"If it will make you happy, I can ask Gerda to teach Iduna the rules of court, that way it makes you happy and it keeps the people happy" Agnarr said one meeting.

"That still doesn't change the issue regarding her blood" Kveikur offered up, his dark green uniform pressed meticulously.

"As far as I am aware there _is _no issue with her blood" the daggers he sent to the general made him gulp. "Iduna has just as much of a right to court me as any queen or princess does. Baron Isjaki..." the air was swept out the room by the mention of his name "Clearly didn't understand that and his loyalties have been made clearly known when he fled to Weselton like the coward he is" Agnarr shot a pointed glare at the commander. "Should I question your loyalties as well?"

"No! Your majesty, not at all – err – forgive my prudishness" the commander stuttered and spluttered in front of the king.

"Nonetheless I recognise what role this council plays in the decision making of the country and as you do represent the nobility they too must be placated" Agnarr raised his hand cutting off a lord who opened his mouth. "She will take the lessons in court as one day I do hope to make her queen" Agnarr ignored the anger and irritation in some of their faces. "Are there any objections" none raised their hand. "Good, you are dismissed gentlemen" the council descended intro hushed mutters as the men rose from their seats. Agnarr whizzed out of the room and entered his office shutting the door sharply behind him, the musk of the old room bringing a peace to him. He drifted to the large wooden desk and opened a bottle of Whiskey from underneath it, pouring a small glass for himself. He sipped it and the warm liquid calmed his nerves slightly, his eyes focused on the imposing portrait of his father. _Please tell me I am doing the right thing _he repeated in his head, the same green eyes as his following him around the room. A gentle knock broke him out of his revelry.

"Kai said you just dismissed the council, how are you" Iduna hobbled into the room wearing a dress that started with a pastel blue but softly changed into a deep navy shade pitted with golden stars at the hem.

"Better now you're here" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I wanted to speak to you about something" Iduna stepped away, encouraging him.

"I want you to learn the rules of court"

"Why?" Iduna asked, face scrunching at the idea of benign rituals to please old men dressed in tunics three sizes too tight and with noses too big to see beyond.

"Because if you are to appear by my side in the royal court you need to know how to ensure wars aren't started"

"So you're saying we might go to war over my table manners?"

"People have been to war over lesser things before" Agnarr quipped "Look, I don't like it either but not only will this make the council happier and more accepting but if you are to be queen you will be a representative of Arrendelle then you will need to know what to do in order to stop an old man or woman from having a stroke at the thought of an incorrectly used spoon"

"So, you want me to be queen? You want me to marry you?" of course that's the bit that she picked up on.

"Errrrrr..." Agnarr turned bright red and froze. "Eventually?" he asked, his voice growing pitchy with embarrassment. Iduna kissed him to make him feel better.

"It's okay, I understand. We're too young anyway" she said.

"Totally"

"We haven't been through enough of life"

"Well..." Agnarr started thinking about all the craziness the past three months have had.

"And we've only been dating for three months"

"That's true. So, instead of that I want to ask if you'll ring the yule bell with me" Agnarr held his breath.

"Ring the what what?" Iduna scrunched her face at him out of confusion.

"Every year at Christmas the royal family ring the yule bell in the church to symbolise the start of the holiday. It's a massive thing and as we are officially going out with each other I think you should join me. I want you to join me" the heat creeped around his ears as he fiddled with his hands.

"I would love to" she sealed the deal with another kiss. "So, what will these lessons entail?" Iduna asked, her arms snaking around his neck as they swayed together from foot to foot.

"Gerda will teach you them so they can't be that bad. They cover how to use the billion and one utensils at a dinner table, how to eat food correctly and dancing"

"Okay, but with one condition!" Iduna held up her finger to his face, nearly poking his eye out in the process.

"Name it"

"You teach me dancing"

XXX

"And sip" Gerda repeated for the third time that afternoon, Iduna sipping the tepid tea from the porcelain cup, wincing slightly at the foul taste. "Good, you're getting the hang of it" Gerda encouraged. "We'll have you fit for a queen in no time" Iduna choked slightly on her drink.

"I'm not queen" she whispered.

"Oh, but dearie, I've known our Agnarr all of his life and if he's good at a million thing he is bad at hiding his emotions; it's a family thing. I know that he loves you so much that one day you will be queen. Just one thing..." the older woman leant in close to Iduna and whispered "Hurt him and I will hunt you down" the grey eyes bore deep into her as she gulped. "Next is the soup spoon"

XXX

Iduna wandered through the hallways, back aching from sitting straight too much and arms shaking from holding thousands of cups of tea. She knocked on Agnarr's bedroom door and let herself in, the boy looking up from the reading desk by the windows.

"You look exhausted" he immediately lifted off his seat and offered it to her which she accepted gladly, slumping onto the wooden chair as Agnarr massaged her shoulders.

"I hope you realise how much I love you going through that for you" she sighed, melting into his touch.

"I know how much you love me, you put up with me" Agnarr laughed lightly, sending her eyes into a flickering mess heavy with sleep. "Come on sleepy head, it's a new dish for tea tonight and the chef is excited to try it out on us"

"What is it?" she asked, resting her head against his abdomen.

"It's something called curry, imported from the far east apparently"

"Sounds... Interesting" Iduna said. "What is it exactly?"

"I don't know, said it would be a surprise" Agnarr replied, carrying on with the soothing motions on Iduna. "Guess there's only one way to find out" He stopped the massage as Iduna let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact, but was silenced when he took her hand and lifted her off the chair as they went down to the great hall linked at the elbows.

XXX

"Who would eat this stuff?" Agnarr asked, downing an entire jar of water as he rubbed the tears from his eyes, the red paste mixed with rice sitting barely touched on his plate.

"What do you mean? It's amazing!" Iduna said in between mouthfuls, readily eating the spicy sauce. She put down her fork and looked at the boy "Are you saying you can't handle a bit of heat?" Iduna's mirthful face sent him into defensive mode.

"Not at all" he suddenly regained all his regal composure as he took a hesitant forkful of the red sauce. He kept it in his mouth and chewed, eyes watering from the pain. He swallowed and pretended to act normally but gave up when the heat became too much. Breaking every court protocol Gerda taught him when he was a child he immediately reached for the jug and drank straight from it, downing at least half of it before he returned it to its place. Only then did he notice Iduna laughing. "How can you even like this stuff?"

"It warms you up, it's like a hug on the inside" Agnarr melted slightly at the happy face she made. A knock distracted them.

"Your majesty, if the heat is too much, I have made up a sauce that lowers it down" The Chef placed a gravy boat filled with a creamy sauce on the table as he bowed and left. Agnarr looked at it hesitantly before pouring a small amount and mixing it with the deadly orange sauce. He took a bite, then another, before he poured half of the cream onto his plate and continued with it.

"Definitely the spice" Iduna commented, digging into the dish once more.

"What can I say? I've always preferred the cold" Agnarr helped himself to another helping of the cream sauce.

XXX

The two were sat by the fire after their dinners, Iduna asking for another helping of the stuff before they finally had their hot chocolate desserts.

"This is my favourite time of day" she said.

"Mine too" Agnarr mirrored, snuggling closer to her on the couch as the fire crackled in the marble cage.

"What are your favourite kid's names?" she asked, wrapping an arm around him as he did the same around her.

"Hmm... Anna, Ruth, Halla, Thora and Rose. What are yours?"

"Those are all girl's names. Am I detecting a bias?" Iduna joked, rubbing his back as she gazed into the flames. "Mine are Ruth, Elsa, Agnes, Yelena and Honey"

"Those are all girl's names too, and I must admit I do like the idea of having my own daughters and seeing them fall in love"

"Same here" she sighed into him, nestling her face into his dark green tunic. "What do you want for Christmas?" she asked sleepily.

"A kiss under the mistletoe" he flirted.

"What a coincidence" she yawned, throwing herself over him as the warmth seeped into her bones. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow, we are going to have breakfast together and then you and I are going to go around town and go to the market"

"Okay, that sounds... Lovely" she stretched out over him again and a soft snore came from her sleeping body. Agnarr stayed with her for a while longer, enjoying the warm weight on his chest before he lowered her down onto the couch and wrapped a warm blanket around her, leaving her undisturbed in the library. He walked through the corridors but was intercepted by Field Marshall Helig.

"Your majesty I have important news" the old man started, a lean strength to his frame in the dark green uniform lined with Gold and medals.

"What is it?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Great Britain is calling on its allies once more, it wants you to reaffirm your desire to maintain ally's sir"

"Of course, it will be done"

"Thank you, sir, it brings relief to my men" The field marshal bowed and left him, the medals jingling on his chest. Agnarr thought nothing of it and returned to his room, mind filled with pictures of Iduna sleeping on his chest.

XXX

The next morning Iduna met Agnarr at the breakfast table; toast, sausages and bacon laid out before them. Iduna took her helping, practicing the rituals taught to her by Gerda over the past few days. She glanced at the calendar placed on the walls. "17th December 1813" she whispered to herself memorising the date.

"It's a good day, the sky is clear, and the market is busy" Agnarr flicked through some reports of the army handed to him by the field marshal last night.

"Good, I'm a bit nervous" she admitted, he walked up behind her and held her hand. "Don't be, it's the next step for _us" _He emphasised the last word, making some tension leave her chest.

"I know, I just don't want to ruin it." she whispered

"nothing you could do could possibly ruin today" he pressed a kiss to her hand. "Well, except if you broke up with me"

"That most definitely will not happen" she returned the kiss with one on his cheek. "What do they have at the market?"

"Oh! Normal shops; blacksmiths, butchers, carpenters and merchants but today they have a special traveller from the far west, he has brought with him sugar and something called rum. It's a rarity around these parts" Agnarr's eyes lit up at the prospect of trading, economics and business being one of his favourite subjects.

"You really like your shopping" Iduna said, looking at the boy with amusement.

"Hey if you're the scientist, I'm the politician" Iduna pecked him on the cheek.

"For which I am eternally grateful for" She looped her arm around his and together they moved off into the busy courtyard, shops scattered about the lace in regular squares and lines. The doors to the castle opened and the courtyard came to a standstill for a second, all eyes resting on the young couple standing at the mouth of the hallway. The area was thick with silence, Agnarr looking about at his people; a black and red coat cloaking him against the biting cold. A solitary clap rang out across the yard, then another, followed by a third; soon the whole courtyard erupted into applause as the couple joined at the arm descended the steps into the market, swamped by merchants from all over the continent trying to sell them everything.

Scents and sounds filled their senses, the two never leaving each other's sides as they weeded their way through the market, Iduna noticing the jealous stares of some of the girls at the stalls, a twinge of possessiveness in her chest with each lingering eye. Warmth spread through her chest each time Agnarr would turn away from a merchant to explain something about a trade route or deal that he had signed, the excitement in his eyes being enough to have her interested. The two coasted through the crowd throughout the afternoon, the winter sun slowly drooping behind the mountains bordering the fjord. Retiring for the night, the two entered the great hall and Iduna sighed, relieved that it was all over, although being with Agnarr made it tolerable.

"Tired?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I'm not used to crowds" Iduna Undid the wool navy coat hanging over her shoulders and hung it up, tightening the mauve scarf around her neck as she shivered from the cold.

"I've not seen that scarf before" Agnarr helped her with the thick fabric perched carefully on the hook.

"It was my mother's; they're passed down from mother to daughter"

"It's beautiful" Agnarr gently felt the fine fabric warmed by Iduna's body.

"Thank you"

"I have something for you, I bought it today" Agnarr fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. Iduna received it carefully and pried open the thong holding the top shut. Inside it was a small silver snowflake, a sapphire dotting the centre, Iduna held it in her palm, the silver catching the candle light so the sapphire glowed.

"It's beautiful" Iduna's eyes were wide at the beauty of the gift.

"Call it an early Christmas present" Agnarr replied, the wind knocked out of him by Iduna's fierce hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated over and over again, immediately putting the necklace on and hugging him even tighter.

"I'm glad you like it" he wheezed, his lungs felt like they had been crushed under her bear hug.

XXX

A/N: I'm sorry if the last part was a bit meh, I'm absolutely exhausted as its 11-o clock where I am, and I've been working since 6 AM. Thanks for the continued support, it does mean a lot. R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Fluff time! It's the pairs first Christmas and time for Iduna to ring the yule bell. Just a heads up this is the Christmas of 1813, with Agnarr currently 15 and Iduna the same age (Agnarr was born in February and Iduna was born in May) and I'm putting the events of Frozen in 1840 so there's an idea of the timeline. Enjoy!

XXX

Sparkling ice crystals littered the floor, the powdery fresh snow undisturbed in the early morning twilight. The town had yet to awake, the houses shrouded in darkness for another few hours yet; their roofs capped with a brilliant white sheet of thick snow. Brilliant blue moonlight bathed the town, giving the snow an ethereal glow crowned with the diamonds of a thousand fractals. A solitary golden light beamed through the observatory in the castle, its warm glow illuminating the towers of paper and notebooks stacked in the room. Iduna angled the scope towards the north, searching for a good look at the lights in the sky. Angelic greens and purples illuminated the sky over the north mountain, their undulating ranks swirling and bellowing in the still morning air. The purples illuminated her face, drowning out the light of the solitary candle as the soft light bathed her in a peaceful aura. The greens and purples mingled to pinks and blues where they crossed, the magical arms and organs swirling blindly high above her. Her eyes grew droopy and they slowly closed, sending her off into a blissful sleep.

She awoke suddenly, the biting cold waking her as the sun broke the horizon over the mountains. Cursing under her breath she shut the skylight to the observatory and lit the fire, shaking violently as the cold penetrated her body. Throwing on the crimson shawl draped over the chair and lighting the fire she shivered in the night, her bones trying desperately to shake out the cold that had soaked into them. Surrendering she instead tried to find warmth in the lower levels of the castle, closing the hatch securely to fend off the crawling cold. Glimpsing at the clock she saw its hands pointing to the right; sighing she traipsed through the halls trying to find some peace in the warmth of the castle. She too in the light of the Aurora through the large pane window and sighed, remembering the times when she saw the same sight from the forest. Images of the impenetrable mist filled her mind, the overwhelming grief and sorrow at the loss of her family threatening to overwhelm her; a shiver travelled down her spine as she shook off the waves running in her head. Moving on she drove forward, instead filling her mind with pictures of the strawberry blond boy that had consumed her life. _I wonder what he would like for Christmas_ she thought to herself, tongue sticking out between her lips as she paused to think.

"Ouch!" the exclamation made her head whip round as a loud thump was heard on the other side of the library door. She pushed it open, her chest tight with the expectation of meeting an intruder but was met with the sight of Agnarr sucking his finger; a half put up Christmas tree standing in the corner. He turned around and immediately spread out across the tree, trying his best to hide it. "it's a surprise!" he exclaimed, trying desperately to hide her view of the tree.

"I heard you shout" she stated, fiddling with the shawl over her shoulders as she went up to the boy and took his hand in hers. "You have a splinter!" genuine concern in her voice. "We are going to the kitchen now" she dragged him by the hand, nearly pulling him over.

"How do you know what to do?" he asked, wincing slightly as her strength yanked him forward.

"I used to live in a forest. Made of trees. That are made out of wood" the playful mirth in her smile made his heart melt. _I'd trust her with my life _he thought to himself, the throbbing in his finger disappearing as he was consumed by her presence. The couple whirled through the kitchen doors and immediately started running a bowl of hot water. Eyes focused on the draws she drew out a needle and some witch hazel from the herb cupboard "This won't take a second" she reassured, plunging his hand into the hot water making him jump slightly at the hot temperature. "If you behave, I might just give you something to reward your bravery" she winked at him, sending him crimson.

"What will my reward be my fair maiden?" he flirted back, sending her into crimson as well.

"You will see my gallant hero" she smiled at him, the cold from before replaced with a burning fire in her chest. She took his hand and found the offending splinter; taking the needle she dug into his skin, making him wince in pain, as she rooted around to push the splinter out. The brown speck finally came out of the wound, a small trickle of blood following its wake, dipping his hand into the hot water once again she looked up and met his gaze, nothing but love and adoration plastered across his face. "If you stay like that you won't be able to change your face" she said, ears burning.

"I wouldn't want it to" she was stricken wordless. Instead of formulating a reply she focused back on his hand, pressing the witch hazel to the wound and washing it with the warm water. When she was satisfied, she raised the finger and pressed a chaste kiss to it.

"See, all better" the water made a gurgling sound as she poured it down the sink. "And now for your prize" she sat down opposite to him and drew her face closer to him, gaze unbreaking from his as she lost herself in his forest green eyes. "Close your eyes" she whispered, and he obeyed, soon she could feel his warm breath on her face, and she stayed there for a second, admiring the power she had over him. She drew away and placed a mint truffle on his lips as he opened his eyes shocked at the cool texture on his lips. "Expecting something else?" she tilted her head and grinned at him, deep blue eyes filled with amusement.

"I was expecting something more like this" he caught her off guard as he closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers, eliciting a squeak of surprise at the warm contact. They continued the embrace, lips engaged and unbreaking, each other absorbing the feeling; eventually Iduna broke the kiss.

"You taste of mint"

The pair burst into deep belly laughter, the type that shakes you from the inside out and fills every crack. "You taste of raspberries" she replied after the laughing had died down.

"I was wondering, as we are both awake, would you like to decorate the Christmas tree with me? I was going to surprise you with it tomorrow, but the surprise has been kind of ruined..." Agnarr rambled on, lifting himself on his tip toes and settling back down repeatedly with nervousness.

"I would love to" she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, soothing him instantly "Show the way my gallant hero"

XXX

The two spent the rest of the night putting up the tree, each ribbon and ornament was celebrated with a quick kiss or a hug between the two, extenuating the time it took to sort the whole thing out. Red baubles and blue stars peppered the tree, often placed in couplets at Agnarr and Iduna stayed lose throughout the whole ordeal, one placing their chosen ornament next to the others. Eventually the time came to place the star, just as the sun broke over the spine of the north mountain. The pair took the metal star and held it together, Agnarr reaching on his tiptoes to fit the heavy object on top of the laiden tree, already protesting with the weight of the baubles and stars on its branches.

"All done" iduna placed her hands on her hips, admiring the handiwork standing in front of them.

"It's pretty spectacular" Agnarr joined her, dusting his hands off as he looked at the slightly lopsided tree; shining brightly with the decorations.

"When we were in the forest, we used to celebrate the solstice by having a big bonfire" she reminisced "We would have a great deal of the winter stores cooked up and celebrate the changing of the days"

"My dad and I used to give each other 'pre-Christmas' gifts. It was my mother's favourite tradition before she died." Agnarr joined her on the seat, shoulders touching.

"My father was the leader of the tribe, the day the war broke out he disappeared. I haven't seen him since." she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I won't do any disappearing on you. I promise" he whispered to her, rubbing her back softly.

"You'd better not, I love you too much" she laughed, he laughed as they embraced each other in the early dawn light, the blood reds and oranges illuminating the library room. The two stayed like that for a while, soft kisses on each other's cheeks here and there as the sun slowly ascended over the mountains and into the pristine blue sky.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so, I'm looking forward to it" she replied, burying her face into his chest.

"I can't wait for us to ring the yule bell. The party afterwards is a bit stuffy but if you want, we can sneak out and join the townspeople. They do know how to party." Agnarr chuckled, remembering when his father had snuck him out to the local town after the stuffy formal dinner in the castle.

"That sounds great actually, I'd love to"

XXX

The day went without worry, Agnarr finishing off some last-minute paperwork before the holidays officially began and Iduna writing up some observations. Eventually it came to preparing for ringing the yule bell, some maids helping Iduna with her lilac dress trimmed with deep crimson at the hem for the holiday. She put on a warm fur coat, dyed a navy blue and had her normally loose brown hair tied up into a neat bun, looking in the mirror and getting an approving nod from Gerda she met Agnarr in the great hall. Snaking one arm around his he gave the command.

"Open the Gates!"

Loud clanking filled the hall as the wooden doors eased open, revealing to them a large crowd all cheering the king on. The couple entered the town square and passed through the crowd, waving to the townsfolk as they cheered the couple on. Climbing the platform, the green rope hung limp from the bell, awaiting their pull. Agnarr turned to the crowd and began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for attending this ceremony today. It is the start of the yuletide holidays!" a cheer erupted from the crowd. "As we do every year we shall ring in the holiday with our bell, so without a due, may warm fires; good health and merriness come your way. God save Arendelle!" the crowd burst into applause and chants of _God save the King _Agnarr retreated to the back of the platform and joined hand with Iduna, both grasping the rope to the bell and pulling sharply. For a moment no sound came and Iduna's breath hitched but was soon released as a deafening ring echoed out across the fjord. The crowd erupted into cheers once more and a band started playing music, the celebrations already kicking off. The two retreated back to the castle, shaking hands and receiving congratulations from the people as they made their way back, the great hall already filled with barons and nobles. The hall fell silent as they entered but was soon replaced with applause as the young King and future Queen took their seats at the table, a queue of barons and lords forming to meet them.

"Congratulations your majesty, merry Christmas"

"It is so nice to see young love"

"I wish my daughters have a love as true as yours my lady"

"When is the engagement to be announced" the last one made Iduna choke on her mulled wine, nearly sending the warm liquid into the Lord's face. "Unfortunately, my lord we are quite a way off that yet" Agnarr replied coolly.

"Oh well, better hurry up! I don't think I have many more years on this earth, and I would like to see our young king marry for love" the merry face of the Lord cracked up into a genuine smile "Merry Christmas to the both of you" The next lord stood up to the table and Agnarr internally sighed. It was Lord Kveikur.

"Your majesty, you know fully well I didn't approve of your match some time ago" Iduna's face fell, flashing back to the insults thrown at her through the wall. "But you have changed my mind" he turned to Iduna and held her hand. "My dear, it is true I didn't think highly of you at first; but seeing how my king is happy with you when he is with you, that is a skill few possess. I apologise for what I have said in the past and wish you nothing but good health and many children in the future" He bowed down and raised his glass to the crowd. "To the King! And Lady Iduna!" the crowd repeated the toast, warmth and relief filling Iduna as yet more lords and Barons came to greet them.

"Will you be having a winter or summer wedding?"

"How many children will you be having?"

"Would you prefer wine or port for the wedding?" the incessant questions Agnarr parred off with practiced ease but made Iduna blush more and more furiously with each probing question, filling her with an overwhelming happiness at the thought of a future with Agnarr. Suddenly a very old, frail lady, dressed in the trappings of a bygone era stepped onto the platform and leant in close to Iduna. Shocked, she leant closer into the woman who whispered to her.

"Tell me my dear, how is our king in the bedroom department?" Iduna's face grew white and her eyes nearly fell out of her skull as the old lady cackled to herself and left her stammering a response.

"We.. Err... hav-en't done anything of.. That nature before" she stuttered out, cheeks a deep purple. The lady chuckled to herself and moved on.

"What did she ask?" Agnarr's face was a look of curiosity.

"You don't want to know" she replied, taking a large swig of mulled wine. The evening repeated the same, Barons and earls giving the couple their congratulations and asking the same probing questions about their relationship, although none as probing as the little old lady's. Eventually the time came for the closure of the party and Agnarr and Iduna retreated to the private wing of the castle, unbeknownst to the others changing into plain clothes. They snuck out the servant's entrance and ran across the courtyard, sticking to the shadows to avoid being recognised. They made it to the town square with ease, hands intertwined as the noise and atmosphere overtook them. The people were dancing and feasting on tables; beer wine and cider flowing freely in the pubs. A 'refreshed' man handed the two some mugs of beer and Iduna carefully took a sip, the bitter drink going down nicely. "Ooh I love this song" Iduna heard before she was whisked away by Agnarr into the dancing area. The two held hands and started a lively jig; violins and drums raiding heir tempo as the two lovers danced and laughed in the moonlight. The song came to a halt and the crowd cheered, Agnarr ringing Iduna clos and pressing a kiss to her lips, eliciting even more whoops from the crowd. Returning to the table, bowls of meat and cake were placed in front of them and they readily g in, the warmth filing them up. Two more mugs of beer were placed down and Iduna drank hers quickly, Agnarr looking at her with shock.

"What? We had loads of this stuff in the forest" she rugged and downed the rest, moving onto another one. A gruff man sat opposite to the couple and nearly fell straight out his chair, catching onto the table just before he fell.

"I bet 'ee that 'ee cannae at me in a drinking match ye wee stuck up cloons" he slurred.

"It's on" Iduna tared the man in the eyes and gestured for another pint. She downed it quickly with the man, each slamming their tankard on the table at the same time. A second one was ordered and the same happened, then a third and a fourth, and a fifth. "Let's use something stronger" Iduna encouraged, determined to win the match, she reached out and opened a bottle of whisky, pouring two shot glasses out. Agnarr grew worried now but didn't interfere, the effects no catching up to Iduna just yet. They downed the lasses and poured out another, swigging it down in one go.

"Come on laddie, are 'ee gonna t yer bird have all the fun?" the man goaded, passing a glass to Agnarr who cautiously smelled the drink and wrinkled his nose in disgust bit forced the golden liquid down. "That's more like it laddie, have anae un on me" he passed the king another drink and he downed it again. The three continued drinking like this until the bottle ran dry, and the gruff man fell over.

"Well that was interesting" Iduna commented, slamming the table and trying to stand up, only ending up in Agnarr's arms as she fell over, taking him with her and bursting into a fit of giggles as the two collided with the stone pavement. Roars of the crowd around them made them get up, stumbling over each other, Iduna taking another bite cake, stumbling over Agnarr and into his arms.

Giggling and stumbling the two staggered back to the castle, barely remembering to use the servant's entrance. Barrelling through the kitchen Iduna had the idea to run and so she did but was confused when the tiled floor met her face with a large slap.

"Ow" she groaned, Agnarr gingerly helping her to her feet. The two stayed interlocked, the drunken stupour cleared away for a second.

"I lov... love you so much Aggie" Iduna slurred, wrapping her arms around him and bear hugging him tightly.

"I love... *hic* you too my shooting star" he kissed her hair and Iduna started humming a tune.

"Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found

In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned

Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?

Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found"

Iduna finished with a hiccup, burying her face into the fabric of Agnarr's coat.

"Where did you learn that?" Agnarr asked, swaying with Iduna slightly.

"Hmm, old – hic – lullaby from – hic – home" she murmured.

"Come on, let's go to bed" she dragged Agnarr out the kitchen, and up the stairs, leaving the boy dumbfounded. She dragged him into her room and immediately started kissing him violently, rummaging her hands through his strawberry locks as the two passionately held one another. "You smell of toffee" she whispered, breaking the kisses momentarily. Immediately she kicked her boots off and pulled him towards the bed, the two slamming into the cotton, laughing as they fell. The two stared into each other's eyes. Forest meeting Ocean. Iduna turned her back onto Agnarr and snuggled up closely, his arm wrapping around her protectively.

"Merry Christmas Aggie" Iduna murmured, voice heavy with sleep.

"Merry Christmas Iduna" he replied, equally as quiet with exhaustion.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, the warmth of their bodies pressed closely filling them with peace and comfort.

XXX

A/N: sorry for the delayed update, my interview took everything out of me. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter, I enjoyed writing it and it was a good distraction from the absolute genocide that was my interview. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am exhausted and tired, but I need to write a few more chapters so here I am. I hope you enjoy this; it's going to speed up the ace a bit as I add some plot rather than just mindless fluff and it may get dark with some serious issues being addressed (But don't worry our two lovebirds will make it through) enjoy! R&R!

XXX

A week had passed since the 'yule bell' incident as Gerda had put it, the sore heads and blinding migraines the following day only just wearing off; both teens swearing never to drink again. Light snow had begun to fall, dusting the rooftops with a pristine blanket each day and the countdown to Christmas itself was decreasing. Castle staff whisked busily around polishing statues and plates until they were near perfect mirrors. Agnarr had stayed in his office each day, sending regards to all the royal families he was related to, albeit tenuously, and wishing them a merry Christmas. For the most Part Iduna had spent her time in the town, visiting the orphanage and delivering gifts from the castle to various charitable institutions; despite it being a holiday, no rest was in sight. Agnarr picked up a letter and used the worn letter opener in the shape of a sabre to rip it open. Reading the parchment his face fell, an audible groan escaping his mouth.

"What's the matter your majesty?" Kai asked, concerned for the king.

"My Auntie, Queen Ethel is visiting us, her ship is arriving this afternoon"

"Oh"

"Oh Indeed, you know what happened last time! This is a disaster!" Agnarr let his face fall into his hands, rubbing the temples violently.

"Your majesty; leave it to me" the older man nodded at the king reassuringly.

"Thank you, kai, I'd better go and warn Iduna" the men set off in opposite directions, Kai immediately ordering around lingering staff to prepare for the visit and Agnarr jogging towards the observatory. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back in a warm waterfall of browns and golds; the sight was enough to make him melt inside.

"I have some bad news" Iduna looked up from writing the endless Christmas cards, her brow knitted in concern. "My aunt is coming to visit; she is here this afternoon"

"Why is that bad news? We have plenty of food at the castle" Iduna stood up, a knot forming in her stomach.

"Let's just say, she's not exactly the most liberal of people" Agnarr started rubbing his hands in a tense motion "She isn't going to like us being together"

"So you haven't told her" Iduna shot him a look that could kill.

"Errmmm" he mumbled.

"Why?" she asked, her steel glare unbreaking. "Are you embarrassed about me?"

"What no! No! It's just, I don't really like talking to her because of what she said about my mother after she died, I wasn't expecting her to come and visit, especially after dad..." he trailed off, a dark expression filling him.

"What do you plan on doing" her voice was sturdy, but her gaze had softened a little.

"Nothing, she either accepts you or not. At the end of the day I'm king here not her so she will have to respect my wishes whether she likes it or not" it was Agnarr's turn to be sturdy now, a hardened expression that Iduna called his 'king face' taking over him.

"Good, when is she arriving?" Iduna asked, returning to writing her Christmas cards again.

"This afternoon" the pen hit the floor.

"This - Afternoon?!"

"This afternoon" he nodded solemnly.

"But there's the dinner to be sorted, and the accommodation!" she began to ramble on, her voice slowly slurring the words together as she, suddenly felt self-conscious.

"It's okay, Kai has it handled" Iduna let out a sigh of relief, sinking back into the chair, throwing her head back so her chocolate locks drape down to a few inches above the floor. Agnarr moved behind her and started running gentle fingers through her locks, she groaned out of relaxation at his touch.

"What is she like?"

"Impulsive, rash, harsh and nasty"

"Are you sure she's related to you?" Iduna asked, giggling as he wrapped a finger up in her hair.

"Unfortunately, yes, Europeans pride themselves on lineage for some reason" he sighed, stroking her hair softly. "I wish I could just escape to the woods with you"

"Your people need you Agnarr, and the woods aren't that amazing when you're used to a castle. There's no chocolate!" she erupted into fits of giggles as she feigned her outrage and distress.

"I know, still, it doesn't mean I wish it can't be just you and I in a log cabin somewhere under the northern lights." he pressed a kiss to her head.

"That does sound... Dreamy" she let the last word ring out.

"Iduna, I don't care what my aunt thinks of you. Just know I love you no matter what for who you are." He looked straight into her eyes, admiring for the millionth time the sapphire blue colour of them.

"I know, and I love you too despite your crazy family. You'll always have me"

A knock on the door broke them apart.

"Your majesty, she is here" Kai said through the wooden panels.

"Already? It's only 11AM!"

"I know your majesty; she is insistent she sees you immediately" Agnarr sighed aggressively, cursing under his breath, Iduna already tying up her hair with some red ribbons.

"No point in delaying it Aggie, might as well face the music" she hugged him from behind tightly holding the door open and gesturing for him to follow.

Standing outside the great hall Iduna took a breath and felt Agnarr's hand squeeze hers reassuringly. "It's okay Iduna, I'm here" she gulped nervously and nodded, pushing the door to the great hall open. An elderly woman, with silver hair and a ruby encrusted crown sitting on her head stood imperiously at the other end of the hall. A crimson dress flowed down her body and a garnet necklace hung from her chest. Her face was pale and drawn, wrinkles and age decaying at her features slowly, the pale thin lips scratching across her face were the only signs left of her mouth. She stood imperiously, her age not eating away at her pride, and smoked an ornate clay pipe which she took a long drag of before she spoke.

"Agnarr! So good to see you my boy" she walked towards the couple, completely ignoring Iduna, and wrapped her free arm around the boy's shoulders.

"And you too aunty, what brings you here?" he asked, still unsure as to why exactly she was visiting.

"To see you over Christmas of course! Dear boy I thought you'd be smarter than your father" Agnarr narrowed his eyes as he bit back down the urge to retaliate.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked, the irritation in his voice evident.

"A few weeks, no more" Agnarr bit down his need to shout out at her, the rage nearly boiling over.

"How nice" the words came out sharp through gritted teeth.

Ethel turned to Iduna "Servant girl! Fetch us some tea!" she said sharply, taking in another long drag of smoke from her pipe. When Iduna didn't move she forced it out in a sharp exhale. "Come on girl any time of the day!"

"Aunty Iduna isn't a servant" Agnarr stepped between the women.

"Then what is she? Decoration?!" Ethel's green eyes met Agnarr's the callousness in her voice biting through Iduna's heart.

"She is my girlfriend" he took a step back and joined hands with her. Ethel took another long drag and held it in, stepping towards Iduna she eyed up the brown-haired girl with a calculating coldness. A foot away from her face she exhaled, the foul smoke choking Iduna making her eyes water and her lungs burn, she leant down coughing.

"What family are you from. Girl."

"None of Arendelle" she replied, her resolve reinforced with anger.

"That I could tell by your skin colour. Which country are you from?" Ethel's unnerving gaze pierced through Iduna.

"This one"

"So, you're common" Ethel finished, taking another drag and blowing the smoke directly in Iduna's face. "please tell me this is some joke" she turned to Agnarr, her gaze now blazing with fury.

"It's not. I am officially and publicly courting her" Agnarr took Iduna's hand and squeezed it, waves of relief flooding through her at the presence of him.

"She isn't even Norwegian, look at her Agnarr!" Ethel took a sharp and short drag of her pipe, exhaling the putrid smoke through her nose.

"I am from the north" Iduna found her voice. "I already know the customs of your court as Gerda has taught me"

"Oh forgive me, you're not a commoner" Ethel placed her hand to her heart. "You're one of those primitive savages that hug trees"

The words bit through Iduna and she fought the stiffness in her throat begging her to cry. Agnarr spoke up.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" he shouted at Ethel, stunning the older woman. "Whether you approve of her or not is not applicable. The fact is that I and Iduna love each other and no matter what you say or do that will not change. You are not the queen of Arendelle." the sternness in his voice shocked Iduna, never seeing this side of him but it made her heart swell at how protective was over her.

"I will peak to her how I please. I may not be the queen of Arendelle, but neither is she. She probably isn't even fully human. Look at her Agnarr" she took the boys chin and forced it towards Iduna "She isn't white, she isn't civilised and she sure as hell isn't suitable as a queen. See that your senses come to, don't dirty yourself with her."

"That is enough!" he broke her grip and glared at her. "Kai! See to it that Queen Ethel is shown to her quarters"

"It would be a pleasure your majesty" Kai grinned, eyes narrowing at the old woman.

"Mark my words Agnarr, only beasts come from animals!" she shouted as Kai escorted her to the guest wings. He sighed angrily and turned around to face Iduna.

Silent tears streaked down her face. Heartbroken he cooped her up into his arms and held her tightly, silent sobs racking her body. "Iduna look at me" he placed two fingers under her chin and raised her face so he could see her tear streaked blue eyes. "You are the most amazing, most beautiful, most kind, most sweet girl I have ever known. I love you and will forever love you. Ignore them, ignore everyone who wishes you ill. You mean everything to me and one day you will be queen." he sealed his speech with a gentle kiss on her lips. She leant into him, her brown hair streaking in front of her face as she hugged him tightly.

"The cabin option is still open" she whispered between sobs, making both laugh.

"There's one phrase I remember from learning Latin" Agnarr stroked her hair softly like before. "Non illegitimi Carburundum"

"What does it mean?"

"Don't let the bastards get you down"

XXX

Dinner was a tense affair, Ethel perpetually smoking her pipe, filling the hall with a putrid odour. Iduna and Agnarr sat together at the table head, Kai moving a chair around so they were sat next to each other, reinforcing that their love couldn't be broken. When the final dessert came out, Ethel cleared her throat. "Iduna, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot before. Here is an 'early Christmas present' from me. She walked over to the couple on the other side of the long table and presented a small cardboard box wrapped with a crimson bow to Iduna who took it cautiously. She fiddled with the ribbon, feeling the glare of Queen Ethel on her back and eventually the box came undone. Inside was a small porcelain pot, Iduna picked it up and popped the lid off, revealing a white paste that smelt chemically inside the tub.

"It's a makeup, for your skin problem" Ethel placed two cold hands on her shoulders, making Iduna jump.

"Get out" Agnarr grumbled, shooting a death-glare at the elderly queen, who simply smirked and sauntered out of the room. Iduna's face fell, a darker expression consuming both of them; Agnarr's one of Anger and Iduna's one of sorrow. At that moment, kai walked into the room three plates of pumpkin pie balanced on his arms.

"That lasted long" he commented, placing the three dishes in front of the teens. From his pocket he pulled out a small box of chocolates and gave it to Iduna. "I thought you may need these" he said gently to her, her eyes lighting up and a thankful smile replacing the look of pure sorrow. Kai left without another word, leaving the couple alone in the hall.

"She's evil" Agnarr said, breath erratic with white hot fury.

"Remember what you said to me" Iduna said surprisingly calmly.

"She's not a bastard, that's a compliment for someone like her" his jaw was hard set, words hissing through his teeth.

"Agnarr do you love me?" she asked, looking at his face.

"Of course I do! I..." he protested but was silenced by Iduna placing a finger on his lip.

"Then that's all that matters" she finished for him, placing a kiss to his lips that lingered for a few seconds longer than he expected. "Look on the Brightside, we get to have more pumpkin pie!" she said eagerly digging a fork into the extra plate of pie, he smiled, all anger removed from his face as he let Iduna place a forkful in his mouth. Soon, the dishes were cleared off and the chocolates empty as Iduna rested her head on his shoulder at the table. "Merry christmas Aggie" she whispered.

"Merry Christmas fluffy bear" he replied, smiling at the nicknames. "Come on, let's go to bed; we need to wake up early tomorrow if we want to give our presents to each other before Mistress Lucifer wakes up" Iduna laughed at the name for Ethel as Agnarr pulled her to her feet, the two heading giddily towards the private wing of the castle.

Agnarr didn't notice Iduna slip the white makeup into her pocket.

Nor did he notice the nail marks in her skin.

XXX

A/N: Wow, plot for once! Please R&R it means a lot to me, sorry if the chapters recently have been a bit meh, I'm half dead so I'm trying to pump out some material when I'm knackered. Hope you enjoyed! Also feel free to PM me about plot ideas / theories.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi All! Thank you for following this story and thanks for all the positive reviews, it does keep me going! I hope you enjoy this angsty chapter!

XXX

Iduna stared at her ceiling.

It wasn't anything new, she had been staring at it all night; trying to find every crack, dimple and fleck in the green paint that coated the wooden slats. The ceiling stared back at her, it's impossible perfect paint glaring accusingly at the young girl making her feel guilty for ruining its view. She shivered, the first movement in all the night, the growing sense of dread and guilt overcoming her as she rolled over to the side to look out of the now frosted window, brilliant sunlight bursting through the crystals and illuminating her room. A quiet knock snapped her out of her revelry.

"Psst, Iduna, are you up?" a familiar voice whispered through the door, her heart melting slightly at the warmth of his words. She stood up and opened the wooden door, flecked with blue and white rosemaling, revealing a very bashful Agnarr still dressed in his dressing gown, holding a sack in his right hand.

"Merry Christmas!" he whisper-shouted, presenting the bag to her sleep bound form. She shook her head, the sleep still dragging her down warily in the early morning light, before she realised the date.

"Merry Christmas Agnarr" she said, hugging the boy tightly and inhaling his distinct smell of cinnamon and apple. She pulled him into her room and shut the door, dragging him to her bed. The teen emptied his sack onto her bed revealing three boxes wrapped haphazardly with brown paper, she leant under her bed and produced three neatly wrapped boxes with a silvery paper adorning them.

"Open yours first!" he exclaimed; the excitement was evident on his face. She grinned at him happily, committing his smiling face to memory, the golden sunlight highlighting his strawberry locks. She took his smallest box and ripped the paper off it in a single clean swipe. A small black wooden box was revealed, her hands tracing the intricate carvings along its side. She opened the lid and inside a model windmill turned, the metallic jingle of 'Scarborough fair' ringing out in her room, breath taken she watched the windmill turn around and round until its movements slowed and the tune came to a halt.

"It's amazing" a single tear gathered in her eye and streaked her face, pure emotion welling up inside of her, she wound up the box once more and placed it carefully on her bedside table, positioning the gift with a careful accuracy. "Your turn!" she jumped back and wiped her face, handing the boy a long box dressed in glittering paper. Agnarr meticulously unfolded the paper without ripping it, revealing a leather sheath inside. Within that there was a large steel knife, carved ornately with stars and constellations on the handle, etchings of runes on the metal itself.

"Where did you get this?" Agnarr asked incredulously, fingering the perfectly balanced blade.

"The blacksmith in the village made the blade, I made the handle myself; it's the stars visible from the castle on the night we spent on the roof"

"It's amazing, thank you" he stowed the blade away carefully. At that moment the door burst open, revealing a perfectly dressed Ethel. The two teens jumped up as though an electric shock had hit them.

"Of course, you're in _her _bed" she drawled, signalling with her hands to beckon a very apologetic looking Kai who's back was straining under the sack he was forced to carry. With a heave he dumped the sack onto the bed, massaging his back with a pained expression as he left the room. "Now, no matter what _gift _she was giving you before here are mine; they have come from all over the globe and I expect you to open them"

"Thank you, Ethel, why don't we all go down to the breakfast and then open them afterwards?"

"No, that won't do. Open them now" Agnarr groaned at the woman, taking the first one from the sack as Iduna hid behind him from the petulant woman.

"I will meet you at breakfast" Agnarr said more forcefully, the woman jerked her head up and with a disgruntled squeak left to the hall. "She is unpleasant isn't she" He commented, putting the sack on the floor and stroking Iduna's back in soft circles.

"You go down and appease her, I'll be down in a few minutes" Iduna's eyes stayed firmly connected with the floor.

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine"

XXX

Iduna immediately dug out the glass pot from her drawer, fiddling with the lid and reading the label tentatively. Looking into the mirror she saw her reflection; the worry and stress leaving faint lines on her face. Steeling her resolve she took in a deep breath as she dug her index and middle finger into the cold white cream, taking out a sizeable blob she applied it to her face, the paste stinging slightly as it touched her skin. She persevered, the cream spreading over her face and consuming it bit by bit as she rubbed it over her features. Soon her face was no longer the light tan colour that Agnarr said 'reminded him of autumn' but now a blinding white, the corners of her eyes a bright red as the offensive and chemical-smelling paste etched into her skin. Analysing it once again iduna nodded to herself and went downstairs to join the others.

Yet again she steeled herself by the opening of the great hall, her breath shaky as the imposing wooden structure leered above her. Numbly she pushed it open revealing an expectant Agnarr and a smirking Ethel.

"I see you like your Christmas present" ethel said coolly, giving Iduna a satisfied stare as she took her place next to Agnarr, who's mouth was open in shock.

"What have you done?" he whispered to her; voice filled with worry for her.

"I just want to be accepted" she whispered back; her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Well Iduna you certainly look good today!" Ethel cooed violently; eyes bright with her victory. "Perfect fit for a queen of stature, would you like to join me in the gardens for a walk on this Christmas day?"

"Yes, your majesty" Iduna stuttered, the stinging sensation now becoming a hot burn on her face and eyes.

Content with her winnings, Queen ethel got up from the table and sauntered out leaving Iduna and Agnarr alone, the white paste still burning into her face.

"Why?" the word hung heavy in the air between them, Agnarr's green eyes filled with a mixture of concern and shock looking for the sapphire ones that wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I just wanted to be accepted by people, by your family, by anyone who isn't you"

"Am I not good enough?" Agnarr blurted out, biting his tongue as he regretted the choice of words.

"The question is, am _I _good enough?" Iduna spat back, her now red eyes finally meeting his soft green ones. "Every day there are people whispering behind my back, saying _Iduna this, Iduna that _I am sick of people thinking I'm somehow using you, and that I'm not prepared to make the sacrifices necessary to be in a relationship with you. If convincing your aunt, however nasty she might be, involves me wearing a bit of makeup for a few days just to _prove _that I care; then so be it. I'm sick of being slagged off behind my back and I'm showing that I am _not _what they say I am" the fury in her voice stunned Agnarr who listened in silence at the tirade.

"Do I talk to you behind your back?" He answered after a while.

"What? No!" she exclaimed.

"Does Kai, talk about you behind your back?"

"No?" she was getting more confused.

"And at the solstice festival, did you hear any of the villagers talking about you behind your back?"

"No..."

"In a kingdom there are only two groups of people that matter; your family and your citizens. You, Kai and Gerda are my family, despite us sharing the same ancestry it is clear to both you and I that ethel is not my family, nor is the council, nor is any other monarch on the continent. My family, no; _our _family loves you Iduna; I do not doubt that you love me and the rest of them do not doubt that you love me. Likewise, the people do not doubt that you love me, and trust me they can be experts at spreading rumours. There we have it. Your family loves you and doesn't 'slag you off', the people love you and don't 'slag you off'. The two most important groups of people in the kingdom are happy and so you should be too. It doesn't matter what distant relatives think and it certainly doesn't matter what the council thinks" he got up and crouched down next to her. "I love you Iduna, more than you can imagine. Please don't think you have to live up to other people's expectations to make me happy. I fell in love with the majestic Iduna of the North; not what other people want her to be." By now a solitary tear rolled down her cheek, dragging the white paint with it and leaving a dark trail revealing her tanned skin.

"I know you love me, and I'm grateful that our family does too. But you can't know how much it hurts with every whisper, every sneer and every jaunt. It rips me apart inside and it burns every time they say something to me. Please, I know I shouldn't care and I know you love me, but to ease the pain of having to hear their insults let me pretend for once; even if it is to your horrendous aunt." she finished her speech with a tender grab of his hands.

"Just remember I love you" he returned the gesture and left, silent tears streaking down her face as she tried to stop the mask from breaking too much.

XXX

"It's beautiful weather today" Ethel commented, walking slowly with Iduna in the gardens, the frost sparkling on the grass.

"I love this weather too" she said, inhaling the freezing winter air through her nose.

"How long have you and Agnarr been together?"

"About four months now, we met at the beginning of September"

"I've never known him to be this deeply in love before, well..." ethel trailed off setting her trap.

"What do you mean?" Iduna asked, her heart jumping in her throat.

"Has he not told you this?" Ethel said in her sickly-sweet tone. "He was in love once before" Iduna's heart sunk to her stomach.

"What happened?"

"She was from the neighbouring kingdom of Corona, the two were quite inseparable, sending letters to each other nearly every day. She would visit once a month and the two would spend every second with each other. They were quite in love. I can't believe he hasn't told you this?"

"No, he has not" Iduna choked, her throat stiff with tears. "Excuse me" she turned on her heels and headed back to the castle, wiping away the tears. She made a beeline for Agnarr's office and slammed the doors open startling Agnarr of his chair.

"Ouch" he exclaimed, rubbing his back as he winced in the pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she nearly screamed, fury in her eyes.

"Tell you what?" Agnarr's heart sank, replaying the last few weeks in his mind as to what he had forgotten.

"That you were in love before"

XXXX

A/N: The prodigal son has returned! I'm sorry for not updating but A). It's been Christmas, B). I've been hit with the big sad and not left my bed for three days and C). Writers block. Thanks for the support I've gotten over this time it has been quite tough, and I'm sorry for updating with a pretty shite filler chapter but something is better than nothing, I guess. Hope you enjoy I will try to update more if I find the energy and the inspiration which is hard currently. R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: OI Oi saveloy, I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter I'm sorry the updates are kind of sporadic but that's student life! I pan on developing things further as I feel the storyline is stagnating a bit so expect rapid change and some dark themes in the future chapters, yet again this is subject to change though as I write these on an ad hoc basis.

XXX

The words stung as they came from her mouth, the bitterness and resentment dripping the sentence with hatred. Agnarr's face scrunched in confusion, his soft features now scrunched into an indelicate frown.

"What do you mean?" he replied, features still scrunched together.

The words hung silently amid them, Agnarr's honesty on fuelling Iduna's rage, roaring Sea met dense Forest as the two battled with stares in the thick silence. A solitary tear streaked down Iduna's cheek, her thick makeup being dragged along with it, the red flesh underneath revealing her discomfort.

"You know what I mean. Ethel told me." The war lines had been drawn.

His face scrunched up even more, the auburn stubble creasing under his chin.

"What did Ethel tell you exactly?" the words were long and drawn out, as though he was trying to defuse a powder keg.

"She told me that you and a princess were in love when you were younger and would write letters every day. Why didn't you tell me Agnarr? I thought we trusted each other." The hurt in Iduna's voice made him wince, but despite that he started laughing softly. The laughter grew until it entirely consumed him.

"That sneaky..." the sentence was cut off with yet more laughs, the deep-set belly laughs that rack you from the inside out. "Follow me" he managed to let out in between laughs as he left the room, beckoning for her to follow. The two entered the library and he lifted an old leather-bound book off from its shelf. The leather was worn and frail, years of use being evident, and the light layer of dust that smothered it seeped into the dry leather, giving it an air of permanence. Silently, he walked out of the library and back into his room, fiddling with a lock on the bottom draw he triumphantly forced the creaky wood open, revealing a stash of letters underneath.

"These are the letters she was referring to. The Signature reads 'Princess Ariana of Corona'" he flips open the old book, its weighty spine thudding against the teak desk. "And here..." he gestures to a faint red line connecting them "Is why I love her and why we wrote to each other every day" Iduna traced the red line along to his mother, then across to her sister and back down again.

"You're cousins" she whispered, the realisation setting in. "But why did you stop writing to each other"

"When my mother died our families... fell out. Although we didn't hate each other like our parents did we couldn't write to each other and so we lost touch" he rubbed his brow with relief. "Ethel is good at stirring things up. She told enough truth to make you panic but not enough so she could be called a liar." he cupped her streaky cheek. "For god's sake Iduna just Ignore her, I know it means a lot to you to be accepted by everyone, but you can't please everyone at the same time. I want you to be happy and forcing yourself to wear burning makeup and go through her trying to tear us apart isn't worth it. Please, for yourself just ignore her." She absorbed the words, lips trembling as the stress seeped out of her. She threw herself at him, hugging tightly against his chest as she buried her face into her chest. Wrapped in each other, the two clung tightly on each other for their lives, a stormy sea of emotions consuming them as the stress and fear of past days poured out of them. When Iduna broke free of the embrace she looked down at his tunic revealing a white smudge roughly the size and shape of her face on the dark fabric.

"S-sorry" she muttered as she tried desperately to wipe the paint off his chest but only succeeded in smearing it further. He held her hands still in a soft grasp. Hugging her tightly once again, this time however he noticed a clump of hair had fallen out of her head and onto his chest. Pulling it off his tunic he examined it closely, watching with intrigue at the substance.

"Has this happened before?" he asked, filled with concern.

"Only for a few days. I think it's the stress" she replied nonchalantly.

"I think we should go to the doctor's Iduna, hair doesn't fall out of people like this when they're stressed" He had returned to examining the hair with caution.

"If you say so, I'm going to wash this paste off first it makes me get pins and needles in my feet and hands." she turned to go to the bathroom. This revelation stunned him.

"Wash it off now and get the jar immediately" his seriousness startled her; the iron clad stare he gave her made her scared. She nodded and ran to the bathroom, washing off the paste leaving red skin exposed behind it. More hair came out in clumps and Iduna started to panic. She ran to her dresser and wrapped the pot in a spare cloth. Furtively she snuck out of the room and jogged back to Agnarr, by which time a doctor had already arrived. She handed the wrapped up jar to the doctor who locked it away in his leather briefcase with care. The three for silent for a while, the gravity of the situation sinking in to the three of them.

"I will have to do some tests, but it seems as though the paste was poisoned. Where did you get it from your majesties?" Agnarr ignored the wrong titles.

"We got it from Queen Ethel as a gift to Iduna" he said darkly, arm wrapped protectively around her. The doctor mixed a spatula of the paste into a clear liquid and it turned a deep crimson.

"It is Thallium poisoning. Take these." the doctor was cold and harsh, straight to the point. In his hand were two blue pills. She swallowed them and drank a glass of water.

"I would recommend you bring her in for questioning, I will send my report to the commissioner" The doctor packed up and left, leaving the two in shock.

"She was trying to kill me" Iduna muttered, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"She was" the anger grew in his chest, burning inside like an inferno. A guard reported to their side after the doctor had left the room.

"Your majesty, how should we deal with the situation"

"Place Queen Ethel under house arrest and notify her homeland of what has happened" The guard nodded resolutely at the king. Agnarr looked down at Iduna, her face a now angry red, with clumps of hair missing. Her eyes were glassy orbs set into her skull, the shock overtaking her and forcing her muscles into a trembling spasm. He kissed her head once again, pulling her warm body closer to his as she shook violently into him. "Let's go to the library" he whispered into her ear softly, wheeling them gently to the warm room with plush couches and waiting cups of hot chocolate. Snuggled together they watched the fire crackle in the hearth, its golden glow filling the wood panelled room.

XXX

"Is it always going to be like this?" she asked, to no one in particular.

"No, I can promise you that. One day we will be married and have three Children..."

"Two Children" she interrupted.

"Two Children..." he continued "One day we will have our own little family. We will have our own little happiness" She smiled warmly at the fire, the hot mug nestled between her legs sending burning sensations through her muscles, oddly soothing the young woman.

"I'm looking forward to it" her smile made all the worries of the day disappear, the pink sky casting rays of red and pink onto her chocolate coloured hair.

She stood up and went over to the window, looking up at the faint aurora, the greens and blues undulating in the pristine sky. "When I was in the forest my parents would tell me that the northern lights were the spirits of our ancestors showing us the way through life." she chuckled to herself warmly, fondly recalling the memory. "_rahkisvuohta_" she said to herself softly, eyes still gazing into the soft green lights. Suddenly she became aware of two strong arms encircling her, a gentle kiss placed to her cheek. "Your eyes look like the lights" she said, turning around and meeting him.

"That's funny I was about to say the same thing" he replied, giving her a tender Eskimo kiss. He suddenly tugged on a lock of hair. "Your hair isn't falling out anymore" he hugged her tightly.

"It was scary" she said, sinking into his embrace. "Too scary" the two stared at the lights, the pristine white landscape shining underneath the moon as the snow glistened in its light.

XXX

6 months later

XXX

The two's relationship had blossomed after the poisoning. Ethel had been extradited to her homeland and banned from travelling to the kingdom. Agnarr had settled into his role as king even more as the winter months gave way to the damp spring and warm summer. Arendelle had bloomed from a small fishing town to a trade link with Russia and the Baltic, bringing imports from around the world to the northern kingdom. Iduna's and Agnarr's popularity had spread throughout the kingdom, the council even swaying to Iduna's side as the effect she had on the king was more than noticeable.

"Checkmate" he said triumphantly.

"How do you always manage to beat me at this Agnarr?" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Because my dear, I'm better at tactics and you're better at science" a smug grin plastered his face. "Now it's time for your consolation prize" he leaned over the board and pressed a kiss to her cheek, making her blush furiously. Iduna opened a pack of cards and dealt out two each.

"Blackjack" she said, eyeing him confidently. Suspiciously eyeing her he took up the cards, noticeing the glint in her eyes. The first round he won, but the second he lost.

And the third

And the fourth

And the fifth.

"Wait a minute" he paused the game "Can you just pass me that chess piece over there" he gestured to a black knight on a low-down bench. Far enough away to be a stretch to reach, but not too far to stand up.

"Of course, my love" she said sweetly and made a long, drawn out reach over; shaking her sleeves just to prove she wasn't cheating. Vindicated she smiled to herself and continued playing, inevitably winning the sixth round. The two played several more times, each time her winning flawlessly. On the final round he had finally cracked her.

"You're counting the cards" he said, throwing the cards on the table and pointing at her.

"It's not cheating, just... _tactics" _she replied, grinning mirthfully. He swooped around the table and picked her up, she screamed in delight as he threw her on the couch and started tickling her.

"Tactics is about honour" he got in between tickle attacks, her squealing happily on the pillows. "Card counting is just dirty"

"It's only dirty because you can't do it" she replied, eliciting another set of tickle attacks from him. Iduna grabbed his neck and pulled him close, the two falling silent as their faces nearly collided. They were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "It seems you have the advantage" she breathily said to him, the warmth caressing his cheek.

"Do you surrender?" he whispered back, the warmth tickling her cheeks slightly as he gazed into the sapphire eyes, he loved so much.

She craned her neck upwards, so her lips were adjacent to his ear, softly she whispered "Surrendering is for cowards" in an instant she kicked the leg supporting him on the couch and he fell to the floor with a thud. Blindingly fast she jumped on top of him, pinning him down with her knees on his chest, he groaned with the weight as his hands and arms were pinned above his head by her.

"It seems you have the advantage now" he replied breathlessly.

"Surrender?" her eyebrows peaked into a smile, a playful glint in her eyes.

"How about compromise" he asserted, trying desperately in vain to get loose.

"Okay, your compromise is that you meet me in the garden at six o'clock sharp" she pressed a quick peck to his cheek and darted away, the warmth on his chest replaced by a chilly draft as she fled through the door.

XXX

Soft

It was a strange word to enter Iduna's mind that evening, but it nonetheless was perfectly appropriate. She drifted through the garden, its green vines and flowers stretching up trees and bushes, bursting with colour in the mid-summer. The evening was still light, as they were so far north, but the sun had long since sunk below the mountains leaving a baby-blue paint in the sky. _Soft _she thought again, one arm wrapped around Agnarr's, her familiar crimson shawl draped over her shoulders. Breathing in the cool evening she sighed to herself, peace and calm consuming her, although silent the two moved and glanced as one, their movements paired by invisible strings. Her soft brown hair hung loosely in a braid over one shoulder, her head resting on his.

"I love this" he said to her, the stone pavements beneath them still warm from the summer's day.

"I love you" she replied, reaching up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Me too" he sighed, absorbing her sapphire eyes for the millionth time. His face scrunched up as he processed what he said. "Sorry, I meant I love you too" he turned a beetroot red and shrugged his shoulders, her gentle giggles soothing him. She hugged his arm softly and the blush retreated.

"I'm getting nervous" he admitted, rubbing his hands together by his navel. "The situation in Gallia is spiralling out of control, our troops may well be sent to fight in a war we didn't start." his confession stunned Iduna, he had never spoken to her about business or the kingdom. "If we are dragged into this I will have to go too; to support my troops. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I just didn't want you to worry"

"There is no point in worrying dear, it only makes us suffer twice. If we are as prepared as possible for any eventuality, then I am sure we will make it. If you must go to war, who will run the kingdom?"

"The council will take over mainly day to day activities, but you will take my place as figurehead. All you will have to do is sign off documents and act as a role model for people to look to. Remember many of their sons will be off fighting in the same war as I" he rested his chin on her head, inhaling her cinnamon and clove smell; he opened his eyes and was met with a messenger dressed in a dark tunic, gold piping rimming the buttons and sleeves. "Speak of the devil" he whispered and broke the embrace summoning the messenger over.

"Sir, Albion and Corona have declared war on Gallia. They have called for our troops to be deployed." the message was expected but it still knocked the wind out of Iduna.

"Very well. Gather the men and ready the Navy for a transport to Corona. We will meet with their forces in the city and march south to Gallia" Agnarr said, green eyes darkening slightly in the sun. The messenger nodded curtly and left, polished boots clacking against the stone slaps monotonously.

"Looks like we are going to war"

XXX

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is a bit all over the place, but I wanted to speed up the pace and add in some continuity markers for the movies and this story. We see Agnarr has several medals so he must have gone to war at some point, it will also help explain some of his behaviour and actions later down the line in the story.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm going to try and bang out another chapter as I have exams next week, ambitious of me; yes, I know with my track record of posting chapters, but I feel it's only fair. Thanks for the reviews they do keep me going and brighten my day a little every time I see them so please keep on doing them. You can essentially treat the next few chapters as 'volume 2' of the story as they are going to be very different from the previous lot. Before we saw superficial threats to the two except for ethel that to be honest I got bored of writing after a few chapters but this time round it is going to be a lot darker and more 'mature' than the fluff that has been the last few chapters. I really want to develop on why Agnarr has gone from the loving teenage boy to the Agnarr we see in the original movie and how he treats Elsa later. If you want a soundtrack to the next few chapters listen to the war and peace album by martin Phipps – it's very atmospheric.

XXX

The reflection stared back at him in the mirror. The reflection's body was encased in a dark green tunic, gold buttons and ribbons framed the structure with an air of confidence cancelling out the look of fear and dread on the reflection's face. Silver and gold Epaulettes graced the reflection's shoulders, the red tinted crown sparkling brightly against the golden background of the stiff fabric. Swallowing, the reflection shakily drew out his sabre and admired it, the glinting steel ringing out in the suffocating silent room. He admired its graceful curves and pressed the cool metal to his forehead, sighing gently with apprehension; a silent prayer gracing his lips.

"Your majesty" followed a knock on the door. "It's time" the warm voice disappeared with a trail of footsteps behind the solid oak door. Sheathing the sabre, he took a final breath and glanced around the room, absorbing its warmth and peace for a final time. He moved out of the room slowly, the metal scabbard clanking softly against the leather belt strangling his waste. He finally came to the entrance gate of the castle, Iduna stood there wearing her trademark lilac dress with her hair in a long braid trailing down to her waist. He stopped, the silence dragging behind them. Suddenly, she flung herself at him and wrapped him in a spine crushing bear hug.

"Promise me you'll come back" she pleaded quietly.

"I promise" he fiddled around in his pocket and pulled out an iron ring, diamond patterns cut elegantly into its brow. "Wear this for me" he gave it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, marvelling at the iron circle.

"It's a promise ring; when I come back, I promise to you I'll marry you and we will never have to part ways again" she religiously placed the ring on her left hand and stroked it softly, feeling the cool reassurance weigh softly down on her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, savouring the moment.

"Promise me you'll stay safe" she whispered breathily, throat stiff with emotion.

"I promise. I've got to go" he looked at the horse waiting for him. He pressed his forehead to hers and breathed her in, pressing one final kiss to her temple before he left, jumping on the horse and racing to the docks.

XXX

"Your majesty, may I present to you King Agnarr of Arendelle" a burly lieutenant announced in the tent, pulling aside the worn fabric to reveal the younger man. Agnarr stepped in, his dark green uniform pristine and glowing in the candlelight. King Frederick opened his arms to the man, bringing him into a warm embrace.

"Agnarr! It's been too long!" the young man shouted, clasping his friend strongly on the back. "The last time I saw you was when you were still at the academy!" he shook Agnarr's hands strongly.

"You too Frederick, it's good to see you" he returned the embrace warmly, turning his attention towards a map. "Where are the gallic forces?" he asked, scanning the map intently. Frederick pointed to a ridge on the far side.

"They've dug into the ridge with trenches and fortifications. It's going to be hard going getting them off but with the help of Albion we may just do it. They have been pounding them for the past week with cannon fire and assaults but none have been successful yet, they've called for us to support them in a big push upwards to overwhelm their defences."

"What have the casualties been?" Agnarr asked, tracing the contours of the map with his fingers.

"50,000 dead, 120000 wounded so far" the air was sucked out the room, Agnarr looking up from the map in shock.

"50... thousand?" he asked perplexed. Frederick nodded solemnly. "We barely have 10,000 men in our ranks and yet Albion is asking us to throw our men at a bloodied peak which has already claimed fifty regiments of men!" the worry in his voice grew to a crescendo.

"Yes, but remember we still have forces from Albion, Bavaria and Corona. We can beat them in a single concentrated assault." Frederick said, determination clear in his voice.

"At what cost, your forces may be able to sustain these casualties but Frederick, our entire army is here. We will be left defenceless if we are defeated"

"That will not happen Agnarr, we are smarter than that. Our spies have told us that the garrison is low on supplies and weak from the heavy bombardment. Albion is grinding them down bit by bit and together our forces can overwhelm them." Frederick smoothed over his black hair. "For now, though, the tactics have been decided and there is much to catch up on. Let us not worry about war; tell me how is that little kingdom of yours?" Agnarr let out a discontent sigh, rubbing a tense spot underneath his golden epaulette.

"It's doing fine, the council are the same as always, but trade is improving" he slumped down onto a bench in the tent. "How is Ariana?" he asked, the tension settling a little.

"She's good, we're good. Our marriage is in December if you want to come"

"It would be an honour" Agnarr said genuinely

"What about you? Have you found someone special yet?" Frederick nudged Agnarr with his shoulder, the younger man swaying gently. Agnarr smiled to himself, thoughts of Iduna filling his mind. "So, you have found someone. What's her name?"

"Iduna"

"Hmm, interesting" Frederick amused. "What does she look like?"

"She has warm chocolate hair and the deepest sapphire eyes you can imagine. Her skin is like a light tan colour and her nose comes to a soft little button at its peak..." Agnarr trailed off as he felt Frederick's gaze on him.

"Wow, you really do have it bad" Frederick chuckled to himself.

"Your majesties!" a voice shouted from outside the tent. A guard dressed in a light blue tunic stepped in and saluted both royals. "A woman outside has asked for you directly. She says she has some important information"

"Bring her in, of course" Agnarr said, beckoning the man. He wheeled out and opened the tent for the woman to step in. An elderly woman hunched over and scrunched up limped through the gate. Dirty white hair streaked her balding forehead and growths of skin and muscle protruded from her face, darkened occasionally by the odd mole. She limped to the centre of the tent and put a hessian sack onto the chair facing the two men.

"My name..." she coughed chestly into her hand "Is lady Montmartre. I am here to give you a message" she reached into the bag on the chair and pulled out some crumpled parchment. "King Frederick of Corona, you are destined to lose a daughter not once, not twice but three times. The magic that you will try and conceal will bite back like a rabid wolf and will consume your heart." she gave the parchment to the king who opened it up. Inside was a drawing of a black wolf in charcoal, dried blood dotted seven times around the image in the shape of a star, mangled words and letters dotting the page in regular patterns. She coughed once again, a hoarse and ragged cough shaking her whole body before clearing her throat and turning to Agnarr. "You your majesty, Agnarr of Arendelle, have come from a long line of spilt blood. You will marry the girl you love and will have children yes. But you will grow to fear, resent and hate the seed that you have grown; in turn nurturing that fear until it consumes both of your daughters. Their blood will be spilt on the icy fjord because of you. Their hearts will grow cold and their minds resentful of you. You will live on, but as a memory of fear and of terror. Not as one of love" she turned to the guard and spoke clear and loud. "Your army's blood will be spilt on my ground, on my earth shall you butcher your sons and bury what's left. On this soil here shall you bone be turned to ash and your flesh ripped away. On this earth shall you bury your sons and lament your friends. This army is cursed" she turned to the royals, faces now pale with fear and screamed in a hoarse menacing shrill. "By my blood watering this ground, may this curse forever be bound" In the blink of an eye she pulled out a steel dagger from underneath her cloak and slammed it into her chest, ripping it out in an instant. Crimson droplets fell from her chest onto the muddied grass, their paths weaving in between footprints as she stared at the spreading stain. With a laugh she leant backwards, the stain now being spread, the laugh turned into hysteria as she glared into the royals' eyes, her shrieking laughter paralysing the men as she slumped down to the ground, crumpling in on herself. The laughter died down and became a horse wheeze coming from the grey slump as the crimson flood spread out around her, the stain slowed to a halt and with a croaky sigh the laughter stopped.

Agnarr stood in shock, the crimson barely lapping at his boots on the ground. He looked at Frederick, whose pale face mirrored his own, and went up to the woman. Turning her over he found the gaping wound in her heart, making an ugly squelching noise as her body writhed and contorted itself. He looked up at the guard, face pale with fear. "Get the medics to bury her" he ordered, the guard nodded and ran off from the tent, leaving the two men alone.

"Agnarr what just happened?" Frederick asked, blinking quickly to absorb the shock.

"She was a witch, I think" Agnarr said "I'm going to go to the chapel" he left the tent, shell-shocked, stepping gingerly over the cooling body in the wet mud. The camp was busy outside, wounded men being wheeled in from the frontlines and taken into the camp's field hospital; their moans and screams filling the air with an unholy din. A stretcher bearer team walked past, saluting him before heading into the tent with Frederick in. Turning away he beelined for the chapel, a rickety wooden structure in the centre of the bedlam. Stepping into its musty insides he edged his way onto a pew, and knelt, staring at the crude wooden cross gracing the altar. The side door to the chapel swung open and an elderly man walked into the chapel, taking a seat next to the king.

"God truly is the best armour" he commented "In wartime god is our sword and is our protection" he extended his hand to the king. "I am Reverend Harald your majesty" Agnarr returned the shake.

"In truth I wasn't here to pray about the war. We just had a very disturbing encounter" he admitted.

"Do tell"

"A witch just cursed me, my friend and my army" the statement leaked out of his mouth, its simplicity betraying it.

"Witchcraft is a powerful ordeal; but god is stronger. Remember it is God who cast Lucifer from heaven, not the other way around." the old priest's wisdom warmed Agnarr slightly. "You can beat witchcraft by reading the bible, praying every day and following the law. That works just as well for any king as it does for a commoner like me" the man smiled and pulled a bible from underneath the bench and handed it to the young king. "For the future" he shook Agnarr's shoulder and disappeared off into the vestry. Agnarr stayed for a while, the stars slowly rising and filling the windows of the chapel. He walked to the altar and gazed out the central window, marvelling at the millions of lights dotting the sky. Returning to his lodgings he pulled out his quill and parchment.

_Dear Iduna_

_We are moving up to the front tomorrow and I cannot say I am in the best of spirits. There are weird happenings around the camp_ _and I would be lying if I didn't say I was comfortable with everything being as it is. Nonetheless I am confident of victory, so you really do not need to worry for me. I was looking at the stars tonight and they reminded me of you. i_ _miss you greatly and always look forward to when we are reunited._

_Yours Forever_

_Agnarr_

He sealed the letter up with his ring and handed it to the messenger.

XXX

Smog hung over the field like a choking noose, its grey heaviness smothering the greens and browns of the earth turning them into an unsightly dreariness. The choking smog smelt of gunpowder and blood, the latter trickling down the muddy ditches and trenches that had turned into quagmires with the relentless rain of the night. Agnarr huddled down in the trench, its ragged sides crumbling away from the bombardment of fiery lead unleashed on it. On top of the ridge crashes and booms of cannon fire rumbled away, piercing through the fog with a deadly ease. Occasionally the smack of shrapnel careering overhead pierced the thinly held veil between them and the sky.

"Your majesty, King Edward and Willhelm would like your vote on whether we should attack at 0700" Agnarr nodded in agreement "Then the attack will be in 15 minutes" the messenger added, running off down the trench. Agnarr beckoned his general; the elder man hugging tight to the crumbling bank of the position.

"Tell the officers we attack at 7 on the dot, get the troops to load their muskets and fix bayonets" The general nodded and passed the message on to several others. Agnarr looked at his pocket watch with anxious anticipation, feeling his heartbeat fiercely in the nook of his chest he counted down the seconds. When he heard the officers give the command to fix bayonets, he drew his sabre and pistol, cocking the flint back. He counted some more, watching the golden hand edge closer to the 12 on the dial, as it won its race, he blew the whistle and all the men in the army poured over the edge of the crumbling trenches.

At first Silence

Then the air lit up around him, cracks and booms of musket fire piercing the veil of fog as he blindly charged forward. Screams of men falling behind him drowned out his thoughts as he charged forward. Soon the men behind him began to overtake him. A man next to him stood still and returned fire, the musket giving a sharp pang as the lead was sent hurtling towards the ridge. The next instant the man was lying on the floor, a light red spray slowly settling in the sky from where his neck would have been. Through the quagmire of mud Agnarr trudged forward, the grey mist blinding him completely to the impervious soldiers above. More cracks and more fire came as the lead smacked the belly out of the air, its hot passions ripping apart the men behind him. Agnarr dove down into a shell hole as the familiar whistle of an incoming cannon ball filled his ears, its unearthly dirge illuminating the sky. A thud behind him following by screams and moans. Seeing the men left out on the ground being picked of mercilessly by the concentrated gunfire he ran backwards and dragged a few to a nearby shell hole. He went out once again and picked up another man by the arm.

But when he got into the cover, he discovered that was all that was left. Throwing the mangled limb to the side he pushed on once again, the streams of green clad men surging up the slope. Whizzes and cracks filled the air now, saturating the field with its orchestra of death. Men left and right fell, some now cowering in the shell holes only to be vaporised by a cold cannon ball flying overhead. Agnarr found his metal and gathered up a few men sheltering in a hole.

"For god and for Arendelle!" he screamed hoarsely and went over the top once again, brandishing his muddy sabre in the still fog. The men followed and to his amazement they made it to the dug outs of the forts. Jumping into the trenches he fired his pistol at the man, sending his body crumpling to the muddy floor. Swinging his sabre at another the bloody gash left across his chest sent him screaming, the sharp jab that followed silencing him forever. Agnarr picked up a musket and carried on through the fortifications, followed by men of his own regiment. A soldier dressed in navy blue ran out from a tunnel in the side of the trenches and fired at agnarr, the ball zipping over his shoulder and into the head of the man behind him, causing it to whip round in an unnatural fashion, the force contorting his neck backwards. Without thinking Agnarr thrust his musket forward, the Bayonet piercing the man just below his lungs. He screamed in pain as Agnarr forced him to the ground, not realising he too was screaming. The man tried and squirmed desperately to remove the barb; but it wouldn't budge under Agnarr's arms. Soon his attempts weakened, and his body fell limp. Agnarr removed the steel from the man; his deep brown eyes now staring lifelessly into the shrouding mist. The field fell quiet once again.

The men worked their way through the trenches in silence, save for the squelch and moan of a dying man in the mud. They checked shelters, cookers and tents as they worked their way through the defences of the ridge. Violently a foreign whistle followed by a humongous roar pierced the veil. The sky lit up again and in the narrow passageways led perforated the air, finding rest in mud and flesh. The man in front of Agnarr fell instantly, stomach blown out by a careering ball of lead hitting him, spraying the young king with blood and gore. More shots rang out, the intense fire now becoming a continuous stream of led and smoke. In the distance cannon fire started and soon the tell-tale screams of falling shells added to the cacophony of hell. More men fell to the unseen killers and their subtle knives; the only giveaway in the dense smog being a bright flash from the end of a musket barrel or the outline of a man in the fire. Soon the green soldiers found their backs to the parapets they first stormed. Seeing where they were Agnarr ordered the retreat as men fled the ridge, running past the dead friends and brothers, ignoring the sweet smell of death lingering like a ghost in the shroud of mist. Lungs burned, chest hot and heavy with the leaden sweat dripping down them, burning muscles roared like naked flames against a night sky as they sprinted down the muddy slope, each step bringing them closer to their disintegrating forts. Another volley of fire came down from the slope, men screaming out as the bullets collided with them, sending them crashing into the sticky mud. Agnarr hopped over the barricade and jumped into the trench, taking in the mangled sight before him. Men piled into the trench, the occasional shot ringing out from the top of the hill, as the lead followed them hot on their heels. Each man came into the trench with the same, haunted look. A snapped look with the very light from their eyes drowned out and replaced with their own mist, a mist that would linger for years. Agnarr found a general in one of the shelters and slammed him against the side of the bunker with all his might.

"You said there would be no reinforcements! You said they didn't have the men and ammunition!" he screamed in the generals face as the older man stared resolutely at the king.

"Your majesty our information was wro..." he was cut off by Agnarr screaming at him.

"Damn your information there are hundreds of men lying dead and maimed out there because of your mistake!"

"Thousands your majesty" another voice butted in.

"What was that?" he released the general, emerald eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

"We have taken account of the men. We have an estimated two thousand dead and three thousand injured. There are still another hundred or so missing" the voice, now a figure with bright sandy hair, said.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Jutland Sir"

"Thank you, colonel, make sure the wounded are evacuated before the bombardment begins."

A rumble cut him short, the whole ground trembling with the force of the explosion.

"On second thoughts, get them into a shelter and wait the shelling out" the colonel nodded and saluted the king who half-heartedly returned the gesture. He glared at the general once more and followed the colonel out into the battlements. Within the muddy trenches lay the wounded; men with limbs blown off, men with limbs in places they shouldn't be and men with holes in them lined the narrow passageway. Their chorus of moans and screams filled with air, the warm humid air carrying the stench of the wounds through the myriad of networks; the moisture seeping the smell into every inch of exposed fabric. Agnarr gazed at the men in shock; their blue and green eyes often glared at him angrily; eyeing the patches on his shoulders. In the corner a man held a limp body. A teenager dressed in an oversized green tunic lay limp in an older man's arms, head rolled back and eyes unflinching as the man grasped him tightly to his chest. Agnarr went up to the man and knelt next to him. Gently he shut the boy's eyes and the father's soft sobs turned into a hoarse, animalistic crow. Agnarr looked around, spotting a solitary daisy perched on the rim of the trench. He reached up and picked it squatting down next to the boy's body, he felt for the boy's tunic and tried to press the flower into the chest pocket button, but instead of finding solid fabric his fingers fell through the coat and into a gaping hole in the boy's chest. Agnarr gasped suddenly, the unusually cold wetness taking him by surprise. He quickly got up once again, forgetting about the daisy entirely and ran away; leaving its blood-stained petals hanging limply from the boy's chest. As he rounded the corner, he emptied his stomach into the mud, the horror and trauma threatening to overwhelm him. The rumbling of the artillery grew louder and louder, until one shell burst directly overhead. He cowered against the mud screaming in fear as the shrapnel rained down. The deafening noise subsided, and he opened his eyes shakily. In front of him was a metal can that had been used to carry bandages, now mangled steel spread against the other side of the trench wall. He shook himself and filed into a shelter, finding a company of men and wounded huddling in the darkness.

"It's the king" he heard someone whisper, snaking his way into the dugout as swords and muskets were moved aside to make a space for him. He sat down on the creaky wooden bench in front of some candles on the floor; wounded on stretchers laid down in the dim light. Croaks and coughs filled the room, piercing the deathly silence here and there as a stretcher was nudge slightly by a foot brushing against it in the cramped darkness. Agnarr took out the bible that had been given to him, the black book now stained with mud and blood in his pocket. A loud rumble above them made him look up. The wooden beams keeping the ground above them from falling on their heads shook precariously as another shell burst on them. Another boom and Agnarr started again, then another and another. The relentless thunder above them made Agnarrs pulse soar and ears roar in the dim candlelight. Without knowing it he started praying; praying for safety and respite against the furious onslaught that had mangled so many men outside and now threatened to drag him with it. His fear and panic grew in him like a cancer as the roar continued, the moans of the men on the stretchers growing with each passing minute; their wounds festering in the dank sweaty warmth permeating the bunker. Clasping onto his bible tightly Agnarr rocked back and forth in time with the thudding of the shells above him.

And suddenly, he fell asleep.

XXX

A/N: Graphic? Yes. Enjoyable to write? Yes. Am I writing Agnarr like this to promote Christianity? NO! That will become very apparent in later chapters. Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the continued support and reviews, they keep me going. It's going to get a bit dark from here, there are still a few more chapters lined up to do with the war focusing on Agnarr's character development which will play a huge role later in the story. I have a vision for the story and a possible sequel titled 'after it all' that takes place in between frozen 1 and 2 where the sisters find out about what went on with their parents and Elsa, particularly during the years of separation. These chapters may slightly ruin Agnarr but remember he is also a victim here.

XXX

A smattering of dust fell from the roof of the bunker. Agnarr jerked awake, the muddy clay trickling down his neck; he itched and scratched desperately as the dirt irritated his skin behind him, forcing him from his slumber. A second explosion above him made him duck for cover instantly, but when his eyes grew used to the darkness, he realised his surroundings in the bunker. Sighing in relief he crawled out from underneath the bench and observed the cramped room. The atmosphere was hot and heavy the multitudes of men stuffed into the dark and dank interior heated it up like a primordial oven, not to mention the humid July air suffocated what breeze there was, leaving a choking thickness in its wake.

"Which company are you" he managed to get out, looking to no one in particular.

"The Svalbard Regiment Your majesty" a voice piped up from the murky blackness.

"Where's the rest of you?" he asked again, replying to the blackness in the edges of the room. A man crouched on the floor, musket leaning against his shoulder pulled on his sleeve, making Agnarr look down.

"They're all out there" the man said, gesturing to the wooden door sealing them in from the outside. "They're all dead"

Agnarr rubbed his hand through his hair, slumping down on the bench once more. A soldier next to him offered him a pipe which he accepted. Taking a draft of the smoke through his lungs he spluttered a bit but was grateful for the soft relief that followed. The man that had been laid on the floor now looked grey and drawn out, his forest green tunic lay sprawled out from his chest as bloodied bandages, now a dark brown with the long night, bound his chest together like some demented thread. The man's face was pale and his breathing light but hoarse; his wheezing and crackling never stopped; a ceaseless nightmare of wheezes filling the room. Agnarr got up again and inspected the other wounded. In the small bunker there were ten stretchers filled with men; some with blown off limbs, other with holes in chests and stomachs. One man's arm had gone a green black with the dampness of the air, the putrid odour near him making Agnarr fight against the retch building in his throat. Another thud above him made the boy flinch, all the men in the room looking up apprehensively at the ceiling threatening to suffocate the life out of them. He returned once more to the hard bench and waited.

Waited

And Waited.

The sun never hit the crevice he was hiding in, the long passageway long since smothering its warm light. Undoubtedly the fog would still be there waiting and taunting them menacingly, whether it was night or day no one could tell; Agnarr's watch had long since stopped ticking with the fiery thunder of battle. A louder crash above them now and the entire earth shuddered with its force; Agnarr instinctively reached for the bible in his tunic, pulling it out and began sending silent prayers in the murky air. A solider joined next to him repeating the mumbled passages amid the roar of the gunfire above them; soon enough most of the room had joined in with the gentle homily amid the slaughter that threatened to devour them. Agnarr continued reading from his bible, the quiet words sometimes being drowned out by a crashing shell. At the end of each passage a unified prayer was whispered by the men, their humming voices momentarily drowning the bands and booms above them. They kept at this, the unseen sun rising slowly above them in the sky, its light never touching the faces of the men buried in the bunker. Eventually the crashes became less and less regular, until a deathly silence fell above them. A soldier dared to peer out of the wooden door, travelling up the passageway. He reached the gaping mouth of the entrance and peered into the trenches. Obliterated ruins lay before him; splinters of steel, wood and bone stuck up at oblique angles in the wed mud. The fog still hung around them like a blanket, choking the sunlight from the ground and still marring the earth with a dull greyness that hung about like a rotting smell. In the air hung the tangy sweet smell of death, the odd gust of wind bringing with it a new sensation of brutality from the quagmire battlefield. Agnarr ventured out after him followed by some more of the men. Bodies lay mangled in the ruins, their charred flesh and splintered bone sprayed out in the utter annihilation raged on by the bombardment.

"Get the wounded to the field hospital whilst we can" he ordered a lieutenant now clambering out of the destroyed hole leading to the bunker. He nodded and set about ordering men to dragging the stretchers to the road leading to the hospital. Agnarr ventured further up the trench, taking a musket slung over his shoulder. What was left of the defences began to swarm with life, screaming men that had been holed up in the bunkers now were being dragged on stretchers through the thick mud, all heading towards the main escape point, mangled uniforms and bodies mixed with the muddy water, creating a grim soup of forest green fabric and ruddy-brown sludge that sunk into ever pitfall. He saw a wooden box with a bright red cross drawn on it, seemingly undamaged. He reached for it and irked it out of the mud, a soft heavy object hitting his legs as he lifted the box of supplies. Looking down at his feet to try and find the offending object. What lay before him was a barren arm, ripped from the stem of its owners; charred flesh and green veins sprawling across its surface, fingers reaching out fin a never-ending grasp for relief. Agnarr dropped the box and ran back down the trench, the supplies sprawled out in the mud. He ran back down into the bunker and curled up into the dank corner, the putrid smell still hanging miserably in the choking air. Tears streaming down his face he broke, the snapped shards of his humanity dissolving in the morbid soup of inhumanity surrounding him. The bodies, the flesh, the fire and the death all mixing to form some monster looming within in him, impregnating his soul with the horror around him. He stayed there shivering, the sobs racking his young body as the horror and guilt set in. When he looked up, he found an older soldier holding out his and. Wiping his eyes he took it and lifted himself up. The soldier gave him a knowing look and offered a silver flask. Agnarr took a swig, the burning liquid warming up the numbness in his bones. Silently thanking the man, they moved off together back out into the defences. The trenches had now been cleared of wounded, all that was remaining were the twisted remains of soldiers smattered in the depths and sides of the trench.

"Why aren't the dead being buried?" Agnarr asked the man who helped him.

"It's not worth it sir, we might get picked off by the men up top" he gestured with his head to the ridge staring down above them through the dense mist. Agnarr nodded in agreement, ears ringing slightly from the relentless explosions minutes before.

"What's your name?" the king asked the man.

"Corporal Amundsen sir, Thomas Amundsen."

"Agnarr" he replied, "Well if we ever make it out of this alive, we need to meet up back in Arendelle." Agnarr smiled wistfully and Amundsen nodded in agreement. The two slumped down into the sagging wall of the defences, exhaustion filling them.

"How is that girl of yours your majesty?" Amundsen asked, cracking open the flask once again.

"Please call me Agnarr, and she's doing well. I haven't heard from her, but I sent a letter before we got sent here"

"I have a wife back home, two kids too." he took a swig and offered it to the king.

"You are a very lucky man" Agnarr accepted the flask and took another sip.

"Have you found god Agnarr?" Amundsen asked, putting the flask in his webbing.

"I think I may have found him here" Agnarr replied honestly. He laughed, at the absurdity of finding god in the most desolate, destructive place in the world. Amundsen joined him, the two laughing amid the brutality surrounding them at the absurdity of it all. When they died down, Amundsen spoke up.

"God has been what has kept us alive. Without him we would have died on that ridge"

"Agreed, truth be told the night before the attack a witch came to me and said we were all cursed. I'm inclined to believe her now" Agnarr took a draw from the pipe Amundsen lit up. "If I manage to get back and marry Iduna, I am going to raise my kids to be the best Christians in the world" he handed the pipe back to the man.

"Why?" Amundsen asked, breathing out the smoke through his nostrils.

"Because if god can protect them has as well as he has protected me then they will never face any hardship" Agnarr opened a wrapper of meat from his webbing, handing some to Amundsen.

"That is a good idea; my daughter is learning the bible off by heart" Amundsen's face lit up, pride swelling in his chest. "Tell you what, when we get back to camp, I'll take you to the chapel. The Minister there is very good" he took a bite into the cured meat, smiling at the salty taste. As he said that, soldiers clad in bright crimson uniforms began to permeate the trenches. A man dressed in a gold and red tunic stepped forward to Agnarr and shook his hand.

"Your Majesty I am Colonel Gilliard of His Majesties own Rifles. I am here to swap over duties with your army" the announcement was brief and Agnarr nodded curtly. Telling a messenger to alert the remaining officers. With a shake of the hand Agnarr headed towards the exit point of the trenches. Men in Forest green uniforms filed out of the destroyed trenches and back onto the main road heading back to the camp. Behind them trails of carts carried wounded and dead men, wrapped in brown sheets with a crocus laden flag draped haphazardly over them.

XXX

The reflection stared at Agnarr, and Agnarr stared back.

He wasn't sure what shocked him more.

The mud?

The dried blood caking his face?

The ripped fabric that was his tunic?

He decided after some time, the thing that shocked him most was the deathly look buried deep within his eyes. His once bright green eyes had taken on a darker colour, the horror and trauma set deep behind his glassy orbs reflected in the glinting mirror of the tent. With a shake he ignored the creeping tingling on his spine and plunged his body into the icy cold water of the copper bathtub.

Purged of the dirt and blood he returned to the desk in the office and waited for Frederick's return. When the sun sank below the horizon he grew worried and found an Aide.

"Where is King Frederick?"

"he was badly Injured your majesty and has returned to Corona to recover your majesty"

"Have the wounded and dead been returned? What were our casualties?"

"The wounded and dead have been returned and all have been accounted for. We have three thousand dead and a further two thousand wounded your majesty"

"Thankyou" Agnarr left the tent and found Amundsen at the Chapel. They both went in and took a seat in the middle of the church. Soon after the minister joined them on the stage in front of the altar.

"My children" he started "Today has been a sad day, indeed we have lost many friends and relatives in the battle. But fear not, for god has a plan for you." he stepped down and walked along the aisle, looking at the weary faces of the men in uniforms. "Each one of you here today has survived hellfire; each of you has stood against the test of Satan and prevailed. We ask each other why have our comrades forgone and failed? The answer is clear; we ourselves are pure, we ourselves have forsaken sins of the flesh, sins of magic and of cruelty and have risen above them. Standing here today not only have we proven to ourselves that we are strong, but we have proven to god that we are strong in the face of sin and the devil. We must pray for our brother's souls, and I am certain that god may show them mercy and allow them into the kingdom of heaven. Furthermore, by dedicating our lives to God and his law we will triumph in life over sin. Over the abomination of homosexuality, the crime of magic and the devil's work of selfishness we will triumph in his face and be victorious in both life and death. By god's name and by the name of all the saints in heaven; Praise to thee!" The speech ended in a crescendo, the old man surprising Agnarr with the tenacity and fire in his voce. The service ended in a series of prayer before the men filed out. Outside the chapel a long deep trench lay out before him. Men lined its banks as inside shroud after shroud lined the floor. Agnarr joined the men yet more bodies were lowered down into the ground. The endless hite bags hit the mangled horrors underneath them; the sweet smell of death hung in the air like a great vulture, spurred on by the humid July air. Agnarr watched and watched as countless bodies were laid down. Eventually some were piled on top of each other, a bedraggled Arendellian flag draped over the corpses whilst they were carried down by some men. At long last the final body was laid down. Each man flicked a coin into the mass grave, some crying as the mangled remains of brothers and friends lay in the ditch. Agnarr cleared his voice looking to the multitudes of men surrounding him. Some whispered _It's the King whilst_ others just stared expectantly. He looked at their faces, some contorted with weariness, others puffy with sorrow.

"These men died for their country" he started, eyes settling on a particularly small shroud piled on top of a larger one. "For those of you that have family when we go home remember to hug them tightly. It is for them that you fight, not for me. It is for them that these men died, For Arendelle, For god. May we be so lucky as to die for that which we believe in. May we be so lucky as to die for a cause. These martyrs here today have not died in vain. Rather their blood will be the fuel that protects our country, their bodies will be the pillar from which our defences our built and their tears are the water that will keep our fields fertile. It is only through their sacrifices and through our own that we will triumph over our enemies. It is only through our sacrifices together that Arendelle will be kept safe." the speech ended, and the men were silent. "For God. And for Arendelle!" Agnarr Shouted, followed by cheers from the men, the chants eventually morphed into 'God save the king' as Agnarr looked at the soldiers gathered around the grave in awe and pride; the men cheering their young king on amidst the horrors of war.

Never had the crown felt so heavy on Agnarr's head.

XXX

A/N: Dealing with the aftermath here, more war is on the way though for Agnarr and the remaining Arendelle forces. For those of you that haven't added two and two together Frederick Is the father of rapunzel when he was younger. For more information I'm putting their Ages in this as Agnarr being 16 (Most armies had soldiers join at 12) and Frederick as 18 or 19.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm uploading my story to AO3 as well as here so if you see it on there it is me who is uploading it. Thank you for the continued support it's been tough at school but I'm getting through it. Agnarr will look like a complete fool in the next few chapters but there will be a redemption arc don't worry.

XXX

The rain fell, its dull sheets of water swept across the sweeping hills and rolling fields of the land. The ridge still stood, unmoved by the onslaught of water washing down from the heavens and the fort on top remained stoic as ever. Agnarr peered over the hem of the ditches, his army now reinforced by men in red and black coats speaking in foreign tongues, at the ridge. Still the odd crack of musket fire would rain down on them rarely finding its mark, almost as though they were just making them painfully aware that they were still perched on top of the ridge. There hadn't been a bombardment in some weeks, the Albion soldiers returning from the front looked tired, but their teeth didn't shake in their skulls the same way the Arendelle forces did. Agnarr's generals had taken a toll as well, half of his army now lay on ships bound for home or lay in the wed mud covering them. Out of five generals that had come, only two remained. The forces of Corona continued to fight up the hill, but with no progress. Assault after assault ground them down until they too had to be bolstered by foreign troops. The repeating fashion of attack and retreat wore the soldier's nerves thin, fraying them at the end into a melancholy madness. The final date of attack had been set, 5AM tomorrow morning. Agnarr's chest seized with the idea of charging blindly at the hill once again, the sheets and rivets of rain driving hard into his skin like bullets. Cracks of bullets echoed out once more, the gallic forces sending blind volleys soaring over the heads of the men ducked down into the defensive ditches. Soon the dull grey of the sky gave way to a murky blackness, the rain still bleeding heavily from the sky above them. Agnarr ducked down into the ditch, Amundsen sat by him and together they waited for the morning.

"What are you going to do when you get back?" Amundsen asked, warming his hands by the tiny fire in a tin on the ground.

"Probably hug Iduna, then sleep" he laughed gently to himself, rubbing the dark bags under his eyes from the hours of vigilance in the fort.

"I'm just going to thank god that we made it out of this alive" Amundsen lit up his pipe on the feeble flame, taking a long drag.

"I am going to pull out of as many military agreements as possible. This isn't even our fight" Agnarr ran a hand through his ginger-blond hair and sighed in exasperation.

"That's a lie, without the agreement in the first place we would still be eating pickled fish and rotten cabbages back home" Amundsen tipped his pipe towards the king.

"Whilst that is true, I'm not sure it's worth the casualties we have taken"

"You're the king. At least you have the balls to fight with us unlike those Albion generals and royals that sit in their tents all day" Amundsen spat on the ground, a brown-black sludge from the smoke coming out.

"I don't think that's right. You can also make better tactical decisions based on what's going on the ground if you're actually there" Agnarr checked over his musket once again, feeling the mechanism click gently.

A rustle from the muddy battlefield sent both men to their feet.

"Please tell me I'm imagining that" Amundsen said, cocking the flint backwards.

"Unfortunately, no" Agnarr placed a whistle in between his teeth ready to sound the alarm in the event of an attack as he pointed the musket over the top, scanning faintly moonlit landscape, pitted with holes and scars. The rustle came again and both men pointed their guns towards its sound. To their relief and horror, it wasn't a gallic counterattack, but rather some rats feasting on a half-decomposed body laying slumped up against the wall of a shell hole, not recovered from the incessant firing going on from above. Both men sighed and sat back down, relief making them feel slightly queasy.

"Have you written to Iduna recently?" Amundsen asked, holding his knee still top stop its jittering. The silence from Agnarr and his furtive look away made the man confused.

"What do you mean you haven't written to her?" Amundsen asked in shock.

"I don't know what to say"

"fucking bollocks" Amundsen took another long drag from his pipe tutting loudly at the younger man.

"Right I'm frightened that what I do say or tell her will scare her" Agnarr admitted.

"And not writing her, making her think that you're possibly wounded, or dead won't?" in the incredulous look he gave the king made Agnarr shrink inside.

"I'm not the man she fell in love with anymore" Agnarr said, a barren look streaked across his face. Suddenly the flickering tin fire seemed fascinating to him.

"If she does love you, she will love you no matter what. After the northern campaign, when your father died my wife told me I was different. But despite that she helped me get over the fact that I had lost friends and family in that war, and she still loves me now. If Iduna is worthy of you your majesty, then she will help you when you get back." the words of wisdom sunk into Agnarr, staring at the fire thoughtfully.

"What do you think about Northuldran people staying in Arendelle?" he blurted out, trying to hide the true meaning behind his message.

"I would kill them" Amundsen replied darkly, hands tightening around his musket. "They attacked us that night, they butchered my brother and killed my only son. They aren't human; they're animals" Amundsen went bac and joined Agnarr in staring at the fire, his eyes taking a demented look at them. Agnarr only nodded in response, fearful thoughts about Iduna being dragged out and shot by a mob filling his mind.

Another Rustle from the field made Agnarr jump up.

"Calm down lad, it's only the rats" Agnarr sighed and slumped back down again.

"Right I'm going to get some kip" Agnarr announced as he walked over to the other side of the destroyed trench and pulled a waxy raincoat over him. Amundsen nodded solemnly and poured a cup of water on the fire, choking its flames instantly.

XXX

The moonlight had broken through the thick clouds that smothered the landscape, its pristine blue glow casting cold shadows on the scarred ground. Men had fallen asleep, only the occasional guard wandered the deadly silent fortifications, peering apprehensively at the barren quagmire stretched before them. The howling of the humid breeze had ceased, revealing an eerily silent graveyard stretching for miles up the impervious ridge.

Another rustle woke Agnarr, the same metallic jingling as before rousing him from his fitful slumber. Shaking it off and putting it down to the rats he tried to sleep once again. Yet again the jingling sound echoed across the field. Agnarr edged over but noticed a murky movement in the corner of his eye. He rubbed them in the half light and turned over, grabbing his musket out of habit.

Standing on the edge of the trench was a gallic soldier, eyes wild and mad in the half light. For a second Agnarr and him stared at each other, the silence of the field drowning them in the moonlight. Agnarr stared at his wild eyes, bloodshot from the smoke still hanging around the field like a bad smell. The creases in his face were laden with sooty dirt, the folds standing out like battle lines drawn out on a contorted map. Suddenly the soldier screamed and pointed his bayonet at agnarr who laid there frozen in horror as the man fell towards him. In a blink, Amundsen jumped up and knocked the man sideways; sending him sprawling out on the floor. Amundsen drew his bayonet from its holder and plunged it into the man's chest, turning his Navy blue uniform into a deep black as blood soaked it. Still frozen Agnarr was yanked up by Amundsen, shaking him out of his revelry. he blew the whistle with all his lungs had and ran to the front of the trench. Through the field ranks of shivering grey filtered through the scarred moonscape. Faceless demons weaved through ditches and graves as they charged mercilessly toward them. Agnarr aimed his musket and took a blind shot, a man fell to the ground although whether it was coincidence or not he couldn't tell. Men filtered into the trenches and joined them, taking shots at the advancing beast of a thousand men coming towards them. Yet more fell, the screams echoing out across the still silent moonscape, the footfalls of the dogged men coming towards them creating a low rumble that shook the very ground.

"Folley Ranks!" Agnarr shouted in his native tongue and the men lined up in rows of three. "Fire" he shouted, raising his sabre; glinting in the stony moonlight. A ringing of shots lashed out across the landscape, causing many of the men to fall into the mud before them. The second row lined up and fired, yet another volley lashed out, causing navy blue clad men to crash about in the mud, some still writhing with the pain of an unclean shot. To Agnarr the landscape seemed distant, the rhythmic fire and crash of men in the mud distanced him from the gore and the brutality of it all. Despite the never-ending shots fired from their troops the beast of a thousand faces edged closer. It's endless supply of warm blood spilling out on the cold ground.

They were on them.

A man, about the age of Amundsen, jumped over the parapet and screamed with his lungs at the ranks of the Arendellian soldiers who quickly cut him down with a hard thrust of their bayonets. Yet more came, then they stopped. The steady trickle of men jumping over the wooden skewers designed to impale horses ceased and the ground fell silent. What remained of the men stood cautiously glaring into the ragged moonscape, a light smog from the musket fire looming over the bog like a ghost. A sharp whistle broke the stillness, and a multitude of men, their blue coats turned grey in the silver moonlight, swarmed over a nearby set of shell holes, eyes white and red in the half-light; frenzied by their bloodlust. The ranks collided with the soldiers and hellfire broke loose. Agnarr saw a man lunge at him with a bayonet but he returned his attack by shooting him at short range with a pistol, the heavy lead ball ripping through his coat and spinning him to the ground. Agnarr drew his sabre once again and slashed it into another attacker, screaming in pain. He raised the sword once ore and finished him off. Looking at where his forces once where he saw nothing but a writing mass of flesh in the mud. Men struggling to overcome the other, the occasional shot or scream ringing out in the deathly quiet landscape. Seeing Amundsen pinned to the ground, his eyes closed in acceptance, Agnarr charged at the officer with a sword hanging over his head. Crashing with the man both collapsed to the ground. Agnarr quickly got on top and punched the man with all his force. His knuckle collided with the bony flesh of the man's face and ignoring the pain he kept on hitting the officer. The man struggled to get up, clawing at Agnarr's tunic as he fought for release from the flurry of fists. Th man managed to grasp Agnarr's throat, squeezing desperately and choking the young king. Reflexively Agnarr grasped his thumbs into the man's eyeball and pushed desperately. The man let out a broken howl and released Agnarr who quickly grabbed his throat as he flailed in the wet mud. Agnarr screamed at the man, his throat hoarse with the bitter fury aimed at the ma. The look in the man's eyes went from a white-hot fury to a resigned desperation and then eventually to a faded look of fear. Agnarr clung onto the man's neck, slowly going cold as the life slipped away from him, the look of fear stayed plastered on the man's face as Agnarr let go of his grasp, his had slumping down to an uneven angle around his shoulder. Agnarr turned back to the men on the field. Firing a shot at a man screaming towards him he sent him crumbling to the ground, his moans and cries of pain echoing for a second before they turned into a gurgled silence. Agnarr saw the men retreating, cheering madly as he fired shot after shot at their backs, sending one after the other crumbling to the ground in a wet heap. Holding his musket above his head he screamed in victory at their little triumph, the blood lust rushing to his head and a wave of pure anger pouring over him, the drive to chase the fleeing prey overwhelming him. He looked to his men and was about to order an attack.

But was greeted by an empty trench.

Lifeless bodies lay clinging to the wet mud, their pale bloodless skin contorted in bloody grimaces and looks of horror. Agnarr walked up the trench amidst the carnage and looked for signs of life. Forever-staring eyes greeted him, their glassy orbs writhed in the same look of desperate fear the gallic man had when Agnarr's hands wrapped around them. The multitudes of bodies lay about him, the deathly silence drowning out any gunfire from above. Blood rushed through his ears as he wondered if he too was dead, ghost condemned to wander the scarred mud for eternity. He checked the faces, crying out the names of men and officers, once good men and friends, now reduced to mere piles of cold flesh in the over-glorified ditch. Agnarr searched the twisted faces in the mud, some covered with gashes down their side from razor steel slashing them open. He kay his eyes on his old friend, deathly still with his eyes closed. Amundsen's face was covered in a sticky dark residue, Agnarr froze at the sight of his silent friend. Th an on the ground coughed and spluttered up blood, Agnarr rushing towards him. Shifting a cooling body to the side he revealed Amundsen's chest with a gaping ugly whole in it. Agnarr took out some of his wadding and stuffed the wound with it, turning a deep crimson as it touched his blood. Amundsen grimaced silently as the King stuffed the rags into his open chest. Without thinking Agnarr then threw the man over his shoulder and ran for the escape route.

XXX

Amundsen was slumped onto the blood-soaked surgeons table and immediately people came over with saws and knives. A bottle was held to his lips as an amber liquid was forced into his throat, making him splutter, but then fall into oblivion. Numbly, a corporal escorted Agnarr away from the brutal scene unfolding in the operating theatre tent. Agnarr stormed to the Albion King's tent and let himself in. The guards on the inside rushed him, nearly throwing him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" the King of Albion asked, his immaculate red coat gleaming in the candle light.

"King Agnarr of Arendelle" he gasped in between burning breaths, shaking the burly men off of him. The Albion King looked him up and down with disgust at his blood and dirt-soaked uniform and turned back to his desk.

"What do you want?" the king asked dismissively.

"I withdraw my forces from this bloodbath. We have lost too many men for your country" Agnar spat out, glaring at the king with haunted eyes.

"Is that so? Okay" The king shrugged and returned to his papers on the desk.

"Is that it? You're not even going to protest us leaving this hell?" Agnarr felt a surge of fury at the man as he stepped closer, the guards eyeing him nervously.

"You have done your bit in this, you may go" the king didn't even look up from his desk.

"Go to hell you coward" Agnarr spat at the man and left, a tired general waiting outside.

"Load up the men we are having no more part in this murder" Agnarr said passing the man, who nodded with relief strewn across his face. Agnarr made a beeline to the field hospital and found Amundsen lying dazed in a bed, he took his bloodied tunic off and placed it on the foot of his bed as he took a seat. Amundsen groaned slightly from the shift in weight but looked at Agnarr perched on his bed and smiled.

"Are we dead?" he asked, smiling through the pain.

"Not yet old friend, not yet" Agnarr replied. "We're going home" Amundsen sighed in relief, closing his eyes with a look of final peace on his face.

"Then you'd better get writing to that young girl of yours"

XXX

A/N: Three chapters in three days? I'm spoiling you. Next chapter will be the reunion and the fallout from the war, more things will unfold in the following chapters that will add to the level of drama going on so stay tuned for that! Also, R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, it may seem like some of the lot points have just been left hanging but DO NOT WORRY I am planning on them having follow on effects in the story.

XXX

Agnarr stared numbly into the sapphire blue ocean, the deep waves lulling the boat into an uneasy slumber; each man on board slumped wearily down trying to rest in the half light of the early morning. The rhythmic creaking and groaning of the deep-set oak filled the hull of the boat, wounded men lying in regular cots in the cramped hallway. The sea sang to him, memories of forgotten innocence in the wake of the war. The sea reminded him of Iduna, her sapphire eyes filling his memory and pushing out the grief, the horror and the torture of the massacre he and a few others survived.

"Your majesty, we're nearly home" a deckhand said, bowing curtly before heading back to his post. Agnarr closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, the salty air stinging slightly as he felt the warmth of home drawing nearer. He looked up from the deep abyss and took in the sight of Arendelle, its gleaming spires and cobbled streets glinting brightly in the sunlight. The young man sighed, absorbing the look if his kingdom that no longer felt like home. The creaking of wooden boards made him look around. Amundsen leaned over, chest cocooned in a white dressing, faint darkness underneath revealing the bleeding.

"Never gets old" he says, looking wistfully at the city.

"This is my first time coming back from war, and I pray it is my last" Agnarr looked back down into the waves, stiffness growing in his throat.

"As do I sir, as do I"

XXX

The boat shunted as it encountered the dock, its heavy wooden frame lurching as it met the worn stone. The gangplank was lowered and the injured were escorted off first. Multitudes of stretchers and limping men poured out of the ship and into horse drawn ambulances, of which a steady stream swam in and out of the unloading area. When all the wounded had been carried off, the few unscathed men wandered down the gangplank and into the crowded docks. Amundsen was off first, hugging his wife and daughter with a quiet intensity that shook Agnarr. Around him families looked for their loved ones, hugging deeply each other as they were thankful for the return. No one celebrated, the multitude of losses they had felt was too high, the cost too dear for such a bitter war. Agnarr wandered aimlessly in the crowd, his gold and green uniform too stiff for him in the mild northern summer. He glanced through the crowd, seeking the sapphire blue eyes that he fell in love with. Scanning and searching he checked the faces of every mother, wife and child of the soldiers, some now drifting away from the harbourfront and back to their homes. The crowd further thinned, the only thing pouring from the ship now were wooden coffins, clad in a green and purple flag flung hastily over them like a beggar's cloak. The odd weeping mother or wife would run to a wooden box and cling onto it, the naval ratings looking uncomfortable at their howls of pain in the summer wind. He looked around once more, distracting himself from the smaller coffin being handled off the ship.

And he fell into her sapphire eyes.

Clad in her lilac dress, red shawl draped over her shoulders, unshed tears pooled in her eyes as they Sapphire met emerald once more. Without knowing it he was running, his legs numb, her figure growing in his vision until he ran into her, scooping her up into a crushing embrace, tears now streaming down both of their faces. He inhaled her scent, the sweet perfume of lavender and rose crashing into his senses like shrapnel. He broke their faces apart slightly, cupping the back of her head and gazed into her teary sapphire eyes, the warmth of her body seeping through the stiff fabric of his tunic. Her breath hitched slightly under the intensity of his gaze, before he reached down and closed the distance; their faces locked together in the loving kiss. Her tender arms snaked around the back of his head as she deepened the kiss, bodies pressed together tightly. They finally came back up for air, breathing deeply as they stared into each other's souls.

"I cannot tell you how much I've missed you" Iduna said, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"I love you so much Iduna" he pulled her into his embrace, resting his chin atop her chocolate curls, breathing her in once again whilst she was nestled against him. The two broke apart and hand in hand walked back to the castle. The gates opened, seeming so alien to Agnarr now, and the ceremonial guards bowed down to the young king. The couple ran inside the great hall and Agnarr looked up at the vaulted ceiling.

"I just can't believe this is all real" he whispered to himself, gazing at awe at the pristine gold leaf above them.

"Come on slowcoach I have something for you!" Iduna shouted, a playful glint in her eyes, her arms slung around the bannister leading up to their rooms. Agnarr dutifully followed, ignoring the creeping sensation in his chest and focusing entirely on her. She ran upstairs, throwing a glance over her shoulder as he chased her upwards. Soon the two were in his bedroom, eyes locked once again as sapphire and emerald swallowed each other whole. Unflinching Agnarr took off his scabbard, sending the sword clattering to the floor. She hopped on the bed and pulled him into a deep kiss, fireworks spreading through her stomach as he cupped her head, sighing into the warmth of her. She pulled away and lay down on the white sheets, beckoning him over. He threw his boots off and joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she craned her neck into his chest.

"I cannot tell you how much I missed you" he whispered to her, tracing gentle circles along her back which sent shivers down her spine.

"And I, you" she replied. "I was terrified of losing you" she confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I made a promise remember" he kissed the crown of her head once again.

"I know, it's just..." she choked herself off and buried her head in his stomach.

"what's the matter?"

"Every day a ship would come back with a list of the dead. There were so many, I was dreading the day I finally got a letter saying you had been killed over there Agnarr, I was so, so scared." the stiffness in her throat suffocated her words as she broke out in sobs, racking her entire body as she clung onto him.

"Shhh, it's okay. Iduna look at me" he put a solitary finger under her chin to look into her reddened eyes. "I'm here, I'm alive" he whispered, before closing the distance between them and kissing her gently. "What were you going to show me?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, close your eyes" she said, laughing gently, making his heart soar and burn. He did as he was instructed, feeling the warm weight on his chest leave, instantly missing it. Iduna stepped behind a screen and undid the back of her dress, leaving it slightly open. Heart pounding in her chest, a deep warmth spreading throughout her she plucked up what courage she had.

"Open them and come here"

He did as he was told yet again and looked around the room, trying to locate her voice. "Iduna where are you?" he asked, getting off the bed as fear began to rise in his chest.

"I'm behind here" she said, a purple flush filling her cheeks as she waited eagerly for him to find her. He rounded the screen and saw her with her back to him. A long line of tanned skin traced down her back as her cheeks reddened under his gaze. He took a step towards her and placed a shaking hand on her exposed back, his warm breath on her neck making her shudder. "Can you help me?" she said, a warmth in her eyes.

"Not yet love" he whispered to her, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

"Why?" she asked, her cheeks now red with embarrassment as he pulled away.

"It's not proper" he replied, tying her dress back up.

"What do you mean not proper?" she asked, now annoyed that her plan failed.

"We have to be married before we can do _that._" he said, taking the stiff green tunic off and replacing it with a thick woollen jumper.

"Since when did we care about being proper?" she asked, joining him in the centre of the room again. She rubbed his shoulders softly as she spoke, making his coiled back unwind under her.

"I've just learnt to appreciate the traditions... of our lives" he chose his words carefully.

"What do you mean by that?" she sat him down on the edge of the bed, joining beside him.

"I know this sounds crazy but the night before we were supposed to attack some woman came and put a curse on me" he winced as the words came out of his mouth.

"Oh"

"Oh indeed" he rubbed a calloused hand through his auburn hair. "She said that the attack would be a disaster, which it was, and put a curse on me personally" the colour drained from his face as he recalled the nights events.

"What did she do?" Iduna grew increasingly concerned now, remembering tales of curses and spells from the Shamans of the Northuldra.

"She said that our children were doomed to hate me, and that the real curse would not come from her but from our children" a silent tear ran down his cheek.

"Look at me" she placed a soft hand to his cheek "Our Children will love you. You'll be a great father" she kissed him warmly, their lips lingering together for a second.

"Another thing, when we were in the defences we came under heavy bombardment. I thought I was going to die" his gaze settled on an uneven plank in the centre of the room, eyes turned to glass. "The noise was so loud Iduna, I can't tell you just how... Frightening it was" he rubbed his brow once more. "I turned to prayer, a man had given me this bible the day before and told me to use it in times of fear; it would keep me safe" he pulled the tattered book from his pocket, handing it to her. "The only reason why I'm alive is because god let me live. We had ten bunkers in our section, ours was the only one that didn't have any deaths" the plank became his focus once again. Stunned silent Iduna fingered with the tattered binding of the book, flipping mindlessly through the pages.

"Well whatever was looking over you that day. I'm grateful for it." she handed the book back to him and kissed his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach. "It's getting dark, we should have dinner. I asked the chef to prepare something special" She heaved herself off the bed and pulled him up with two arms. Intertwined they found themselves in the dining hall, two chocolate cakes placed neatly in the centre of the oak table. Agnarr went up to one of them and inspected the piping on it. Rosemaling trimmed the sides and a matt light dark chocolate cap had the words "Welcome Home Agnarr" stencilled on it.

"I helped with the cakes. Now sit! It's not every day a dashing young warrior comes home to his beautiful beau" there was a clear playfulness in her voice, but Agnarr flinched at the word Warrior, nonetheless he plastered his face with a fake smile that convinced her he was okay. He took a seat next to her and received a generous serving of the cake. A second later they received mugs of hot chocolate, the steam rising lightly from them.

"Do you remember when we first met" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"How could I forget" he answered honestly.

"it seems like a lifetime ago" she commented, sapphire meeting emerald.

"It was a lifetime ago" he commented, lowering the mug into his lap and stroking the smooth ceramic softly, revelling in the faint burning spreading through his fingertips.

"What was it like?" she asked, looking worryingly at him.

"What was what like?" he dodged.

"the war" the silence loomed between them.

"The tempest, Act one scene two" he replied, plopping the mug down onto the table.

"What?"

"Hell is empty, and all the devils are here" his gaze faded, the light draining slightly. Iduna placed a warm hand on his, pulling him out of his faded state.

"It's over, you're home now" she kissed him. She pulled him up and headed to his room, pulling him on the bed when they arrived. She curled up into him, her body naturally complimenting his in the soft bed. They stayed like this, her head resting on his chest, breathing in sync until they both drifted off together.

XXX

Silver moonlight cast a dire shadow over the bloodied landscape, the scarred grass had been churned into a muddy soup under the boots of charging men. Water from the days of rain clung to the bottom of shell-holes, cracks and ditches in the field; hanging like a still mirror on the bottom. The water was tinted a faint crimson by the rain of blood that assailed it during the day, running down through the cracks in the wet mud and seeping into its mirror; forming some twisted grim soup of human agony. Agnarr wandered through the trenches, now mere faint dips in the landscape, and searched the twisted faces of the dead. White flesh shined angelically in the moonlight, silent save for the groaning wind caressing the broken ground and bodies. The smell of death hung around, flaring now and then with a soft gust of cool wind, its sweet aroma blinding his other senses. The faint ditch dipped again, and he felt lukewarm water around his ankles. He looked down to find a red-brown liquid lapping at his legs. Unperturbed he moved on, wading through the thick liquid with a holy apathy. Numbly he looked up, and the air was choked out of his lungs. The Gallic officer stood above him, bayonet drawn out into a vicious glinting spike aimed at his chest. His bloodshot eyes seemed demonic in the half light, ugly black bruises stretching around his neck, mirroring the outline of Agnarr's hands. His mottled skin looked even paler in the silver light of the moon, inhuman and yet in the twisted shape of a man bent double over Agnarr. The steel barb glinted in the light as it sank towards Agnarr. Agnarr felt his lungs burning, muscles aching for an escape from the plunging metal diving down towards him. He felt the steel pierce his chest, the searing pain coursing through his body like an electric shock.

Then he grabbed onto the warm mass lying next to him in bed.

The moon streamed through the great windows of the dark room, shadows stretching out on the carpet floor, the lining of the windowpanes crawled throughout the room, its lattice morphing into razor daggers spreading through the silvery moonlight. Agnarr hit the floor with a loud bang, the shockwave rippling through his mind as he rushed to the wall, back hitting the wood panelling with a loud thump. His throat was hoarse with panting, the itchy thickness within it burning with a ragged intensity. In an instant a warm light filled the room. Iduna held out a lit candle, eyes squinting from the rude awakening.

The sight shocked her.

Agnarr lay scrunched up against the wall, a madness of fear in his eyes, head darting around the room as his dark eyes squinted with the offending brightness now filling his vision. He was still panting, ragged breaths wheezing loudly, his chest rising and falling like a broken marrionette. She rushed over to him, placing soft hands on his face.

"Agnarr it's me, you're safe" the hoarseness died a little "You're safe" she repeated, pulling his head into her chest as she cradled him. His hoarse gasps turned to bitter sobs, racking his body as he wept into her. Eventually desperate hands wrapped round her, the sobs continuing to shake the two of them together. "I'm here" she whispered; soothing circles being rubbed into his back. "I'm here for you"

XXX

A/N: the drama has only just begun. Please R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for the continued support, it means a lot to me especially throughout the exam period. Enjoy!

XXX

"Your majesty, they're ready" Kai said, bowing to the young king. Agnarr straightened his Forest green uniform, the gold and silver epaulettes hanging stiffly on his shoulder. Fiddling with the crimson ribbon cross hanging from his neck, he cleared his throat and nodded shortly. Stepping out onto the platform he was greeted by the faces of the silent crowd. Soldiers lined the sides of the courtyard and two battalions stood to attention in the centre, their regular rows of evergreen still in the eerie silence of the square.

"The Spider and the Fly cannot make a bargain." he said, his voice echoing throughout the stone walled town. "The war that we have fought in was a necessary one, although it came at a bitter cost the Gallic offensives would have reached our shores sooner or later, and so it was imperative that we struck first to weaken them. The cost has been dear, as I and many other who were on the front lines know, but it is by the blood of the fallen that we are kept safe. It is through their sacrifices and their suffering that our great nation will be safe for a while longer. Indeed, amidst the brutality of the front I saw amongst my men bravery, honour, courage and integrity that prides me to call myself their king. It prides me to call myself an Arendellian knowing that amongst my ranks are characters that have displayed the greatest valour in the most brutal of places. We are here today to celebrate these characters. To celebrate their distinguished acts of valour and courage that brings glory to this state. God has truly shined upon these men, and in the half light of the cannon fire, in the light of glinting muskets has granted them the gift to fight for their country with a tenacity and strength that is second to none. Hail to these strong men. Long I've Arendelle!" he shouted, finishing his speech. The voices of the crowd joined in the chant. Agnarr descended the ramp leading to the courtyard, the unseasonal chilly wind whipping his auburn locks to the side. Kai walked up next to him and presented the first medal. Pinning it on then soldiers forest green cloak the soldier saluted him, a poorly hidden haunted look swimming behind his eyes. The process repeated, each soldier standing stiffly as the wind whipped around them. No cheers of praise or celebration were heard from the crowd, the numbers of men coming home too few, so only the wind moaned quietly at the festivities.

"And now, the award for gallantry in battle. Step up Major Arundel" a slightly older man marched up to the podium and had a ribbon pinned to his chest, its crimson standing out brightly against the dark green tunic. The man saluted and returned to his ranks like a well-oiled machine. He shouted orders to the men in the square, all marching to the same beat as the battalion moved out and formed up from the courtyard. The citizens filtered out of the granite court, turning their backs on the king, he too returned to the castle. Throwing his sword off in the great hall he slumped into the seat at the head of the table. Allowing his gaze to wander to the ceiling he admired the starry sky painted in gold and navy blue on the rafters, he exhaled sharply and shut his eyes, images of a silver moon haunting his memory. He didn't feel the warm body curling in on him.

"Agnarr? Are you okay?" Iduna asked, rubbing his shoulders beneath the golden epaulettes.

"As good as I can be flower" he replied, rubbing her soft hands with his coarse ones.

"Kai asked me to give you this, as you didn't want to be given them in public" she held out a black leather box with the military seal embossed on it. He opened it and revealed black, red and green ribbons with gold medals hanging off them. Above them all was a large cross with a ribbon stretching out like an eagle's wing over the smaller three. "They say you led a charge" Iduna stated, blue eyes boring into his soul.

"I did"

"And that you may not have come back"

"I shouldn't have"

"Not even to me?" Stricken blue eyes met his emerald ones and something distant twinged in his heart.

"I'm not the man you fell in love with anymore Iduna" Agnarr said, a rising bitterness in his voice.

"You will always be the man I love Agnarr. I promised you when you left for Gallia and I intend to keep that promise" she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Why would you say that?" she asked, her face twisted in a pained expression. He gazed at her, pain tugging in his chest at her unease.

"I love you Iduna, more than the world. You are the only reason I came home" He gulped, a silent tear falling from his left eye. "But I have done things..." the image of the Gallic officer, face blue from lack of air, filled his mind "Seen things that you would hate me for. Please Iduna, I'm a monster" his visage broke and a pained sob racked his body as his head fell into his hands.

"There is nothing you could possibly do that could make me think that." her resolve hardened as she placed tender hands on his face, pulling his face to meet hers. "Start talking to me about it, we can do this together"

"There are some things that you don't want to know Iduna" he lifted her off him and stood up. "Please, just leave it" he turned away from her pained look as he left the room. Alone she felt her chest move quickly in and out as her heart broke, tears pouring out of her eyes as her hands shook. Unfeeling she didn't notice a gentle hand on her shoulder, she jumped up and met Gerda looking warmly at her.

"He will come dear, just wait." the unspoken wisdom filled her simple words and Iduna nodded, wiping away the hot tears from her face.

XXX

Agnarr wandered the castle gardens, the cool breeze whipping between lilies and tunics with a manic speed, sending petals and pollen flying through the crazed air. The uniform was too stiff, the epaulettes too heavy and he felt lopsided as the weight of the medal pouch in his pocket tugged on his mind. Gazing at the open gates and into the now empty courtyard he hardened his resolve and headed out to the closest pub.

Stepping into the warm building the once noisy room fell silent as they saw who entered. Eyes gazed at him suspiciously as he strolled anxiously towards the bar. "Pint of ale please" he asked, the men turning back to their conversations.

"Which one?"

"Your strongest" Agnarr threw out a copper penny and a tankard of ale was poured out. He took a sip, wincing at the bitter taste of the drink but forced it down, nonetheless. Just as he did that another man dressed in a forest green uniform came through the door, his arm dressed in a white sling with faint bloodstains beneath it.

"Agnarr!" the man shouted, clasping his good arm around the king.

"Amundsen" Agnarr returned the embrace as another pint was poured. He took a sip and relished in the flavour once again, a look of serene calmness coming through his pained features.

"What brings you here your majesty?" Amundsen asked, nursing his drink.

"Same as you I suspect" Agnarr took another swig.

"Don't you have young somebody to tend to?" Amundsen raised his eyebrows in a quick movement and quickly downed his pint, getting another just as quickly.

"She won't love me anymore"

"What makes you say that?" Amundsen asked, turning on the stool carefully to not knock his injured arm.

"It's tearing me apart, if I tell her what happened then it will eat her up and she will hate me. It's best if she doesn't find out and fall out of love with me naturally" Agnarr finished his drink too, ordering another one with a sharp nod.

"That's rubbish" Amundsen said "What would she rather have, you defending yourself or you rotting six foot in the ground next to some other poor fucker who was too scared to stick up for himself" he used his good arm to send two sharp prods to his chest.

"I've seen Iduna and you together. She loves you with all your heart, that doesn't come so often nowadays" Amundsen turned around.

"When I came back from my first war it ate me up too. Nightmares, visions and flashbacks constantly would destroy me from the inside out, I was a complete mess. Tired when I wasn't in training, irritable when I was, it took everything from me." he leant in close to Agnarr's face and stared into his green eyes. "My sergeant told me a piece of advice that I still hold dear this day."

"_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show"_

Agnarr nodded solemnly, downing his drink and getting up, throwing his tunic back on he headed towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amundsen looked at him like a madman.

"Taking your advice" he shouted, sprinting out the door.

XXX

He rushed into the attic, throwing open the creaky old trapdoor leading to the observatory. Iduna let out a shocked squeak as he rushed into the room and hugged her tightly. She stiffened at first, frightened by the sudden noise and grasp but soon melted into him as she realised who he was.

"I'm so sorry Iduna" he whispered pulling her into his warm arms "I've been an arse to you for no good reason"

"It's okay Agnarr really, what's gotten into you?" she asked, breaking a small gap between them.

"Just... An Epiphany of sorts" he said, hugging her tightly once again.

"Are you going to talk about what happened then?" the hope in her voice was clear.

"I don't need to. I can just put the past behind me" he said, shrugging slightly with his shoulders. "I know how to deal with things when they... get bad, and the war is over. We don't have to worry about anything at all" he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Agnarr I don't think that's wise" Iduna's voice felt tight and constricted.

"How so? It's not real Iduna it can't hurt me" he shrugged once again and flinched under her gaze. "It's in the past" he said, less confidently.

"Just because it isn't real now doesn't mean it wasn't then" her words shook him.

"I won't let the past destroy me Iduna" he said more firmly.

"I won't let you destroy yourself!" her voice broke into an exasperated sigh as she paced around the room and pinched her brow. I have seen this before Agnarr, when warriors came back from battles they would be screaming at night for days. It would eat them from the inside out. The only way to stop it is to talk and come to terms with it." she sounded desperate now, visions of the screaming men and the nightmares they described filling her mind.

"I am not as soft as you think I am" he said, bitterness rising in the back of his throat.

"It's not about being soft. This is something you cannot control Agnarr. Neither you nor I can have any say in the matter. Please trust me!" her voice was shaky and panicked as though she were on the verge of tears. "You promised me you would come home from the war, but now it's as though you left part of yourself on that field" His head whipped round and a flash of anger flushed over him, his soft face twisting into an ugly glare that he immediately softened when he saw the pain on Iduna's stricken face.

"I am here am I not?" he asked, for a second fearful he was in a fever dream.

"Not all of you is" her voice was soft and thick, strangled by tears.

"I love you Iduna, but you can't help me" he ran down the trapdoor and left her. Her heart shattered as she heard his steps fade down the corridor, she sank to the floor and let out an anguished sob, the horrible noise reverberating around the observatory, punctuated to an orchestra of whistles and creaks as the wind whipped the roof with a furious passion. Tears fell freely now, her blue eyes a dark sapphire with the pain and sorrow of feeling part of him lost, as though it had died. She cried loudly once again, the papers on the desk now forgotten as she creased in half with the weight of the pain.

XXX

Agnarr returned to his study and sighed. Suddenly a wave of white-hot anger rushed over him and he snapped, picking up a brass statue and throwing it across the room with all his strength. He felt the sinews in his arm protest under the force, but he followed through, sending the heavy figurine hurtling and careering through the air like a cannon ball. Brass met glass and for a second time seemed to stand still, fractals of shattered mirror spread out from the point of impact, stretching out across Agnarr's reflection as the figurine hurtled forward, bouncing against the backboard. The fractals of reflection started to fall, their loud crashing and piercing screaming numb to agnarr who watched the shards of his own visage fall to the ground in a ceremonial heap. When it had finished the shards lay in an ugly pile as Agnarr stood staring at it, fragments of his face still visible in the mirror shards. Kai burst into the room and checked the king.

"What happened your majesty?" he asked, noticing the kings dazed expression.

"I seemed to have broken a mirror" Agnarr numbly replied, dark green eyes unflinching from the shining shrapnel on the floor. He backed out of the study, eyeline not breaking with the shattered mirror until his back was pushed against the wall on the opposite side of the hall. He looked over his right epaulette and locked stares with Iduna's puffy blue eyes, streaked red with her crying. He flinched away under the intensity of her gaze as his cheeks flushed from emotional exhaustion. Snapping out of his gaze he walked away from Iduna trying to escape the regret pooling in his stomach. Immediately after he escaped the maze of corridors in his castle, he found the great hall. On the oaken table was his newspaper, a habit he had recently started doing in order to keep up with the politics of the world. He glanced over the headlines.

"_Gallic War ends in Victory for Albion as surprise attack knocks out capital"_

He shook his head, not believing it.

_A surprise attack ordered by King William of Albion ended the Gallic war yesterday. Landing his troops at Pointpetier_ _the army of Albion swept through the countryside through weakened defences due to the ongoing battle of montmartre_ _ridge and claimed the capital with minimal casualties. Gallia surrendered unconditionally shortly afterwards. The war, which has lasted six months now, has claimed many lives and has been one of the bloodiest the continent has seen. By distracting gallic forces the courageous King William strategically wiped out Gallic defences and took the victory with few casualties in his forces. One must, however, remember the great losses at the battle of montmartre_ _ridge especially amongst the Arendelle and Corona armies who lost a great proportion who fell bravely in the bitter battle._

Bile rose in the back of Agnarr's throat, but he fought it back down. His face blanched and his arms began shaking with a mixture of anger, bitterness and fear. He felt his throat grow hoarse and at that point he realised he was screaming out in an anguished cry.

"They used us as bait" he whispered to himself. Gerda thrust herself into the great hall hearing the king's cry. With a feeble and broken voice, he pronounced to her:

"They used us as fucking bait"

XXX

A/N: I hope you liked this; I've finished exams now so I can put a lot of effort into this project. I'm thinking of writing a sequel of this of sorts which takes place in between frozen 1 and 2 which deals with the secrets and fallout from the original movie and this storyline. Let me know what you guys think about this prospect and whether you actually enjoy my writing or not lol.


	21. Chapter 21

/N: I'm writing this to the 1917 soundtrack so expect it to be dark and moody. I make no apologies. Enjoy!

XXX

Agnarr threw the newspaper onto the fire, orange flames curling around the visage of black text printed boldly on snow white paper, the words of the curse echoed through his mind;

"_you will grow to fear, resent and hate the seed that you have grown; in turn nurturing that fear until it consumes both of your daughters. Their blood will be spilt on the icy fjord because of you. Their hearts will grow cold and their minds resentful of you. You will live on, but as a memory of fear and of terror. Not as one of love"_

He shivered fiercely despite the warmth of the fire; images of blood spilt on muddy soil soaking through the back of his eyes. He was still wearing his dark green tunic, the golden shoulder pads glittering in the firelight that he could not fell the warmth of, no matter how close he dared to get to the spitting embers. A door creaked open into the gaping room, darkened by the setting sun so only hues of red and orange lit up the walls in a warm glow. Agnarr turned around, face half lit by the fire, so half was orange and the other a pitch black. Emerald met furious sapphire as Iduna glared at him with an unseen intensity that made him cower under her.

"I'm sorry Iduna" he said, his voice with a thick emotion that threatened to swamp him. "I don't know what has gotten into me" he turned back to the fire, orange light casting long shadows across his creased face.

"I do" she stated simply, walking up and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Part of you was hurt in the war Agnarr"

"Well do you know what really stings, I found out that we were being used as bait by Albion" he felt the bile creeping into his throat again, for once Iduna was silent. "They sacrificed thousands of my men to a bloody death whilst they waited for us to be slaughtered. That's why no reinforcements came." he choked a sob back, his strength failing under the weight of memory.

"Why don't you talk to me about it?" she asked, rubbing his back softly. "The wound will only fester if you don't heal it" she said wisely.

"Some wounds are best left to fester"

"That is absolute nonsense Agnarr and you know it" she tutted slightly and sat down on a plush chair, indicating silently for him to sit opposite which he obeyed.

"It's too bad to tell you Iduna" he said, knee shivering against the marble floor.

"Agnarr my home fell into a war; I saw some of my family and friends being killed in horrendous ways and was subsequently locked away from the rest of my living family forever. I have seen my fair share of pain and suffering, as you have too" her sapphire eyes burnt with a deep intensity.

"Nothing can compare to the ridge Iduna" his eyes were transfixed by something far off and distant. "Nothing can" he shook his head slowly, swimming visions of men and bodies filling.

"Then tell me about it, let me help shoulder your burden" Iduna reached out and placed a soft hand on his quivering knee which stopped the instant they made contact.

"We attacked at dawn, it was misty and humid. Everything felt wet to the touch; the mud, our uniforms and the very air itself. Some bombardment was going on in the distance up the ridge, but we couldn't see it. They blew the whistles and we went over..." his voice shook as the memories strangled him. "We couldn't see them firing at first, it would just be a pop or a whistle and someone would fall down. Then the shells started coming, if one would land near someone it would blow them apart, there would be nothing left. Soon the field gave way to a quagmire of mud, the mud would stick to you like cement and it weighed us down. Of course, as it was so humid as well everything just dragged you down in the mud; I heard someone fell into a crater and was so laden with mud he drowned in it. We took a lot of casualties going over their defences, we couldn't use muskets as we didn't have time to reload so we just used our bayonets and swords. The men there would charge at us and hide, poking their knives out to catch us as we walked past, eventually it all went quiet and we thought we had won." Agnarr choked back some bile again, coughing harshly into his hands. Iduna rubbed his arm encouragingly, a reassuring smile spread thinly across her lips.

"The smog covered them. We couldn't see a thing, the smoke from the cannons and muskets was too thick. I remember, I rounded a corner of the trenches and suddenly the man in front of me got hit. A musket ball is strange because rather than it going in and staying there like you read in books; it drags everything with it and barely stops. The lead flew over my shoulder and didn't hit me but the man in front of me didn't have much of a head left. Iduna the blood went all over me, I could feel the muscle and bone in my hair, it was still warm. His eyes stayed transfixed at the spot in the air. All hell broke loose." he raised his gaze to meet her eyes, a shocking darkness filling them. "We couldn't see them through the mist, they just shot from... everywhere. We lost so many that I had to retreat from the ridge there must have been thousands firing at us from every direction. As soon as we had jumped over their defences new shells started falling on us. I tripped and fell on someone calling for help but I kept on running on. The shells were deafening when I got back to our lines, I couldn't hear anything. The bombing was so intense that we couldn't even take the wounded to hospital, so we had to stuff them in the shelters and wait for it to stop. In a bunker about the third the size of this room" he gestured with his hands "one hundred and seventeen men were stationed, with 46 wounded. It was hot, dirty, cramped and smelly. All you could hear was the banging above you from the cannon fire and gunshots. The wounds festered in the warm damp and then when they succumbed to blood loss or infection the dead bodies began to rot too. For 18 days we were trapped in that coffin Iduna. "

"is that why your hands are so raw?" she asked, pointing to them, he shot her a confused look. "From washing them all the time" she clarified, he nodded quietly in response; his eyes covered by a glassy sheen.

"The bombing stopped, and we took the dead out. The trench was filled with bodies, some half buried in the mud and some just ripped to shreds. I found an Aid box and grabbed it to take to our bunker, but someone's arm was attached, and I just let it go, all the bandages and morphine spilling into the mud. At that point I went back into the bunker and stayed in there for a while. I was terrified to go out and see what was left of an army I had commanded to their deaths. I went back out again and the days kind of blurred together. We would be rotated, stand guard, attack, return etc. We would lose so many men every time we went up and every time, they threw us off again. Our forces dwindled until one night they attacked us. I was asleep at first and thought the noises were rats, but they were actually gallic soldiers running towards us. I woke up and found a soldier pointing a bayonet at me. I he jumped on me and I froze. To be completely honest I thought I was going to die but at the last-minute colonel Amundsen jumped and knocked the guy away. The waves of men came over and we tried to hold them off but eventually it came down to bayonets again. An officer grabbed hold of me but I was able to throw him off and get on top of him..."

Iduna edged closer to his seat as agnarr fell in on himself.

"I strangled him to death iduna, I was so hell bent on stopping him from breathing that I ignored what was going on around me. When it was done, and I looked up I was the only one left standing. Everyone else was either dead or unconscious, they retreated into the field but left the rest of our army in tatters. I found Amundsen and dragged him to a field hospital then I withdrew our forces from the battle." he finished his story with a long sigh.

"So, there you go, the boy that you once fell in love with is dead. He died on that field with the gallic officer writhing in the mud. Not only am I weak for hiding in a ditch for weeks, im also a murderer who was so hell bent on killing someone I let everyone else around me suffer for it." he jumped up from the chair and poured a glass of whisky from a decanter, his hands shook violently as he began to cave in on himself. Soon soft hands wrapped around his waist.

"You did what you had to Agnarr. He would have killed you" she pulled his face round to hers. "And that would have killed me" she kissed him passionately, absorbing all his pain and sorrow from the months of war he had come back from. When their embrace ended, he fell on her, as she supported him, sobs of pain and anguish filled the room as she held him up, the weight of the trauma and war dragging his limbs down into a numb floppiness. Iduna just held onto him tighter, the relief at him finally opening flooding over her. His gold hair stood out at crazed angles as she cradled his body, his taller size meaning he was bent double as she held him. They stayed like that, Agnarr grasping onto her as though she was the only thing keeping him grounded and she speaks soothing words into his ear. Eventually the sobs died down and Agnarr fell silent, his tight grasp unrelenting in the fiery half-light. She eased him down into a chair.

"Whenever you feel like it's too much, speak to me" she commanded.

"I will" his voice was hoarse and broken. She gave him her hand and pulled him up, leading him towards their chambers which they had begun to share more often.

XXX

The crisp morning sunlight burnt through the windowpanes with a dazzling light, the reflections and shadows from the glass plastering the wood panelled walls with a contorting and twisting spectrum of rays. Agnarr opened his eyes quickly and darted his sight around the room, seeing where he was, he relaxed and turned over but felt a solid mass next to him. He froze partially, breath silent in the morning light, and he felt the warmth coming from the mass. He waited a second longer and felt the rhythmic breaths down the back of his neck, he scanned his mind for memory of what it was. He then remembered last night, the sobs, the breakdown and the fighting between him and iduna and how she led him into their room to cuddle. His body relaxed as a mumbled sigh of contentment confirmed his theory. Gingerly he turned around to face the mass, her hair smooth and pristine despite the sleep. Her Lilac sleeping gown was pulled up above her shoulders, offering some warmth against the cool Arendellian night. Her sea blue eyes were hidden by her eyelids, he could see them darting around beneath as though she were following a scene in her head. Her eyes flung open and as she met his gaze she smiled softly.

"Goodmorning" she croaked.

"Goodmorning" he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips as she hummed at the contact.

"What's the plan for today?" she asked quietly, the two revelling in the peace of today.

"We have a delegate from Albion coming over" the disgust in his voice was clear.

"The one who's king you called a coward?"

"That's the one" he flinched at the memory. He heaved himself up, eliciting a dissatisfied groan from Iduna at the loss of contact. He heaved himself off the bed and made towards the door, only to be held back by the sound of sweet laughter coming from the bed.

"What's so funny?" he turned around and asked, as Iduna bent double and was consumed by giggles.

"Your hair!" she pointed, before being consumed by laughter once again. He looked in the mirror and saw what she was laughing about. His normally smooth and combed golden hair was sticking up at all angles, sprayed out in a big poof around his head. He groaned and laughed with her before heading down to the bathrooms and sorting it out.

XXX

"Your majesty!" General Olsen called after him, he groaned inside trying to get ready for the summit with Albion.

"What is it general?" the man stopped and saluted Agnarr.

"Albion isn't sending an ambassador" the man panted for a second, wind knocked out from him by running in his uniform. "it's sending a member of the royal family"

"Who?"

"We don't know sir; we just know that the royal standard was flying from their ship." the general stiffened himself up. "May I also suggest you wear your medals sir, it's important to the men" the older man's grey eyes met his and they agreed silently. At that instant bells ringing from the docks announced the ships arrival.

"They're here sir"

The King and the general walked side by side to the great hall, medals and swords jingling against each other with their brisk pace. The two stopped by the great oak doors leading to the marble clad great hall. Agnarr took a soothing breath and nodded to the general who opened the doors, creaking under the hinges. In the hall there were three men dressed in brilliant crimson uniforms, the front man had a light blue sash draped over his left shoulder. Regimental insignia and rankings adorned his coat, the opulent silver and gold medals hanging from his breast.

"His Majesty King Agnarr of Arendelle" the general pronounced, feeling the tension in the room. Agnarr walked up to the man recognising him instantly, he stared into those pasty blue eyes with a bitter intent, seeing the older man's face wrinkle slightly under his observation.

"King William" Agnarr said dryly. "To what do we owe the pleasure" Agnarr shook the outstretched hand a little too firmly noticing the king flinch under his death grip.

"Congratulations are in order" William said, smoothing down his crimson tunic. "We have been victorious"

"You used us as bait, you spilt Arendellian blood for a war they had no part in. You hid behind us so you could sneak around and stab them in their backs" the bitter directness in his voice shocked the older king slightly, but he didn't show it.

"You would have done exactly the same and you know it" William spat back. "Nonetheless, it was a necessary sacrifice. You know as well as I that had Gallia not been controlled it would have threatened the stability of the old continent. Blood may have run ready at the ridge, but had it not run their it would've run down the gutters in your streets" William stepped forward and drew to his full height. "My concern is my kingdom; had you have been in my position would you not have chosen the path with the least casualties for your kingdom?"

"I wouldn't have hidden behind someone only to sneak around the enemy's back" Agnarr drew himself up too, the silver medals glinting in the sunlight and illuminating his dark green uniform.

"It was tactics. The only dishonour is to pursue it so doggedly that lives are wasted as a result. Had we not drained their forces with a battle of attrition and done a head on attack countless lives would have been lost. I know your portfolio Agnarr, you could see it as well as I" William cleared his voice slightly and smoothed back his hair. "I am here to make amends. Your army took the brunt of the attack and showed great courage. The leading generals in our army not only admire but idolise you as a commander, we are your friends. Let us put this dark episode behind us and forge a new alliance together."

"Arendelle will have no part in your wars William. The cost has been too great"

"Oh, I'm not talking about a military alliance, we are forever indebted to your country there. I am talking about trade and political alliance. As you know our colonies in the east have been very profitable and as a sign of thanks and goodwill for our greatest ally who fought alongside us..."

"For you" Agnarr butted in.

"For us..." William continued "we would be more than willing to offer a free trade deal between the two countries, and give you aid and assistance in rebuilding your army to its former glory, as well as perhaps establishing an empire of your own" he passed his hand back and received a scroll from his aide, handing it to Agnarr. "I think you will find the terms very agreeable" William bowed to the young king as finished.

"I will have to consult the council, but this does look like a step in the right direction to mend what has been broken" he passed the scroll to the general. "May I ask why you weren't at the front with your men?" Agnarr chose his words wisely.

"A king's duty is to lead the fighters, not fight himself." William cleared his throat again. "I understand you did. Bravery is a trait I admire, but certainly bravery is a kind word for stupidity."

"I can assure you had you been on the front your opinions of the war would have been very different" Agnarr smiled bitterly at the king, laughing sardonically at the older man.

"That may be so, but I cannot let my emotions get in the way of leading. One must conceal how they feel, otherwise they would be prey to the vultures of the mainland."

"I agree wholeheartedly William. I agree wholeheartedly"

XXX

A/N: Still on track for my chapter a day target. Please review and if you have any prompts or ideas for where this story can go feel free to PM me! R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Bellac27 thanks! It means a lot to me and keeps me going, school is really trying now and its absorbing all my energy, so every positive review or interesting idea helps keep the flame alive. Thank you once again!

XXX

"So, the king of Albion, the most powerful nation, has just turned up out of nowhere?" Iduna asked.

"Sounds about right" Agnarr clarified, wincing himself.

"And now we have to sit with him, who you called to his face a coward"

"That is also true" Agnarr folded his shoulders in on himself.

"This sounds suspicious" Iduna paced around the room, hands rubbing tightly together as she did so.

"I know, but the trade deal he is offering seems very generous, we need this boost after our losses Iduna" Agnarr paced with her two, mirroring her steps. She stopped and pinched her brow.

"Looks like we have no option other than to accept"

XXX

William was sat at the foot of the table, directly opposite Agnarr and Iduna, he picked at the warm soup with his fork and took tentative sips here and there. "Agnarr didn't mention anything about a wife" he said, causing the young couple to start coughing and spluttering.

"We aren't married yet" Iduna said, after the soup had stopped choking her.

"Which household do you belong to?" William asked, his steely grey eyes settling on her now. "Hapsburg? Gothenburg? Castille?"

"Oh, I belong to no royal lines" she said, taking another sip of soup to stifle the conversation.

"Then which lordship do you come from in this country" his eyes still bored into her, their pale and misty colour making her uneasy.

"None your majesty"

"I see, how long have you two been together?" he asked, brushing something off his crimson tunic.

"Nearly a year now" Agnarr joined in, taking Iduna's hand comfortingly, making her hackles slowly lower.

"Well I hope I get an invitation when you decide to marry" The crimson clad king took a sip of wine and smiled warmly at them, though his grey eyes still unsettled Iduna greatly.

"What of you? Do you have any children?" Agnarr asked.

"No, my child is my country. My niece Victoria will take over from me as Queen."

"Won't that present instability?" Iduna asked.

"Under her iron fist, it won't. Even if I had children of my own, I am certain that she would still be queen one day. She is as ruthless as I" he chuckled to himself lightly.

XXX

"That was weird" iduna whispered to him on their way back to their rooms.

"Very weird" he repeated.

They opened the door to their room, green and red rosemaling stretching up in delicate paint, as they had been starting to share it more often than not now. They found Kai lifting a box in the room, groaning under the weight of the heavy crate.

"Good evening your majesties, a new delivery to be sent to your room" with a last heave he dropped the box onto the wooden floor with a mighty bang. Agnarr flinched horrifically, nearly pulling free of their entwined arms, Iduna looked up to see him; his face was a pasty white.

"Your majesty you don't look so well" Kai said, rubbing his back from the strain. "Should I call a doctor?"

"No thank you Kai, I'm quite fine" his voice shook slightly, kai sending a look to Iduna as he bowed and left.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Iduna said, stroking his face softly when the door closed. Agnarr flinched away from it.

"Nothing I'm fine" Agnarr wrapped his hands around his shoulders, trying to shrink down, as though to contain himself. _Conceal, don't feel. _He repeated the mantra in his head, feeling the fear, anxiety and dread fade away into a numb pool.

"Something is the matter" Iduna placed a soft hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away with such a violence that he spun around and stared at her. His emerald green eyes were possessed with such a look of fear that she gasped. He shook violently once again but turned around to face the large triangular windows. He took a deep breath in and gazed out of them, green eyes a thousand miles away. She slipped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his back. He flinched again violently but softened slightly in the embrace.

"it's hard. I know that. But we are here for you Agnarr. Don't let it eat into you"

_Conceal don't feel_

"I know Iduna, and I thank you for it." he shook off the dread and fear, burying it down into a deep chasm somewhere within him. "But I'm fine. Just tired that's all" he turned around and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. The two settled in, Agnarr pulling an old book from his dresser.

"What are you reading?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his and breathed in his scent.

"Just some new Danish author" he said, turning to her and smiling. "It feels like a lifetime ago since that day" he said, a wistful look gracing his features.

"It does; doesn't it?" she sighed, holding tighter, "But it's nice to know we also have a lifetime ahead of us" she pressed a kiss to his chin, reading the words along with him.

"I hope so" he turned a page "I want to have a big family" he started to rub gentle circles into her arm.

"Me too, with three or four children" she closed her eyes and smiled warmly "Daughters or sons?"

"Daughters" he replied, "They get on better than boys do" he turned the page again "did you have any brothers or sisters in the forest" they hadn't discussed this yet, they had danced around the subject here and there but never confronted it head on.

"I had a sister; her name was Reina" Iduna said. "She died a few years ago from an illness" her eyes grew dark and she tightened her hold on him.

"I'm sorry" he said, pressing a kiss to her head.

"It was quick, she was weak. It was a while ago now" the words came out blocky and stiff as she tried to suppress the grief she still felt. "My mother's friend, Yelena, was more like a sister to me. Reina was always very weak and frail so she could never come outside, but I and Yelena were inseparable. We used to play in the streams and trees all day" a tear built up and slid down her tanned skin.

"Sounds like a good friend" the circles turned to spirals all up and down her arm "I never had one, my father was always focused on me training to be a king. When I was six, he sent me to the military academy. That's where I met Lieutenant Mattias. He showed me the ropes, showed me how to shoot, how to ride, how to lead and how to help. He was more of a father than my father was really" Agnarr laughed solemnly and looked at his father's portrait across from him.

"he sounds like a good man"

"He was, but he got trapped in the forest like your family" he cleared his throat and concentrated back on his book. "Do you think they're still fighting?" he asked, eyes still locked on the white pages.

"I hope not. I think our leader will realise the situation they're in and work with the Arendellians. I think they might hold some animosity though"

"Mattias was a practical man. I don't think he would keep on fighting if he knows what situation he is in." Agnarr sighed. "I love this"

"Love what?" Iduna asked, her deep blue eyes staring up at him.

"I love it just being us two, no council, no Albion Kings, no war and no crisis. Just you and me, in bed, reading a story together and talking about everything." he looked happy, a genuine smile coming onto his lips for the first time since he had returned.

"I love it too" she said. "I want to spend forever with you"

"Marry me" his voice was a whisper.

"What?" she got up, trying to decide if she was imagining things.

"Marry me" his voice was slightly more confident now, the determination turning his eyes a light green; seemingly illuminating themselves in the twilight.

"Yes" iduna's heart burst open and immediately threw herself into his arms, kissing him intensely. "I love you" she whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too" he said, hugging her tightly. "One good thing that came out of the war is that it made my mind up"

"Made your mind up on what" she sat down on her heels, pinning his legs to the bed.

"That I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she leant down and kissed him once again.

"And I you"

"Wait a second" he gently lifted her off him and left the bed, leaving a confused Iduna sat alone. _He proposes to me and then leaves me. What the..._

Agnarr came running back to the door, hiding something behind his back. "Close your eyes" he commanded, and she followed.

"Open them" she did so, and she saw him bent down on one knee, holding out a black felt box. Within it was a silver ring with a sapphire crusted with diamonds on the front. The sapphire itself was a dark blue, glinting in the evening light as the rays of the sun fell below the mountain. Her breath seized as she stared at the ring.

"it's beautiful" she whispered.

"It's yours. It was my mother's but she left it for me in her will, for when I find my true love" he offered the little felt box to her and she took it, putting on the beautiful ring and marvelling at it. Agnarr smiled like a young boy at her awestruck reaction, too dazed to notice her throwing herself at him and wrapping him in a crushing bear hug.

"It's amazing, thank you" she kissed him once again, the heat from his lips sending shockwaves down her spine.

"It matches your eyes" he said, breaking the kiss so he could breathe.

"If I could give you a forest to match your eyes I would" she moaned into his ear, the two just standing still in a tight embrace, the warmth of their bodies soothing each other.

"Come on my _queen_ It's time for bed" he gave her an eskimo kiss that she loved so much and hauled her up bridal style, making her giggle and laugh all the way. When their bodies hit the mattress and the two became entwined with each other, sleep hit them and both fell into a restful sleep.

XXX

The courtyard was cold and damp, the long days of summer succumbing to the drag of autumn once more. Green and lush trees burnt to a golden amber, their leaves dropping here and there with slight gusts of wind leaving behind a carpet of golds and reds. The first frost had fallen last night, and the dewy grass gave away the chill in the air, freezing the lips of anyone venturing out. Agnarr watched carefully at the drill for the soldiers, their uniform ranks moving like one giant animal as a corporal or captain braked out orders; their immaculate green uniforms shivering here and there in the crisp morn.

"Tell me again how you structure your army?" William asked, inspecting the drill taking place in front of them.

"We have regiments, followed by battalions and then companies. Each regiment has 1000 men in it, each battalion 200 men and each company 40 men. They are randomised and not based on local area so one area isn't decimated in a single battle"

"Smart, but our system is founded upon each regiment being from the same area. Adds to the camaraderie." William drew his pipe again, releasing fumes out into the clear air. "I noticed Iduna was wearing a new ring this morning" he sent a glance to the younger king by the side of his eyes. "About time you had the nerve" he laughed and patted Agnarr on the back.

"At least I can face an actual battlefield" he quipped back, making the older man laugh.

"Please Agnarr we both know that only your life is at stake on the battlefield" he clasped his shoulder once again, drawing another breath through his pipe, releasing the acrid smoke. "In return for your hospitality I invite you to visit Albion one time, to see our forces in training. It is only fair that we return the offer."

"I will consider it, as you know it is more up to my fiancée than to me" the word felt sweet on his tongue as he tried it out.

"where is she from?" the question caught Agnarr off guard.

"Where is who from?"

"Iduna. She clearly isn't from around here"

"She's Sami, from the north" Agnarr avoided.

"I see, well I wish you all the best. My ship leaves this afternoon." Agnarr nodded in understanding as the Albion King left the courtyard.

XXX

_3 days later_

Moonlight filled their bedroom, its silver rays lighting up the wooden floorboards, casting shadows to the great paintings hung up on the walls. Iduna lay curled into Agnarr, the gentle rising and falling of her chest a stark contrast to his fitful snores. Warm blankets emblazoned with cross patterns and rosemaling lay strewn across them in order to keep out the early winter chills. Agnarr's head twitched and he groaned, suddenly captured by a violent nightmare of twisted bodies writhing in deep mud; their screams of help and pain echoing out through the darkness, clawing, clawing at his skin until he too was dragged underneath the sticky fluid at the bottom of each shell hole. He jumped awake, sitting bolt upright as he took in the moonlight, its silver rays tricking him for an instant into believing he was in the trenches still the night of the attack. Manic green eyes darted around the room, looking for a rifle that wasn't there; but soon fell on a stirring girl beside him. He closed his eyes and repeated his lifeline.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._

He slowed his breathing and pushed the thoughts down into the chasm again, the numbness giving relief to the racing heartbeat and burning pain scratching at his navel. Iduna sat up with him, jolted awake by his frantic movements.

"What's the matter?" she placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing flower, just a bad dream. It's over now." he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly.

"Want to talk?"

"It's okay, it was a silly dream" he whispered, still eyeing the moonlight with a cautionary look, as though the light itself threatened to pull himself out of reality and back into the mud and gunfire of the field.

XXX

Agnarr stared blankly at the plate of toast in front of him, he watched the yellow butter slowly disintegrate into the crumbly bread with tired eyes; the deep purple bags underneath them giving away his sleepless night. Unmoving and unflinching he blankly stared, the butter's death distracting him from the scenes playing out behind his eyes, distracting him from the fear and bitter hatred coursing through him. A loud crash rang out in the great hall, causing agnarr to flinch and his pulse to quicken, as he searched around for the source of the offending noise, only to see gerda close a window that had blown open with the autumn gales. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, settling on Iduna eating a round of jam on toast, in between turning the pages of an ancient textbook.

"What are you reading?" he asked, willing himself to get away from his spiral.

"historical astronomical records, I think the sky changes more than just due to the seasons; a sort of progression if you will." she returned to the giant book; dark blue eyes excited with each new snippet of information she learnt.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked, rubbing his coarse face once again for the second time that morning.

"We are doing a tour of the village to celebrate our engagement" she put extra emphasis on the final word, raising her left hand to show off the sapphire ring. "And then we are going to come back for games night. You still need to beat me at blackjack" she smiled at him, and he half-heartedly returned it.

XXX

The village was busy, too busy, Agnarr thought as he went from shop to shop; from workplace to workplace, meeting every villager and townsperson with half of an idea of how to do... anything. He sighed as he braced for yet another workshop tour, a show of a selection of hammers, sickles or bicycles? Agnarr's face scrunched up at trying to remember when he saw anyone riding a bicycle in the town. Iduna clung onto him faithfully though, and at each request she would gladly show off the ring and smile warmly at them, pressing a kiss to Agnarr here and there.

_Yes, that definitely_ _makes_ _this worth it _he thought to himself, smiling warmly at each memory of her tender lips.

The next stop was the butchers, one that Agnarr was actually looking forward too. The shop owner made the best pies in all of Arendelle and always had a specialty prepared for Agnarr whenever he visited. He let go of his tense shoulders slightly and breathed in the salty sea air of the docks, slightly tugging on Iduna's hand who returned the expression as a sign of solidarity. He closed his eyes and focused, bringing himself about to face the last engagement of the day before their cherished games night which would often last into the early hours of the morning, mugs of hot chocolate scattered about the library like petals on a windy day. He looked down at iduna and sighed lovingly at her, her blue eyes looking back with a loving warmth that made his chest feel tingly, the sensation as vivid and as powerful as the first day they met. Together they stepped through the doorway into the butcher's.

And Agnarr went pale.

The smell of the fresh meat brought him to the shelling and the dugouts; the open wounds producing an identical smell. His face blanched and a cold sweat broke out on his brow, unbeknownst to him he started trembling violently.

"Agnarr what's the matter?" he heard iduna shout-whisper to him.

_Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel._

He forced the mantra to repeat in his head like some mad prayer to a godless earth. Each deep breath he took to try and stop his racing pulse instead filled his senses with the stench of the freshly cut meat, exasperating his panic even more so that each breath added a level of pain and anxiety until he boiled over.

_Conceal don't feel_

The prayer wasn't working

"Your majesty are you okay?" the butcher asked behind his closed eyes.

_Don't let it show_

Agnarr tried his hardest to speak, but his mouth just opened and closed in absolute silence.

"I don't think he's too well." Iduna saved him "he was feeling a bit fluey last night and it's been a long day"

"I understand entirely your majesty, after all, the castle picks up pies from us every week so its nothing new for him. I hope he gets well, and here are some sausages to ease his recovery" the old baker smiled warmly at the worried Iduna and the blanched agnarr, who's trembling now overcame him entirely and caused his teeth to chatter violently. Iduna curtsied politely and thanked the butcher, taking the sausages and wheeling a very poorly Agnarr out of the shop, the sweat on his brow now visible in the afternoon sun.

"What happened?" Iduna asked, stopping them when they were in an alley.

"The smell" he whispered, placing an unsteady arm against the wall to stabilise himself. Iduna nodded in silent knowledge. He breathed deeply now, the offending aroma gone, as he repeated his mantra.

_Conceal it don't feel it._

_Don't let it show._

And with that, the last of the panic ebbed away into a melancholy numbness that was better and worse than any injury on the battlefield.

"I'm better now, let's go home"

XXX#

This chapter was more about to showcase the effects of PTSD on Agnarr and how disruptive it is to his lifestyle. Please R&R and comment as it does mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

XXX

_Dear Agnarr_

_I am pleased to announce the birth of our first daughter Princess Rapunzel of Corona. I warmly send an invite to you and to Iduna to Corona for the great festival in celebration. No doubt it will be a welcome break from your own wedding planning! I look forward to your arrival and the feast will be on the 1__st_ _of May._

_Many Blessings_

_King Frederick of Corona_

"Your Majesty" The high pitched nasally voice broke through his focus on the letter. "Will the bouquets be green or purple?"

"Purple" he said dismissively, waving his hand at the German wedding planner as he went to search for Iduna. He found her in the observatory once again, a green overall on lying on the floor; fiddling with the mechanism of the great telescope. Her hands were a dirty black with grease and oil and her hair was tied back into a tight bun to stop the oil from sticking in it.

"What brings you up here so early?" she didn't flinch, focused on trying to get a stubborn cog to turn in the mechanism itself. "Baergalat!" she shouted as the thing lurched forward, trapping her finger in the mechanism. She wrapped her finger in her apron and winced hard, Agnarr rushing over to hold it in. He took the finger in his hand and rubbed it softly, the pain ebbing away. He pressed a kiss to it and whispered.

"All better?" she nodded and looked at his face, then began to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked, brow furrowing into a confused expression.

"Look in the mirror" she said in between fits of laughter. He jumped up, dodging the swooping beam of the telescope and rushed to the mirror. Where he had kissed her finger, a thick black line came across his lips and chin, in the perfect outline of her slender finger.

"ha ha; very funny" he said, unamused. He rubbed the mark off with the tea towel and turned back to Iduna. "King Frederick and Ariana have had a daughter!" he announced.

"That's amazing news" she winced again slightly as she stood up and cracked her back, stretching her stiff muscles.

"They want us to visit. The feast is on the first of May and the ship takes about a week"

"That's good, honestly Heinrich is getting too excessive with the wedding planning. It would be nice to have a break" she washed her hands in the sink, resting on the dresser with her legs crossed. "Think of it as a wedding holiday, away from little crazy German wedding planners" she laughed, making Agnarr's heart soar. She hopped off the dresser and undid her hair, the deep chocolate bun falling down her back in long trails. She turned around again to him, just in time to feel him wrap himself around her in a bear hug.

"You're still covered in oil aren't you" he mumbled, the realisation hitting him.

"Yep" she said, patting his back softly.

XXX

The sun glimmered on the navy sea; its dark waves being illuminated by the warm light. Agnarr and Iduna stood at the rails peering at the sapphire ocean, every so often squinting as a rogue ray bounced into their eyes. Iduna wrapped her arm around his, the mild breeze rocking the boat so the two edged closer together every so often 'to stay stable' as Iduna had put it. She would bury her head into his chest to fend off the whipping wind and the cool sea spray; the warmth spreading into his chest threatened to spill over with every tender nuzzle.

With every lurch as the ship touched an unsteady wave Iduna held onto him tighter, him reciprocating the gesture with an equal passion.

"I've never liked the sea" he confessed.

"I've always been more of a fan of the wind, but I like lakes rather than the sea" Iduna's chocolate hair whipped around in the cool breeze.

"Agreed, lakes are much calmer" she coughed into the wind. "And less salty"

"Your majesty, we are arriving" the Captain shouted from the deck, Agnarr nodded in reply and took Iduna down below to their shared compartment. They packed hastily, passing bedsheets and blankets to each other, sneaking in a hug or a kiss here and there. The two sat on the bed, arms entangled and heads gently resting on each other's. Iduna inhaled his scent, toffee and cinnamon filled her senses as she melted into him.

"You smell like Toffee" she commented, eyes closed and moaning happily on his shoulder.

"That would be because I've just eaten your stash!" he joked, but Iduna's head jerked up and stared at him with a shocked intensity of pure fury.

"You what?!" she half shouted.

"It was a joke" he amended, and she breathed a sigh of relief, instantly crashing down into him pinning him down.

"Those types of jokes aren't funny. Chocolate is no laughing matter" she said with a deadly seriousness, face inches above his. He saw the giggle building in her eyes first which spread like wildfire across the rest of the features. She soon joined him at the side both laughing heartily to each other.

"Remind me if we ever need anyone interrogating to hand them over to you" he said in between wheezy breaths.

"Those are just my powers over you Agnarr" she smiled and winked, heading back up to the deck.

XXX

The ship bounced slightly as the wooden bow nudged the dock, sending Iduna into a trip as the large boat ground to a halt.

"Docking at Corona!" a booming voice announced, Iduna regained her footing. A gangplank was slammed onto the harbour wall, its echo ringing out between the tall spires and towers overlooking the city. Iduna admired the view, its pristine white marble reflecting the light into a brilliant white diaspora of rainbows and golden rays. Troops with golden breastplates lined the docks and a broad man stood to attention and saluted the king, dressed in his forest green uniform. Agnarr returned the salute as the guard moved to the side revealing the king, queen and young princess of Corona.

"Agnarr! It is good to see you dear friend" King Frederick walked up to Agnarr, trying his hardest to conceal the limp on his left leg.

"Frederick, good to see you. I hear you have some happy news?" Agnarr returned the embrace, Iduna started to wring her hands behind him.

"Indeed, as most of the continent has heard by now, but I hear there are felicitations to be given to all" Frederick nodded towards iduna "I hear there is cause for us to celebrate on your behalf too" he walked to Iduna, who seemed to shrink in with her nerves. He took her hand and kissed it gently, smiling warmly at her. "Agnarr seems to be quite smitten with you my dear, I welcome your engagement" he stood back up again, balancing carefully on his injured leg. "Come, let's get you two settled"

The journey to the castle was brief, the carriage bumping along the cobbles of the city. They passed bakers and merchants, all speaking a new language to Iduna, their garbled words being impossible to understand.

"What language are they speaking?" iduna asked Agnarr, marvelling at the intricate calligraphy on each of the signs.

"They're speaking German, one of the four great languages of Europe" Agnarr said, admiring the quaint shops.

"What are the other three?"

"English, French and Italian. That way the majority of europe is covered" Agnarr patted her knee.

"And how many can you speak?" Iduna asked, leaning into his shoulder.

"All four, and a few more" he blushed darkly at his admission.

"Look at you the resident polyglot" Iduna kissed him gently again, leaning into his shoulder as the carriage drew closer to the castle. When they arrived, the front carriage stopped, and the king and queen got out. Iduna gazed up at the towering fortifications, marble pillars arching up high above the city.

"Quite the spectacle isn't it?" Frederick asked Iduna, making her jump slightly. "It was built by my great grandfather using marble from the southern isles, of course it was first bought from Weselton but what they sold as marble was actually limestone! Fortunately, when the foundations were laid down a terrible storm happened and when the builders returned to work it had dissolved!" Frederick chuckled warmly at her. "I understand it may be a little overwhelming to be here my dear. But we are all friends; and the way Agnarr speaks of you I may also assume that one day you will be family to us." Iduna nodded lightly, still nervous around this foreign king.

"Thank you, your majesty, it is unsettling to be somewhere new so forgive my shyness" her voice was feeble.

"There is nothing to forgive Iduna; please, call me Frederick" he smiled warmly and stuck out his hand, shaking Iduna's gently.

Agnarr and Iduna were shown to their room, the two jumping on their bed together and kissing each other repeatedly, only interrupted by a servant calling them down to the main hall. The two made it to the hall, hand in hand, and found Ariana and Frederick waiting for them.

"Iduna! Agnarr!" Frederick called, beckoning the pair over. "I present to you your God Daughter, Rapunzel of Corona" Frederick held out his new-born daughter with pride, her green eyes sparkling in the candlelight. Iduna took hold of her and cradled her against her chest. Her long flowing hair cascaded to just below her shoulders, the locks seemingly glowing.

"She's beautiful" Iduna said, marvelling at the warm bundle in her arms. "Her hair is amazing" she cradled the young girl again, a wanting blooming deep inside of her.

"She definitely doesn't take after me" Frederick laughed. "She even has her mother's eyes!"

"She does have your nose though" Ariana quipped, accepting the tiny bundle off Iduna.

"Much to my sorrow" he laughed, eyes settling on his daughter once more.

"When is your wedding?" Ariana asked, cooing over her daughter.

"It's in the spring, on the equinox" Agnarr said, smiling warmly.

"Well, be sure to invite us; wouldn't want to miss out on seeing my old friend" Frederick said, laughing softly. A quiet gurgle came from the cloth bundle.

"I think she wants feeding. We will see you at the ball tonight" Ariana shook Iduna hand warmly before her and Frederick went to feed her leaving the younger couple alone.

"So..." Agnarr turned to his fiancée. "What do you want to do?" he raised his eyebrows slightly, giving her a provoking look.

"Well, a young couple that are engaged, alone in a foreign land. There are multiple things that could happen." she returned his look, a suggestive wink making him blush deeply.

"Multiple things could happen" he said. "Many, many things" a radiant smile filled his face, making her blush.

XXX

"And checkmate!" he exclaimed standing and raising his arms in victory. He pumped his fist in the air, for a second resembling the young boy he used to be. The Agnarr before the war. The Agnarr before the crown. The hour hand of the grandfather clock had drifted in its senseless orbit, the sharp right angle it made hours ago now limping at a half attempted fall at the five mark.

"Ugh, how is it that you're so good?!" she exclaimed, picking up the queen and tossing it about in her hands.

"It's because I'm good at everything my dear" he bowed, flashing a knowing smirk. A flying queen hitting his nose made him stumble and fall onto the floor.

"Except of course having good reflexes" she giggled, giving a hand to the young king sat unceremoniously on the floor. "I still love you nonetheless" she pressed a soft kiss to him before getting up from the plush chair, cracking her back. "We had better get ready for the ball, wouldn't want to be late to our god daughter's birthday party, now would we?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on her tiptoes so she could meet his lips; the recent growth spurt making it difficult.

XXX

Flowing music filled the brightly lit hall, golden pillars and white marble figures graced the opulent hall. Purple banners and golden emblems draped the king and Queen, stood imperiously on a grand stage; the new-born princess tucked tightly into her mother's chest. Frederick and Ariana greeted diplomats and ambassadors across the nation while Agnarr and Iduna stood to the side, offering comforting smiles or nods here and there when a particularly unpleasant politician offered his sickly-sweet blessings. (Fortunately, the chocolate bowl was behind them).

Agnarr stiffened, his arms tightening around his sides and his spine straightening out into an iron column. Iduna looked upwards sharply at him, feeling the tensing of his arm. His usually bright eyes were now a dark green, focused on something distance. She could feel her heart rate rise, something primal flashing across his face, yet his features remained stoic. She followed his gaze to the corner of the room, blue eyes scanning the crowd as her hairs stood on end. Through the mingling menagerie of the crowd she made out a sapphire uniform, gold and silver piping encrusting firm shoulders and a barrelled chest.

_A Gallic Soldier _She thought to herself and her eyes widened. Subconsciously she held onto Agnarr tighter; more for his sake than for her own.

"So you see him too. I thought it was another fever dream" Agnarr confessed, eyes unmoving from the sapphire coat. Frederick flashed him a look of concern, following his gaze to the gallic man. To both of their shock the soldier sauntered to the front of the crowd with a tight air of arrogance. Iduna noticed the guards placing a hand on their swords.

"Your majesty" the soldier bowed, not losing his air of cockiness. "I wish you and your daughter the brightest of futures"

"I took the Gauls for cowards, clearly this must be a display of stupidity rather than bravery" Frederick's voice was iron. The gallic man laughed.

"On the contrary your majesty, this is an act of good will. After all, it is fitting that Gallia pays good attention to their future subjects" he grinned callously at the king.

"if I seem to recall you lost the war" Agnarr butted in, stepping beside Frederick.

"Ah King Agnarr, I must thank you. After all your army made wonderful target practice for our troops" The gaul smiled sardonically at Agnarr's who's green eyes turned to a murky black with the comment.

"Get out" Frederick said and nodded to the guards, who moved towards the soldier.

"No problem your majesty, one must not stay too close to a bad smell" The soldier bowed again and wheeled on his heels, leaving the ball room with a few uneasy stares from the guards. Frederick let out a sigh of relief when the door shut, leaving the party to move on.

"Well that was unpleasant" Ariana said, huffing with annoyance. "Come dear, let's put our daughter to bed"

"Are you okay?" Iduna asked Agnarr, whose eyes were still a deep shade of black.

"Fine, just fine" he spat out. Frederick and Ariana returned, smiling warmly as all memory of the gallic man faded. "Come lavender let's dance" he took her hand and led her to the floor.

"Lavender is a new nickname" she commented "I like it"

"I'm sure you're the only one who wears Lavender clothing in Arendelle, so it suits." Agnarr twirled her around the dancefloor, their motions fluid to the tempo of the orchestra.

"It's not that I'm the only one. It's that I'm the only one you notice" she grinned warmly at him, moving to the sway of the waltz.

"I'm not hearing anything bad" he laughed at her, the sound making her heart leap and heat up at the same time. The two were lost in each other's eyes. Her staring at a deep forest and him staring at an endless ocean. The two swayed in motion, perfectly timed to the music as though they were connected by one mind. Such to the extent that neither noticed when a guard burst through the doors behind the king, grinding the orchestra to an untuned halt.

"The princess is missing"

Frederick's face fell grey, Ariana folding her hands to her face. Immediately Frederick drew his sword and sprinted to his daughter's room. Pointing the gleaming metal at the stormy air, he searched the darkened room. A panting guard barely caught up with him. He searched the room for the crib but found it empty, panicking he tore up the room breaking through chairs and beds with the sword as he frantically searched for his daughter. He ran to the balcony and looked out into the howling storm only to spot a solitary figure clad in a pitch cloak running from the castle. Agnarr sprinted next to him, his sword drawn too.

"Scramble the guards, search every house for the Princess" Agnarr shouted at the guard who was shaking in fear. He nodded fearfully and fled, leaving the two kings alone. "We will find her Frederick, don't worry" he reassured.

"We won't" Frederick's voice was a mere whisper above the dirge of the lightning storm above them.

"Why the hell would you say that" Agnarr sheathed his sword.

"It's the curse." Frederick stated, turning to face Agnarr. For the first time he noticed the pained and panicked look in his eyes. "Thrice I will lose a daughter" the realisation hit Agnarr and he paled, staring at the older man's fearful eyes with an unsettled unease. A pained scream bellowed through the room, like a wounded animal, as Ariana found the empty crib and sank to the floor, mourning the loss of a daughter.

XXX

A/N: Lots going on and sorry for the slow updates but exams etc. Also... I got into medical school! Lots happening in this chapter but that's in order to move the story on a bit. two options for the next chapter either pre wedding fluff or wedding fluff, the choice is yours. please R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Months had passed since the corona incident. King Frederick had torn the country apart looking for his daughter but to no avail. Soldiers had scoured every nook and cranny in the kingdom looking for the princess, but she wasn't found. Distraught the King and Queen agreed to never have children again, the pain of losing their daughter too much to bear. Agnarr had comforted his old friend, the strong man reduced to a shaking mass in the moonlight, mumbling curses about witches and magic. Agnarr himself felt a slight panic in his chest, the witch's prophecy for him yet to come true, but for now all he could focus on was getting the princess back. They were unsuccessful and with a heavy heart Agnarr and Iduna returned home back to Arendelle.

XXX

The sun rose slowly over the fjord, its crimson glow warming Agnarr's face as he breathed in the crisp morning air. This ritual had become commonplace, waking before Iduna, leaving her sleeping softly in the bed and watching the sun come up over the gentle waves of the North Sea. When the sky was shrouded in a misty veil and the rain poured like wine he stood and embraced the feeling of the cold droplets splashing on his skin, every patter sending shivers down his spine in the early half-light. This morning was special, the crimson sun edged ever so slightly further north as the days lengthened; he had noticed it from staring at the ruby jewel now breaking its head over the sea. Every morning it would edge further and further along the ford, rising in a slightly different place that would have been missed by the astute observer. The day it would double back on itself would change everything. In the light of the polar day that sun would mark the beginning of a new Era for Agnarr, a new life; a married life. Weeks had progressed into months since his engagement and now they were getting closer to the solstice the time was drawing near for him and Iduna to marry in the great Cathedral stood centre point in the town. Political meetings had now been replaced by conferences with wedding planners and tailors, each arguably even more stressful than any tense meeting during a political crisis. Lost in his thoughts Agnarr jumped when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his middle, a warm head pressed into his back.

"Watching the sunrise again?" she asked sleepily.

"Mhmm. And you were watching the stars last night so you should be asleep" Agnarr turned around and held her hands to his chest, their softness making him warm and tingle all over.

"How could I have stayed awake when I had such a beautiful view" the playful smirk on her face made Agnarr heat up, a beetroot blush creeping up his face. "Besides I have something to tell you." she turned away and pulled him inside the bedroom, coughing slightly as she cleared her throat. "I need to tell you the truth, about where I'm from and what happened that day"

"I'm listening. Always" the sincerity in his voice made her relax.

"You know I'm Northuldra, but I was the daughter of our leader. When the fighting started you were knocked out and I caught you, I used the wind spirit to take you to the cart and went home with you." Iduna looked at him, a tint of fear in her wide blue eyes.

"You saved me" the shock took him by force, sinking him down into a chair with a soft plump. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, now growing confused.

"because had I told you, I would also have had to admit that I left behind so many others. That I hid away from the fighting under a blanket." she turned away from him.

"Iduna you saved me, how could you have ever thought that would've made me think ill of you?" he scrunched his brow and began pacing the room, trying to make sense of this conversation.

"Because my brother killed your father" Their gazes locked for a second, his green eyes widening in shock as her blue ones widened in fear.

"But you said your siblings had died a long time ago" Agnarr said in disbelief, the shock turning to confusion.  
"I lied. My sister died young yes, but I saw my brother kill your father and fall with him" A silent tear streaked down her face, her sapphire eyes darkening under his watchful gaze.

"Why did you tell me?" Agnarr turned away and slumped his head down, arms propping himself up on the balcony.

"Because I love you. And I couldn't lie to you for any longer" Agnarr lifted his head and took a deep inhale through his nose, eyes resting on the crimson sun. He let it out with a huff, his body falling limp before immediately stiffening and raising into a regal pose.

"Come here Iduna" Agnarr said, not turning his eyes to meet hers. She followed and joined him on the balcony as he wrapped a protective arm around her. "What do you see?" he gestured to the fjord with the sun now hanging over it like a perfect garnet stone.

"I see a sunrise" she said nervously, confused as to his sudden change in expression. "And the fjord"

"I see a new day, a new beginning; true the past may influence how we live our lives, but it can't hurt us. We must learn from the past and understand its lessons, but we mustn't let it govern our lives. The past is in the past" He finished his speech by hugging her tighter.

"So you aren't angry that I hid it from you for so long?" Iduna asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I won't lie it did hurt. A lot. But I know it came from a place of love, and doubtless when we are married or even before I will make mistakes; but they will all come from a place of love, and I only ask for the same forgiveness when that happens. I know you didn't tell me this to hurt me or you didn't hide it from me because you feared that I would hate you. You hid it from me because you loved me, and now you're telling me because you love me. I couldn't ask for anything else in this world Iduna. I am hurt, but I am certainly not angry." Agnarr pressed a kiss to her chocolate hair and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I love you more than anything in the world" she whispered into his chest, hugging him tightly as she felt the warmth from underneath his tunic.

"It will be easier when we're married. No magic forests or witches, just us two and our children." he rubbed soothing circles on his back, calming her nerves. She moaned into him out of peace.

"I love that; we can just be our happy little family" she laughed lightly with him, stopping when a quiet knock made both jump slightly.

"Your Majesty, a Lieutenant Amundsen is here to see you" Kai said through the thick wooden door. "he said it was a matter of urgency" the butler reiterated.

"I'll be down in a second kai, thank you" Agnarr pressed a kiss to Iduna's cheek and threw on his new black and red tunic, embossed with rosemaling patterns around the collar and cuffs. "Love you" he shouted to Iduna before leaving the room and running towards the great hall.

XXX

"Amundsen! As I live and breathe you look good in an officer's coat" Agnarr shook the man's hand warmly and clasped his back. "What did you want to see me about?" Agnarr broke the embrace and smoothed his auburn hair down.

"Ah yes, a very important tradition needs to be seen to by the king."

"What tradition is this exactly?" Agnarr looked suspiciously at Amundsen.

"Why the tradition before an officer's wedding of course. It is vital that every officer take part in such an important tradition no matter what their rank is" Amundsen had a glint in his eye that put Agnarr on guard.

"What does this tradition involve exactly?" Agnarr was still cautious of the idea.

"Ah young sir, it is good you ask. It requires a test of physical endurance, mental aptitude and precision."

"That still doesn't answer my question Amundsen" Agnarr straightened his back.

"We have at least one drink in every pub and bar in the city" Amundsen clarified "Starting with this beauty" he produced a bottle of dark brown liquid from underneath his tunic, Unbottling he took a swig and offered it to Agnarr.

"I can't go drinking all day. I'm the king I'll be recognised. And it's 7AM" he took a smell of the bottle and winced "Plus how does physical endurance and mental aptitude come into it?"

"As for your statement I have a solution for that" Amundsen threw his bag down before him. "I have already taken care of a perfect disguise that I can assure you no one will recognise you in. And as for your question, well physical endurance by seeing how much abuse your liver can take and mental aptitude by seeing how mucb your mind can take it" Amundsen smiled and patted him on the back. "Get changed, ill meet you in the courtyard in five, Corporal Jordmann"

XXX

6 hours later

"How- How far now?" Agnarr slurred as he stumbled along the narrow street.

"Not long now, just around the corner" Amundsen took another swig from the dark bottle of samagon and fell onto the wall of a house, scraping down it as he did so. Agnarr heaved him up, nearly falling down whilst doing so, and rounded the corner. In front of them was a small inconspicuous shop with a dirty sign outside its window.

Archibald's potions and procurements

"This looks highly suspect" Agnarr said to Amundsen who was now leaning up against a drainpipe.

"don't worry, it'll be fine. It's just an illegal still" Amundsen's voice was now a complete soup of words. He grabbed Agnarr's wrist and pulled him into the tiny store. The distinct smell of herbs and chemicals filled the room, vials and bottles of clear and dark coloured liquids filled the shelves of the room, each hung in a seemingly precarious place as though they were about to shatter into thousands of pieces.

"Can I help you two" An old man, hair greyed, and face wrinkled appeared at the counter.

"Yes good sir, we would like some of your special brew for us today" Amundsen passed the comment with a coolness, but his body was still heavily leaning on the wooden counter.

"Coming right up" he leant below the counter and pulled a bottle from it, wax coated the cork at the top and within it the liquid was a jet black, almost purple when it caught the sunlight from the outside. He poured two shot glasses and pressed a candle to the glasses. To agnarr's shock the top of the glass caught fire and a clear blue flame rose from it.

"Bottoms up" Amundsen offered the lit glass to him and downed the drink, shaking and coughing when he slammed the glass on the counter. Agnarr took the shot and immediately felt an intense burning sensation travel down his throat and straight into his stomach he coughed and spluttered, eyes watering from the burning in his chest.

"What the hell is that?" he got out between heaving breaths.

"It is vodka mixed with herbs and gunpowder" Amundsen laughed at the younger man now bent double on the floor regretting, well everything.

"Why would you drink that?" Agnarr asked, coughing some more on the floor.

"Because it's a challenge. Round two" Amundsen pushed another glass to Agnarr and smiled as he picked himself up on the floor. The barman lit the drinks again and Amundsen drank back, wincing as the liquid fell down his throat. When Agnarr threw the shot back however, in his drunken stupor he completely missed his face and sent the burning liquid over his shoulder. The Barman's eyes widened, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The burning liquid collided on the floor and immediately travelled along the boards to the shelves containing the precariously stacked bottled. Stunned the men watched as the flames licked at the shelf causing the wood to bow slightly.

Then it happened.

Bottles of alcohol fell to the floor one by one, feeding the flames with an incredible intensity. Agnarr and Amundsen sprang into action, using their tunics to try and swat out the flames, but all that achieved was setting fire to their uniforms. Another bottle fell and spilt its flammable contents towards a copper container.

"That's a still! Get out of here before it explodes" The barman shouted over the roaring flames. Agnarr, Amundsen and the Barman sprinted out of the shop just in time, the metal container gave way and a mighty explosion echoed across the town, sending a bug fireball and a plume of smoke and dust bellowing out through the city. The force of the explosion sent the three men tumbling to the floor, the heat singing the hair on their heads and causing each to shelter from the fireball engulfing the shop. When the heat died down Agnarr rolled over and watched the plume of smoke rise above them.

"Well that sobered me up" Amundsen stumbled to his feet, rung the back of his neck.

"You bastards" the old man shouted at them. "You utter bastards!" He rose to grab Agnarr's collar but was tackled by Amundsen.

"hey, we all know it was an illegal still and I strongly suggest you come up with some story before you land yourself in the king's dungeon. There is a reason why those things are illegal, and I think we have found that out today" the shouts of men coming to put the fire out made Agnarr and Amundsen flee.

XXX

Meanwhile at the castle.

Iduna was scribbling down some notes on the Aurora, the late nights had been paying off with her research; linking the ethereal lights with the brightness of the sun on certain days. Suddenly the castle rocked slightly as a loud boom nearly echoed from the city centre. Iduna rushed to the window just in time to see the pillar of smoke rising from the city centre. She rushed downstairs to Agnarr's office to tell him about the explosion but when she pushed the doors open the room was empty. Heart jumping in her throat she ran to the kitchens and found kai.

"Where's Agnarr?" she asked.

"I don't know, he went out to the city as a matter of urgency" Kai replied, setting his pen down.

XXX

Agnarr sneaked through the servant's entrance and threw off the green jacket, replacing it with the black and red one he wore this morning. Disposing of the evidence he put the burnt jacket in the bin and smoothed down his hair. He went to the cupboards and took out some coffee beans, rubbing them into his face to disguise the smell of burnt alcohol. Looking into the glass window as a mirror he smiled and smoothed down his hair, satisfied that he had hidden the events of the day. Confidently he opened the door of the kitchen but jumped into the air as he met serious blue eyes on the other side.

"Where have you been?" Iduna asked with a strictness, her arms were folded in front of her chest and her head was held high, peering down into Agnarr's eyes.

"I've been seeing to a military tradition in town. For the solstice." he half lied.

"Is that so? Notice anything unusual about the town?" Iduna asked.

"No not really, the weather was quite nice today" he answered carefully.

"So not even the massive explosion which managed to rock the entire castle caught your attention" she raised an eyebrow and Agnarr felt his face flush.

"Oh yes, that, erm it was quite shocking"

"Didn't have anything to do with you did it?" Iduna squinted her eyes slightly making him feel even smaller under her gaze.

"No not at all" he replied too quickly.

"So, could you care to explain to me why the back of your head is singed?" Agnarr instinctively reached for the back but felt its usual curliness. He had been caught out.

"As I thought. Just make sure whatever you have done is fixed" Iduna walked away triumphantly back to the observatory, smiling to herself.

XXX

The Elderly man sat on the bed with his head in his hands. The lodgings provided by his insurance were meagre at best, a rickety bed in one corner of the room and a shallow basin for washing. Out of the window he could still see the smouldering ruins of his house and business opposite the docks, the very thought of what he had lost made his heart lurch. A letter slid underneath his door, breaking hi out of his melancholy for a second. The royal seal made him panic slightly and he fumbled around to open the parchment.

Dear Mr Haraldson

I am sorry to hear about the loss of your property in a terrible accident. As you know the Royal Family has always offered help to the citizens of Arendelle in their time of need and that help extends to you. Please accept this offer of help in the form of a house free of charge on the royal estate. Attached to this house is a small brewery and still that has been inactive for many years, yet I am reliably informed that you are quite skilled in the area of brewing. Please see the brewing licence attached to this letter on the reverse and I hope you accept this offer of help.

Yours Sincerely

King Agnarr I of Arendelle

XXX

A/N: Slight twist on the movie version with the scene involving those two, but it allows me to develop their relationship further and is still technically canon! Also allows that lovely bit of foreshadowing going on there. Please R&R!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Fluff Time!

XXX

Agnarr awoke again with his morning ritual. This time the sun was no longer just lingering above the fjord but instead doing cartwheels around the entire city, dipping low but never sinking below the horizon as it tempted the blackness of the North Sea with its warmth. He rose from his bed, oddly cooler without the warmth of Iduna in it, stretching lazily as he broke through to the balcony, the wind whipping his hair in odd directions as it swirled and careered around him. He breathed in the salty air, looking at the golden sun in the clear blue sky, below him he heard the ringing of bells and the soft footfall of feet on the many roads and alleyways. Forest green and mauve banners were draped across each lantern post, flapping in the gentle wind much like Agnarr's hair, so the city burst with colour near each house.

_I'm getting married today_

Agnarr's face broke into a deep smile that heated his entire body up, the chill of the wind disappearing into the strong sense of love he felt wash over him. He closed his eyes, breathing in the wind once more as he thought of Iduna, her dark chocolate hair and brilliant blue eyes shining brightly in his memory. The way her face twisted when she ate a lemon or the way her lips turned into a slight smirk when he recited one of her favourite poems. The way her eyes seemed to ignite the first time she had tried chocolate or the way her body felt pressed up next to his on the roof of the castle underneath a canvas of stars. His smile grew and the warmth intensified, all thoughts of the haunting nightmares and sweat drenching memories that had plagued him from the night before lost into her memory, into the warmth she brought with her both in person and in spirit.

XXX

"Stay still dear! It won't get on any easier!" Gerda half shouted at Iduna who was perched precariously on a stool, Gerda's nimble fingers tightening a lace corset that choked around her back.

"I can't stay still if I can't breathe!" Iduna said exasperated and already exhausted from the strain of forcing the unruly garment onto her. She let out a pained wheeze as the final knot was tied at the back and Gerda stepped back, admiring her work.

"All done, that wasn't too painful was it?" Gerda huffed out and tucked a loose blond lock behind her ear.

"I think your description of pain may be slightly off" Iduna tried to breath but only succeeded in straining her chest.

"Now for you proper garments" Gerda said, holding up a brilliant white dress. Lace lined the hem of the skirt, intricate patterns twisting and twining along it. Repeating diamond rosemaling coursed up and down the intricate patterns of the dress, trailing the collar and shoulders in undercrossing patterns. Along the shoulders were stars, embraided in a silver thread that glistened in the early morning sunlight. Iduna's breath hitched as she traced her fingers over the stars making some of her favourite constellations.

"It was Agnarr's idea" Gerda said, smiling at the awestruck girl. "He was persistent on the accuracy of the constellations, otherwise you would've never forgiven him" Iduna laughed through her tears, smiling at the image of Agnarr in her mind.

"Do you have any funny stories about Agnarr Gerda?" she asked, throwing the dress carefully over her head.

"Only one, that boy is obsessed with birds you know. One time there were a pair of swallows nesting under the gutter of the roof. It was hard to see from the ground, so our intrepid king decided the best way to approach the nest was to climb on the roof and stick his head over the gutter to get a up close and personal look at the nest. The plan worked, just too well, see when he stuck his head out from over the gutter, the mother bird didn't like the invasion of privacy and flew straight into is face, causing him to slip and fall of the roof." Iduna bent over laughing at the idea of Agnarr being attacked by an angry swallow.

"What happened to him?" Iduna got out between heaves.

"He landed in a hay pile fortunately, and only sprained his ankle" Gerda laughed lightly too at this, her usually tightly drawn lips breaking into a bright smile. "I don't think he picked up his binoculars for a month afterwards" Gerda gestured wildly with her hands, a glint catching Iduna's eyes, her hand passing through a single ray of sunlight.

"What's that on your hand?" Iduna asked, smile growing with her lips. Gerda held up her right hand and inspected it, showing off her _too barren _hand to Iduna.

"Nothing, I think you're imagining things your majesty" Gerda quickly said. _Too quickly _Iduna thought to herself.

"What about your left hand" Iduna's smile turned into a smirk as she folded her arms together. Gerda reluctantly removed her hand from behind her back and showed Iduna a silver ring on her ring finger, fighting a losing smile against the smile encroaching across her features.

"Oh my God! Gerda! You never told me you were seeing someone!" Iduna clasped her hands to her mouth, eyes sparkling brightly with happiness.

"That's because your majesty, you never asked" The older blond said enigmatically, eyes glowing with pride.

"Who is he?" Iduna stepped off the perch and sat at the foot of Gerda, clasping her hands tightly, her eyes begging for more.

"Kai" she said simply and Iduna exploded with squeals of happiness.

"Yes! Agnarr owes me a Kroner!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the ground and hand fiving a confused Gerda.

"You bet on me?" Gerda asked with fake indignation.

"Well not bet, more like light investment" Iduna said, tossing the words around in her head. "I'm happy for you Gerda, I really am. Thank you for all the help, the lessons on court life and the help with the council have meant the world to me. You're a good friend" Iduna hugged Gerda tightly.

"Thank you, your majesty, but come now let's not get melancholy over what we have done for each other. You're getting married, not drowning on a ship, it's time to be happy!" Gerda smiled warmly and held Iduna's hand, a sharp knock on the door signalled the beginning of the ceremony.

XXX

Agnarr bounced his leg in place, the juddering movement providing a degree of release in the tense atmosphere of the Cathedral. He remembered the place immaculately from the countless Sunday mornings he had spent in here, the delicate wooden beams arching high above them as though to reach out and bring a tiny piece of heaven back down with it. White bouquets of flowers graced every open ledge in the church, the wooden Altar covered in ribbons from foot to head. He fiddled with his uniform once more, the pristinely ironed (Which took him five hours for the tunic alone yesterday) fabric fell in perfect order around him. His three medals shone brightly in the light cathedral, their crimson and green ribbons standing out against the black felt of his tunic. He fiddled with the crimson and gold rosemaling gracing his cuffs and shoulders, before sweeping an imaginary hair away from the golden Epaulettes marked with crowns and swords. The organ roared into life and Agnarr jumped violently, immediately facing forward to the altar and smoothing over his pristine hair for the fifth time that morning. He heard the light footfalls of the bride and her entourage gliding up the aisle, his brow becoming damp with the tense sweat that he fought with to control. When he felt her presence next to him, he turned around and his breath seized. In front of him was Iduna under a thin veil. Her blue eyes shone brightly underneath the white fabric, glowing ethereally in the polar sunlight. On top of her head was a silver crown, adorned with deep blue sapphires to match her eyes. He could see underneath the veil too the faint outline of silver stars gracing her shoulders with the heaven. The voice of the bishop was shut out from his mind, focusing only on the beautiful, funny and intelligent girl in front of him. Their eyes were locked, each focused entirely on the other unflinching as they burned this moment in time into their psyche. Agnarr felt his heart lift and rise, pulsing and swooning over her. _I've fallen in love with her all over again _he thought to himself, smiling warmly at her, who returned it with an even brighter smile that illuminated his life.

"Your Majesty" the bishop whispered "It's time for the vows" Agnarr awoke from his revelry at Iduna and fumbled around with cards he had prepared.

"Iduna, I vow to you to protect you all the time. I vow to you to love you always; I vow to you to cherish every moment with you as though it were the last and I vow to you to be your rock. When you first came into my life as the young girl with the love of the stars you woke me from a deep sleep and helped me see the sunlight. You are truly the greatest love in my life and I will always love you from now until the end of time."

Iduna, eyes damp, fumbled around with her cards.

"Agnarr, you have given me everything. You have given me a home, a family and love. I love you more than there are stars in the sky, love you more than there are moons spinning around planets, love you more than there are comets whizzing past us. You already are my rock, without which I could not stand. I love you, and your chocolate stains, from now until the end of time." Their eyes met again, overtaken by the intensity of emotions that engulfed them. The bishop began reciting something in Latin, providing a dull white noise as they fell into each other's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride" was all Agnarr heard as the two slammed into each other, embracing tightly in a kiss that sent fireworks bursting around them. The crowd in the cathedral erupted into applause and cheers, but they seemed mute to Agnarr and Iduna who embraced each other at the foot of the altar, the fire burning through them with a roaring passion.

XXX

The afterparty was held in the great hall of the castle, the multitude of guests from far flung corners of the world all huddled tightly in the cavernous room. Three great tables stood guard in the hall, adorned with Chocolate cake and sweets of all kinds. At the head of the hall on a little platform Iduna and Agnarr stood to greet guests and receive presents from the delegates. Frederick and Ariana had sent letters instead of coming, citing the search for their daughter was reaching a crucial stage, but had nonetheless sent gifts of perfume to them both. After the arrival of the most important European delegates Agnarr nodded to the small orchestra tucked away in the corner of the room and offered his hand out to Iduna. The room burst into music, the frantic movements of the orchestra timed with a surgical precision filling the hall with fruity and light tunes to a fast beat. The two graced around the ballroom, Iduna's perfectly white dress making her seemingly glide from spot to spot as she danced seamlessly with Agnarr. His movements were a bit clumsier, every so often getting distracted by her and tripping over his own feet, nearly sending him to the floor. When they had danced for hours on hours, feet threatening to blister, both retired to their chambers. Agnarr carried her through the halls bridal style with an ease as though he had been practicing for this very moment with sacks of flour in the kitchen, not that she would ever know this. Singing and twirling her through the candle lit hallways their progress was only hampered by the odd make out session against a wall their bliss was unmatched. Their eyes never moved from each other's, her sapphire eyes string longingly into his emerald orbs, lost in their deep forest. They eventually made it to their room, despite being distracted along the way, and found it adorned with rose petals and cornflowers. Agnarr laid her on the bed and immediately hoped through to the stock room opposite their shared bed.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me on my wedding night" she shouted to him, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I'm giving you a surprise" he shouted back, a loud crash followed by curses rang out from the store cupboard. Agnarr appeared at the doorway, holding something behind his back. He strode over to the foot of the bed and cleared his throat. With a quick movement he revealed what he was hiding behind his back and showed her a violin. She tilted her head to one side and then smiled.

"In saw how you reacted when we went to the autumn festival with each other and the fiddler was playing, so I decided to teach myself how to play for you." he cleared his throat once again and began playing. The long and drawn out notes flew like birds, their rhythmic and light-hearted notes filling the bedroom with an electricity. Iduna watched him in awe, his fluid movements seeing superhuman as he deftly played the instrument with ease, the beautiful tunes making a solitary tear role down her eyes. When he finished a silence hung between them, the violin hung loosely at his side, the bow in the other hand. "Did you like it?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I loved it Agnarr, it was amazing. When did you practice?"

"I practiced in the cellar, when you were asleep after you had come down from the observatory" he smiled at her and put the violin down on the windowsill. He flumped down on the bed alongside her and peppered her with kisses, making her giggle loudly. Iduna returned the affection, nipping at his lips here and there; both fading into an ecstasy of companionship.

XXX

The sun hung low in the sky, its ruby rays casting burning shadows on the walls of their room together. Iduna and Agnarr lay nestled into each other, their breaths slow and synced, arms and legs intertwined into an endless not keeping them together. Agnarr opened his eyes slowly, revelling in the slight warmth of the sun in the cool Norwegian morning. Iduna's hair caught the blood sun, highlighting the little golden flecks and streaks that seemed to hide in her hair, only to appear on the best mornings to lighten Agnarr's day. He breathed her in, the quiet snoring warmth bringing him an unusual peace. He felt his spine relax and thought about nothing but her; he savoured the moment together and consigned the feeling of their bodies pressed up against each other to his memory. He felt her stir and snuggle in closer to him.

"Good morning husband" she said, grinning when the word graced her lips.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife" he kissed her head gently.

"Last night was..." she trailed off.

"Certainly something" he finished for her. A knock on the door made both turn over, swapping positions so now she was wrapped around him. He kissed her hand and reluctantly separated muttering curses under his breath. He opened the door and looked around, but no one was in the hallway. He glanced at the floor and spotted a tray with a card and a plate of chocolate truffles in the shape of hearts. He laughed and picked the tray up, bringing it to Iduna who gasped when she saw the gift. He tore the card open and read it aloud.

"Dear King, Agnarr and Queen Iduna, we give you this gift to keep your 'strength' up and wish you all the best in your marriage. Yours faithfully, Gerda and Kai"

"It's nice that they would do something like this for us" Agnarr commented, stowing away the card carefully on the bedside desk, biting into a truffle and moaning in pleasure as the sweetness engulfed him.

"Speaking of which you owe me a Kroner" Iduna said in between mouthfuls.

"What for?" Agnarr asked, searching his mind for what he could owe Iduna for. "Oh" it hit him.

"Oh indeed" Iduna broke into a bright smile. "I found out yesterday" she giggled again, rubbing her hands and throwing her head back in a shrill laugh. She regained her breath and ate another chocolate. "You can repay me by tending to your queen" she struck a regal pose and put on a posh accent for him, laughing as he launched himself at her and started tickling her with kisses, with her screaming with laughter to stop. he suddenly stopped and pressed a finger to her lips stopping her instantly. He leant down and pressed a long, loving kiss to her lips, both melting into the embrace.

"Just as I thought" he said pensively.

"What?" She asked.

"You were the one who ate all the cherry liqueurs last night" he smiled and pressed another kiss to her before she made a protest.

"I don't exactly hear you complaining about that" she smiled once more, kissing him deeply.

"I don't mind, you taste better than chocolate anyway"

XXX

A/N: The fluff is over 9000. I enjoyed writing this one, it was fun and nice to see the pair get some fluff after the drama of the past 24 chapters. Just for a heads up there has been a bit of a time jump, it's now 4 or 5 years after the battle that Agnarr was in so it puts them around the 20 and 21 years old mark. Expect even more fluff from here on out!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit delayed, I wrote Elsa's birth first but realised that was too big of a time jump to add in and I figured you would want some fluff from their honeymoon. Also, as a heads up this isn't supposed to be a historically accurate story, yes, I take inspiration from the early to mid 19th century but it isn't a dead set retelling of the times. I make references to events such as William and Victoria of Albion and in later chapters older kingdoms of Europe, but it won't be just a historical account of what's going on because remember this is a Disney story not an actual historical account. Also, the trenches that Agnarr fought in were inspired by the siege of Sebastopol in the Crimean war, not the first world war. That being said; enjoy!

XXX

Iduna stood in the cathedral once again, the white banners and ribbons still adorning the interior. Another crowd had gathered for the spectacle, this time only her walking up the aisle as Agnarr stood from the front pew, smiling warmly at her to sooth her shaking hands. The bishop was smiling too, perched just in front of the great stone altar, holding a wooden staff on his shoulder. Iduna reached the foot of the bishop and knelt on a mauve cushion, its soft fabric sinking lightly under her weight. The bishop recited old prayers in a forgotten language, the mumble of the crowd growing silent as the ceremony reached a climax. Iduna blinked and before she knew it was standing in front of the priest again but facing the crowd who were cheering. A silver crown weighed heavily on her head and a sceptre rested lightly against her shoulder. She searched for Agnarr and found his face beaming with pride.

"Behold, Queen Iduna of Arendelle!" the priest shouted and the crowd erupted into an even greater cacophony of noise.

XXX

Agnarr had refused to tell her their destination, the eagerness to surprise her clear in his eyes. With a reluctant sigh she had accepted him not telling her and instead waited expectantly in the carriage; suitcases and bags being loaded up on its back.

"You're still not telling me where we're going?" she asked.

"No, I'll only tell you that you'll enjoy it" Agnarr's youthful smiled warmed her heart again. "Could I appease you with some chocolates?" he pulled out a small box from the small bag by his feet and offered her one.

"You can always appease me with chocolates" she smiled and accepted one, popping it in her mouth.

The journey wound through the city, the adoring dwellers coming out to greet their new King and Queen, the towering wooden and brick houses providing shelter from the early march sun. The cart wound higher and higher, the packed streets giving way to the thinly spaced farmsteads and the odd shop along the cobbled track. Soon the cobbles turned to gravel, and the houses came to a halt. Iduna looked out the window, taking in the beautiful mountains towering high above them to the right, and to the left the Fjord stretched out beyond the horizon to the open sea, glittering in the faint distance. The tips of the mountains were crowned with the brilliant white of pure snow, and the north mountain in the distance stood up like a bristled spine amidst the rough ridges of the lower mountains.

"It's beautiful up here" Iduna said, snuggling up next to Agnarr.

"It's the best place I the world. Perfect for our honeymoon." Agnarr curled in around her, the breeze from the open window and the rhythmic sway of the carriage relaxing him.

"It can be just you and I, not the king and queen" Iduna said sleepily, yawning from the few 'restless' nights.

"At last. Iduna and Agnarr, just us two." he pressed a loving kiss to her chocolatey hair. "Do you remember when you woke me up in the middle of the night to look at a comet?" Agnarr asked, a snorting laugh erupting from Iduna.

"And you nearly fell out of the bed with fear!" her giggled made Agnarr's heart burst.

"Hey, it's not every day you get yanked out of bed in the middle of the night!" Agnarr blushed.

"It is nowadays!" Iduna burst into a cackle as Agnarr grew beetroot red, swatting at her arm playfully.

"And I wonder whose fault that is?" he quipped, smirking.

"hey, it takes two to tango!" she burst out laughing again and he conceded, joining in.

"We're almost here" he said, leaning out the window and seeing the little red house nestled on the mouth of the forest.

"Where is here?" Iduna asked, leaning out from the other side and joining him.

"Here is not too far from there and a little bit further from nowhere" he replied, smiling warmly. The carriage came to a stop and Iduna looked at the house. Wooden beams painted a deep red graced its structure and small windows made with crisscrossed patterns of glass were sunk into the pale honey colour of the main building. A small fence guarded a front garden filled with lilacs and crocuses, blooming brilliantly in the early march sunlight.

"It's beautiful Agnarr" Iduna threw herself at Agnarr and smiled, his arms wrapping around her back and hugging her slim body next to his. He broke contact and heaved a chest from the carriage to the door of the house. Taking an old brass key from his tunic pocket he unlocked the door and revealed a warm house inside. The fire was burning away, and a kettle of hot water was already boiling over the hearth. An old servant nodded to the king and left the house, sitting on the carriage silently. Within a secodn the carriage had moved off and began to disappear into the distance. Iduna and Agnarr stood in the front garden, taking in the scenic beauty around them.

"We're alone!" Iduna exclaimed, throwing her hands up in celebration before launching herself at the young king, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing to the floor. They clambered up from the little stone path and rushed the dust off each other before colliding together once more in a deep kiss.

"I love you" he said, breaking them apart ever so slightly so their noses were just touching.

"I know, and I love you too" she closed the gap with a chaste kiss, never getting used to the electric sparks shooting around her body at every touch.

"Come on, that kettle will boil dry if we stand out here like lovesick teenagers kissing all day" he heaved both of their bags through the door and embraced the warmth of the cottage.

"We are lovesick teenagers! And kissing all day doesn't sound too bad!" she said, taking in the light interior of the room. Dried herbs hung from the rafters, leaving a pleasant earthy smell in the lower living room. Iduna traced her hand through the green branches, inhaling the soothing fragrance, losing herself to memories of a great boiling pot of stew over a campfire, Lavvus gathered around the great firepit.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Agnarr asked, the blond boy standing in the staircase.

"Are you saying I'm not worth a shilling?" Iduna asked, smiling at the blush on his cheeks. "I'm thinking of the forest. I'm sad that our children won't know what it's like" a lamenting look graced her face.

"They might yet, the forest may be freed, and the spirits might come back."

"Only Ahtohallan knows" Iduna resigned, sighing. "Come, let's forget about the past. We have a future ahead of us and a family to look forward to. I do believe I am yet to see the upstairs section of the cottage yet." Iduna turned round and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I can give you a detailed tour don't worry." Agnarr smiled, nuzzling her neck making her squeak loudly and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Especially of the bedroom" she said, dark blue eyes filled with an excited mirth.

Fighting to stop the blush spreading up his face he replied. "If my lady wishes it"

XXX

The two cuddled together in the double bed, bodies pressed tightly against each other under the fluffy duvet and warm blankets enlivened with a simple rosemaling.

"How many days do we have here?" Iduna asked. "I never want it to finish"

"We have two weeks, and then we have to go back." Agnarr kissed her bare shoulder, making her shudder under the warmest of touches.

"It's perfect" she said to no one in particular, gazing out of the little window at the perfectly clear blue sky now turning into a deep lilac as the sun sank beneath the mountains.

"it's our little slice of heaven" he replied, hugging her slim figure een tighter under the covers. "I have a treat for you, I have learnt how to make some of your favourite food in the kitchens and for tea you have a choice of Smoked Haddock, Potato and Rosemary soup, that disgusting curry thing you like, or fruit cake."

"Fruit cake? For dinner?"

"hey, it's our honeymoon, we can make the rules" he held up his free hand, keeping the one nestled under her still.

"Okay, my little anarchist. I think the haddock sounds good" she kissed his nose making him blush brightly as he got out the bed, her whining slightly at the loss of warmth.

XXX

"How did you learn to cook so well" Iduna asked, amazed at the perfectly steamed fish on the plate.

"What can I say? Gerda's a good cook" his mind drifted back to the memory of Gerda hitting his hands with a ruler whenever he did something wrong in the kitchens and the following lecture about 'being a good husband' he shivered and focused back onto the plate of fish and his gorgeous wife on the other end of the table.

XXX

"That one there is Betelgeuse" Iduna said, pointing up at the red star on the shoulder of Orion in the pitch-black sky. Billions of stars illuminated the murky blackness, peppering the dome above them with pinpricks of light in thousands of colours. Laid down on a woollen mat the two cuddled, Iduna explaining to Agnarr all the stories behind the stars and constellations and their names, occasionally getting too excited and starting using words that sounded like a foreign language to Agnarr who adored the excited twinkle in her sapphire eyes.

"You really are the smartest person I know Iduna" he leant his head on her shoulder. "Mistress of the heavens" he mumbled.

"don't sell yourself short, I could never speak as many languages as you or write as many speeches as you or talk to the council without cutting their heads off..."

"Trust me that last one is a trial in itself" the two laughed, deep heaving giggles filling their chests.

"But even so, you're amazing Agnarr in every way shape and form. I love you with all my heart." she rolled on top of him and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you too my little stargazer" he returned the kiss, bringing the two into a deep and loving embrace. He kissed her neck, catching a small bit of skin between his teeth making her gasp. Immediately he jerked up frightened her hurt her, worry filling his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, scanning her face for any signs of discomfort.

"More than okay" she pulled him into her and rolled him on top of her, immediately deepening their kisses into a full blown make-out session.

XXX

Agnarr chased Iduna through the forest, the laughter and shouts of joy of the couple brought back their youth to a time before the forest, before the war and before the council. Iduna, with her years of experience, zipped through the trees blending in with their trunks and foliage, jumping on Agnarr here and there from above and below, outwitting the king with a stunning speed. Agnarr tried his best to keep up, but the wily girl was too fast and precise for him to grab hold of or tackle, wriggling free or sending him crashing to the ground. Eventually Iduna let him catch her, his quietly strong arms wrapping around her thin frame. Agnarr followed with her, the two spinning and laughing in the forest clearing, but tripped on a root causing both to collapse into the dirt with a deep thud. Wind knocked out of their chest they caught their breaths and immediately burst out laughing. Their fingers interlaced with each other's automatically, tight grips from each hand making the other go white. The sunlight fell through the broad leaves of the forest, leaving dappled patterns on the floor, occasionally flashing over the couple and lighting up their faces.

"Is this how the forest was?" Agnarr asked "Before it all?"

"In the summer it was, spring was always a bit slower because we were so far north. We used to have a celebration for the equinox to mark the coming of spring each year and the first cloudberries would appear a week later."

"It sounds idyllic" Agnarr said, drawing spirals in the earth.

"It was, in the summer it would be filled with the brightest greens, in the autumn it would burst into thousands of colours, the winter would be icy and cold but filled with snow and ice and the spring would burst from the ashes of the permafrost and bloom in pinks and whites all over the ground." Iduna wiped away a tear from the memory.

"I don't remember much of the forest, only that you were there" Agnarr cleared his throat and cuddled close to her, a comforting hand placed on her back.

"We used to play with the wind spirit, she used to lift us up from the ground and toss you around" Iduna laughed through the tears. "You looked like a right old mess spinning around" the laughter grew and Agnarr joined in.

"Do you believe in fate?" Agnarr asked.

"Depends..." Iduna replied, mysteriously. "I believe consigning yourself to fate is lazy. Fate is manifested through deeds, not a given."

"Fate is all" Agnarr said. "Anyway, it's getting dark we should get back."

XXX

The campfire crackled in the hearth, its warm light casting dark shadows around the small room. Two great armchairs stood either side of the fireplace, nestled within each was Iduna and Agnarr, both engrossed in tightly bound books with stories of mermaids, castles and dragons. Steaming cups of hot chocolate lay on the table between them, occasionally one would reach for their mug and take a sip, eyes unbreaking from the pages as a climactic end drew near. Agnarr noticed the flames die a little and carefully placing his book down he went over and scooped another handful of peat onto it, the flames immediately roaring back to life spitting and crackling like a raging dragon. He returned to his place and lifted both legs up, so they were tucked tightly beneath his frame, gaze returning to the story book. Suddenly Iduna jumped up from the chair and ran towards the bathroom. Throwing the book aside he ran to her, just in time to catch her hair as she emptied her stomach.

"Please tell me that wasn't my cooking" he half joked as he handed her some tissues when she'd finished.

"It wasn't" she said between breaths before immediately throwing up again. Agnarr rubbed soothing circles on her back, growing more and more concerned by the second.

"Should I call a doctor?" he asked, his green eyes dark with concern.

"No, it's okay, I know what it is" Iduna slumped back against the bathroom wall, exhausted from the exertion of throwing up the past days' worth of chocolate and food.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked, offering her a glass of water as she gratefully rinsed her mouth out.

"I'm three weeks late" she closed her eyes and leant her head back on the cool wall, giving relief to the pounding headache now forming.

"What does that mean?" Agnarr asked, clueless.

"Thank God you're not a doctor" Iduna laughed to herself.

"I think I'm pregnant".

XXX

A/N: A few shorter fluff filled chapters for now. R&R!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Slightly shorter chapter here in a different format, the next chapter is really short too for the time being but it's filled with fluff and joy and all the good stuff. Enjoy!

XXX

14th of march

_So, this is my pregnancy diary. I first noticed something strange when I was late last week and threw up a lot yesterday; Agnarr has encouraged me to do this because it apparently helped his mother. He was overjoyed when I told him, but even now I can sense the __antsiness_ _inside. He has told me little of his mother, only that she died from childbed fever and I think he is worried about me having the same fate, I've tried to reassure him but every minute task he has insisted on doing himself, from fetching some water to cutting carrots to drying herbs. I truly love that man and couldn't ask for anyone more in the world._

21st March

_This is torture. Absolute torture. For some reason I have suddenly gone off chocolate, even the smell of it makes me gag (Agnarr found out the hard way when he surprised me with a box the evening we got home to the castle). I just feel more sluggish too and although the pregnancy has just begun, I feel as though everything takes that bit more effort. Agnarr though, bless him, is as cautious as ever, last week I was sewing another shawl and pricked my finger, I went to the medical office to get it cleaned but passed __Agnarr's_ _office. When I told __him_ _what happened I was certain that he would have melted down all of the needles in the castle and thrown them to the bottom of the fjord had I not reassured him that I was okay. It's the equinox today, and now more than ever I miss my family. My mother and father always made such a fuss over the changing of the sun, it was always their favourite festival. I wish my child could have grown up with our traditions and with our community but had that happened I probably never would've met Agnarr. I'm glad I left the forest._

1st April

_I have a bump! I have a bump! An actual bump! __Agnarr's_ _favourite thing to do at night now is to tell stories to the small roundness, I can tell that he will be a great father. Stories of forests, of magical queens and of witches are always his favourites and I can tell that the little one will be just like him in that regard. I remember when Jura was pregnant with little Sven in the forest how when the first bump appeared the whole tribe gathered to celebrate the occasion. In a way we have celebrated on our own, with __agnarr_ _dragging up dusty storybooks from the library each night to read and making lists of what we will need as parents. I swear that man will run the coffers dry if I allow him to buy anymore toys. I can tell Agnarr wants a little girl and in all honesty so do I, it would be nice to have a little __brown haired_ _girl run around with her father's nose and green eyes. I can tell that she will be loved very much._

28th April

_The bump has grown into a gross swelling now. It's heavy and makes my back hurt, there are days where I will lie on the bed and feel as stiff as a board! Agnarr gives me poultices and hot water bottles to relieve the tension and they do work but I fear sometimes that my temper grows too short too quickly and I snap at him. I'm always like that, occasionally glaring at him out of the corner of my eye but he always __understands_ _and I can't thank him enough, not even I can put up with me! I want this as over as soon as possible so we can skip the hard bit and go to __being_ _our little family together. I hate pregnancy._

28th May

_I love pregnancy! The bump has grown now even more now and the warmth that comes from it is reassuring for me, whenever Agnarr is doing work or in a meeting I no longer feel alone as although at the moment it is just a small bump around my stomach I can feel its companionship already. If my calculations are __correct_ _I should have a solstice baby. In the forest it was a good sign to have a child on that day and I do hope the luck follows through. Everything feels warm and tingly now_ _and sometimes I cannot help but stop and hug myself with joy. I wish this child would come out already so we can be our family together._

14th June

_Agnarr still has nightmares about the war, he doesn't want to tell me and dodges the question whenever I bring it up but I can tell it still haunts him. He wakes me up at night sometimes, jerking awake in the early hours and staring at the moon almost with a fear in his eyes, I've tried coaxing him to talk to me but nothing is working. He will have to make the first move and I fear all I can do is just be there for him._

30th June

_Turns out cravings are weird. Yesterday I had the craving for a chocolate sandwich, yes somehow, they exist. Olina the cook was very understanding despite me being embarrassed to ask her for it and said that during her pregnancy she had the same things happening and weird and wonderful cravings would come and go every day. This week is also the end of the first trimester and what an eventful trimester it has been, I never thought I would both love and hate pregnancy as much as I have but it has certainly been... Eventful. Agnarr has been the sweetest and without him I don't know what I would have done, every night he reads stories to the little bump and would always be the3re to sooth my aches and pains. He means the world to me and I'm forever fortunate that fate has brought us together._

5th July

_The heat is getting to me. I can feel the tension and the slight irks here and there, even the tiniest of details get to me; a wilted flower in a vase, a picture frame slightly at one angle. I don't know if this pregnancy has given me powers for attention to detail or whether everything has become a thousand times more annoying, but the result has been the same. Yesterday I even snapped at Agnarr, he was running the taps for his evening shave and one of them was squeaky and for some reason it made me so angry. The poor man was scared so much, his eyes widened almost as though I thought they would fall out! I apologised immediately to him then began to cry and get all emotional, I really don't know what has come over me, but I don't like it. I only hope that Agnarr can put up with me for the next five months._

_3__rd_ _August_

_WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DAMN COLD! Last month I was too hot and now I cannot get out of bed without a jumper, I ask Gerda to tend to the fire in my room, but it still doesn't keep out the biting cold I feel in my bones. Agnarr called the doctor yesterday because when he came home from inspecting the guards, he found me curled under the covers and shivering. He panicked and thought I was sick but when the doctor took my temperature it was normal. I don't know what is happening to me, but I'm scared, very scared. I fear for the little one inside me and if the birth will be easy with these complications. I have only heard of such things from stories of the forest, mothers with unusual heats and chills giving birth to monsters and magical creatures who have tragic fates, the fear is consuming._

_22__nd_ _September_

_It's the autumn festival today, Agnarr and I joined the city dwellers in the main square, which was nice, they all kept asking me how things were going, and I felt an immense feeling of pride and love for my child. It's nice to talk about my child as though they were here today, and I still look forward to their birth more than anything. I want to have a family here with Agnarr, one that through stories and tales I can tell my history to in secret, one that I can sleep in bed on a lazy Sunday morning with as little arms and legs lie sprawled out over us both. Little brown or ginger locks would streak our faces and tickle our noses. Little blue or green eyes would look at us with intrigue as we showed them something new, maybe lighting up at their first chocolate, and we would love them to eternity._

_31__st_ _of October_

_It's would be the start of winter today in the forest, the time when the spirits would be closest to us. I remember the water spirit would become especially playful today in the rivers by the herb fields and standing by the fjord today I certainly felt her there. In other news Agnarr was playing me his violin in bed last night and the baby kicked strongly, almost as though they were dancing to him. I made him come over and feel and when he felt the thuds his face light up, I swear to Ahtohallan that he looked like the 14-year-old boy I caught hiding in the leaves all those years ago. We spent the rest of the night waiting and playing music for our little one, him frantically running to feel them dancing after he finished playing. I know whoever they will be they will be loved by both I and Agnarr._

_11__th_ _November_

_It was raining today, not the type of light rain that just gets you cold but the proper rain that makes you feel all cosy and warm inside, despite the consistent chills. __Agnarr's_ _ministers were stopped by flooded roads today so his meetings were cancelled leaving us alone for the day. We spent most of the day holding hands beneath the big stained-glass window in the library, his portrait from our wedding day still hanging on the wall, boy does he look uncomfortable. I remember pulling faces behind the artist in my wedding dress as he took an initial sketch; I think you could tell because his face does look slightly pained in the portrait. Anyway, back to Agnarr, we sat on the little ledge underneath the big window and read stories together. Little petal seemed to like the story of the little mermaid as she kicked especially hard and gave me a tough time whilst Agnarr read it. I think she'll be a daddy's girl as their bond already seems so strong and I love that about him, already so desperate to be a father __i_ _can see the smile he tries so desperately to suppress whenever he sees me. I love him and he loves me and together we will love this child._

XXX

Iduna sat perched on Agnarr, their daily reading time an engrained ritual by now. A lazy hand lay draped across her stomach protectively, occasionally patting and tracing whirling spirals around it, as though already playing with the baby beneath. Agnarr smiled at his wife and unborn child, a warmth filling his heart once more and making him forget the nightmares that would wake him in the middle of the night, despite the years yellowing their hue. He turned a page and began to whistle a tune to Iduna, smiling between breaths. The yule tree glowed brightly in the corner of the room, its scented cinnamon and oranges filling the room with its warm and sweet aroma.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With nae fear of drowning." he hummed quietly in the half-light. "And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me" his voice grew louder, now gazing at the pregnant Iduna with adoration. "No scorching sun, nor freezing rain, will stop me on my journey; If you will promise your heart, and love me for eternity." He cleared his throat. "My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me, but I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me" reached out for Iduna's arms and lifted her of the couch, the two swaying slightly in the centre of the room to the rhythm of the lullaby. "I would bring you rings of gold; id even sing you poetry" iduna shot him a playful look "And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!" he twirled her around. "To love to kiss and sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming; through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your laugh inside me." the pace quickened, and their dancing grew faster and faster with his singing. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas with nae'r fear of drowning, I'll gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me" he twirled her quickly again and she felt sudden pressure release between her legs and a tightness grow, knocking the wind out of her.

She bent over and placed a and to her stomach, the intense pain ripping through her like the ragged bow of a beached ship. He was there, instantly, as she bent over and had the wind knocked out of her once again by another contraction.

"baby's coming" she got out breathlessly and he ran off to get kai. Another second and he was back with her, supporting hands and panicked eyes looking at her every move trying to help but being helpless at the same time. "Baby's coming" she got out breathlessly before a myriad of doctors and nurses swarmed her, taking her away from him.

XXX

Shorter chapters for 27 and 28 but they're both momentous occasions so I feel like they deserved their own chapters. I have planned out a story up to chapter 50 I think now, and it gets, dark, very dark. I think you guys will like it though there's plenty of fluff mixed in with the angst, so it isn't just a year long trip into the depths of my severely depressed mind. The song that Agnarr sings to Iduna just before she goes into labour is from HTTYD 2 and it's a minor head cannon that both HTTYD and frozen took place in the same geographical area so stories and lullabies will be passed on for generations. Hope you enjoyed and R&R! Btw Agnarr is still very much suffering from the effects of the war, he's just hiding it well. (Not that that's got anything with my plot at all). Also, the UK is getting scared with COVID-19 and I've had to self-isolate because of symptoms, so you may be getting a flurry of fanfic from my sickbed, silver linings eh?!


	28. Chapter 28

Agnarr rushed through the halls of the castle, the passing portraits and paintings a blur as he and a few other nurses ran at breakneck speeds towards the infirmary. The wheelchair Iduna on squeaked in protest as its wheels were ran to their limits, howling distastefully whenever they whirled around a corner, threatening to tip over on its side. They soon made it to the wing and the nurses heaved Iduna off of the wheelchair and onto the white bed that had been prepared hastily. Already fluid seeped her clothes as the doctors fought to get them off her, the midwife whispering soothing words into her ear. The yuletide storm howled like a wounded animal outside, its soft flakes being harshly hurled at the window, patters filling the silent breaths in between contractions. Agnarr stayed attached to his wife, her groans and seizures whenever the contractions came filling him with dread.

Iduna screamed.

Her lungs burnt and the pounding in her head screamed with a blinding fury. The Doctor and Nurses wheeled her on the stretcher around the corner of the room, giving her a bottle of bitter tasting liquid to try and ease the pain. The bitterness made her splutter but the immediate relief it gave her made her relax slightly whilst the doctors started to take her blood pressure, the bulge of her stomach arching up high.

"Your majesty, you have to go, doctors and nurses only near the mother. We will call you when it's over" an elderly nurse wrapped an arm around his shoulder, but he immediately shrugged it off.

"She's my wife!" he shouted, desperate.

"Yes, and she is going through something natural, if you're in the way you will only make it less safe for her!" the nurse's voice was hard and stern, years of experience weathering her. Agnarr looked at the elderly nurse, despite her bony features and stern expression a warmth was in her eyes, soothing the panicking king. He nodded and she helped him out of the room, Iduna cursing in a foreign language at the air behind him. The nurse sat Agnarr down shakily and brought a pot of tea out, giving a cup and saucer to the king. The china rattled shakily in his hands, the adrenaline coursing through his body, an elderly hand stilled his shaking; the cup falling silent.

"Everything will be okay your majesty, your child will be here soon." A door crashed open and blond hair surged towards him, wrapping warm arms around his shoulders. Stunned Agnarr nearly fell off his chair, gathering his senses he looked to see who it was, revealing a slightly dishevelled Gerda.

"Gerda what's the matter?" A scream from Iduna made his head wrap around.

"The nurses called for me to keep you company" she said quickly. "Isn't it amazing! You're going to be a dad!" Agnarr was stunned by the bubbly reaction from the usually stern woman.

"I know yes, but they won't let me in!" the frustrated desperation in his voice made her heart twist.

"It's better. Trust me the last thing Iduna would want is you getting in the way of the doctors and nurses, childbirth is stressful enough." Gerda patted his hands softly, warm smile soothing his tense back slightly. "Have you thought of any names?" Another scream made Agnarr crumple up on himself, but another soothing hand distracted him from the immediate urge to rush in and throw the doctors off her.

"Elsa if it's a girl" he wiped his brow. "We haven't decided if it's a boy" yet another scream tore through his soul, making him slightly more desperate.

"That's a lovely name, I have a feeling it will be a girl" Gerda said, voice filled with an unknown wisdom.

"I hope so too, girls are easier than boys" Agnarr chuckled lightly.

"I can vouch for that, after looking after you since you were a toddler" Gerda burst out laughing and Agnarr followed, the smooth relief washing over him and giving him a quiet security that all we be okay. Suddenly a nurse appeared before them.

"Your majesty, your wife and daughter would like to see you" the nurse had a glowing smile on her, warmth emanating from her being. Stunned silent Agnarr shot up and ran to the infirmary room. He paused in the doorway, swallowing loudly as his stiff throat seized, and pushed on the whitewashed wooden door. In the centre of the room a sweaty and tired Iduna sat on a bed, his heart melted at the sight of her. Nestled in her arms a tiny bundle lay in a familiar crimson scarf, wrapped up warmly in her mothers' embrace. A tuft of platinum blond hair stuck out from amidst the warm fabric. In a daze he wandered to the bed, eyes unmoving from the bundle. When he got closer, he could hear Iduna whispering soft words to her, the baby sleeping peacefully.

"Papa is here to see you little one" he heard her whisper softly, bright blue eyes sparkling with a fire he hadn't seen before. Iduna held out the bundle and Agnarr accepted it, eyes unmoving from the sleeping girl in the Northuldran scarf. As soon as the faint weight hit his arms, the world fell silent. The rustling of the nurses packing away various medical equipment, the howling wind and snow outside and the patter of footsteps of servants eager to get a glimpse at the young princess all faded. In his arms, in a small bundle, lay his world. The pale skin and thin white hair consumed him; a wave of fearsome protectiveness washed over him. Tears fell from his eyes, the happiness eating him whole and filling his mind with endless possibilities of watching his daughter grow up.

"Hey there little Elsa, I'm your papa" he said tearily. "I will always love you, no matter what" Bright blue eyes appeared in the bundle, his breath hitched as he saw those sapphire eyes, he loved so much reflected in his daughter he now held. He looked at Iduna and spoke tearily "She has your eyes" his breath caught, and a sob of joy racked him, the soft little bundle began to gurgle when his warm finger traced her cool skin.

"Why is she so cool to the touch?" he asked one of the doctors, and a resounding shrug was his reply.

"Everybody is different, she doesn't seem to be in pain and there aren't any other signals for infection or illness so I think that it's just her, your majesty" the doctor busied himself with cleaning away some bloody rags before the king could answer. Iduna was slumped on the headrest of the bed, a sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead.

"A solstice child" Iduna mumbled, reaching out weakly to trace a loving finger down her daughter's cheek. "She's a blessing"

"She is our world, our own shooting star" Agnarr said smiling at Elsa. "The snow is letting up" he snuck a glance at the window before returning his loving gaze back to Elsa, frightened that should his gaze rest elsewhere for too long she might disappear in a poof of smoke. The warm bundle wiggled slightly and giggled, burying her face deeper into the crimson shawl, peace spreading through her face. "I think this calls for hot chocolate" Agnarr said. He pulled a cord at the foot of the bed and a bell rung, immediately the doors were opened, and an expectant Gerda was standing to attention.

"Anything i can get for your majesty?"

"Yes please, could you get us two cups of Hot chocolate" Gerda nodded and half skipped down the hall, a wide smile plastered on her face. "I wonder if she has your sweet tooth or mine?" Agnarr asked, making Iduna laugh.

"I think she will be a daddy's girl. She already loves you look!" Iduna stroked her daughter's forehead, a slight giggle coming from the new-born's mouth. "Her hair is so white" Iduna ran her fingers gently through the thin tufts of hair.

"It's almost like snow" he looked out at the dark window, the tufts of snow falling thickly in the night.

"Our snow princess" Iduna laughed to herself, pressing a loving kiss to Elsa's head. "Born on the winter solstice in the middle of a snowstorm" she lifted the babe from Agnarr, who lamented the loss of the soft weight in his arms. "Mama and Papa love you very much little snowflake" Iduna whispered to the girl, now asleep in her mother's arms. Agnarr scooched up and placed a tender arm around Iduna, exhausted from the birth.

"She's our daughter" Agnarr kissed Iduna's head. "The beginning of our family"

"The spirits have blessed us tonight; she will make a fine queen" iduna leant back and closed her eyes soon a snoring rocked her slightly.

"She will indeed my dear. Goodnight, little Elsa, we love you very much" he pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's head, a quiet gurgle being the response, and wrapped his arms protectively around his new family, falling asleep himself.

XXX

A/N: Short but sweet!


	29. Chapter 29

Dear all, my laptop has died so I'm typing this from my phone, apologies in advance for horrendous grammar and if this is unreadable.

xxx

Agnarr cradled his daughter in his arms, looking pensively out of the window. The snow was still thundering on, its brilliant white flakes pounding the roofs and windows of the town and castle, entrenching them in a deep white powder. Iduna sat by the fireplace knitting a lilac and blue scarf for her daughter, the stillness of the room bringing the three an easy peace. The fire crackled slightly, a gust of wind down the chimney agitating the embers slightly, and Iduna placed her knitting carefully down on the fireside table, joining her husband and their newborn daughter.

"how is little elsa doing?" she asked, rubbing Agnarr's shoulders as he cradled the little white bundle.

"She's the quietest baby I've ever seen, hasn't had even a gargle out of her since yesterday" he rocked her slightly and Elsa buried her tiny face deeper into the warm white cloth of the bundle.

"I didnt know everyone would be so enthusiastic about her" iduna said, running a slender finger down her daughter's cheek. "I can already tell Gerda has fallen in love with her" iduna smiled as the little baby opened her sapphire eyes.

"she is her surrogate granddaughter after all, she practically raised me after my mother died" agnarr bopped his daughter's nose, a quiet giggle escaping her. "she has your eyes" the smile grew across his face.

"And your ears" Iduna ran her hand through the budding white hair on her child's head.

"Yes, such is the family curse" agnarr smiled to himself, chuckling lightly.

"It's not a curse, I found your ears quite cute" iduna teased, making Agnarr blush.

xxx

6 months later.

little elsa had taken to exploring the castle with her parents now, every portrait and picture brewed endless wonder in the little girl's eyes, her white hair now growing out ever so slightly to a sizeable tuft on her forehead. Gerda had fawned over Elsa, rushing to be the first person to respond to the king and queens requests, sometimes even pushing kai out of the way in the adjacent hallway. The town rushed their king and queen every time they went out with their daughter, the mothers and father passing their compliments to the new parents, giving advice and tips on how to calm a screaming child and how to make a doll from wool. The pair were on their way to the Amundsen family, having received an invite off of the lieutenant for supper. The oil breeze from the fjord caressed their faces, Iduna's chocolate hair floating like a halo around her head.

"Is this the man that you blew up the brewery with?" iduna asked, looking at Agnarr carefully.

"Perhaps" he replied sheepishly, hand scratching an imaginary itch on the back of his head.

"how many kids does her have again?" Iduna carried on walking, fiddling with her daughter's lilac and blue wrappings, Rosemailing designs tracing their edges.

"6, 2 sons and 4 daughters" Iduna's eyes popped wide as she looked at her husband.

"Big family" she shook her head, smiling at her daughter.

"Very big family" Agnarr wrapped an arm around her waist, eyes fixated on his daughter.

XXX

The Amundsen household was... chaotic to say the least. A little cottage high above the main square of Arendelle, inside its wooden walls and under its thatched roof people bustled and rushed about, Marte Amundsen cooking away at the hob with her eldest daughter cutting away vegetables and herbs next to her. in the front room the major and his sons were tidying away various things, checking and checking again that all of the paintings were level and the fireplace was adequately stocked with coal and peat, neatly arranged inside the scuttle. a rapping on the door made the house fall silent. The family looked at each other apprehensively, Marte sending her husband a pointed look with a silent command. he nodded and swallowed lightly, opening the latches on the thick oaken door. It swung open revealing Agnarr and Iduna holding their daughter.

"Your majesty, welcome to my household" he bowed towards Iduna. "Come on in, it's good to see you!" he gestured with his hands for them to enter tmand they gratefully accepted, ducking their heads slightly to dodge the low door frame. Agnarr shook his hand and the two embraced warmly as old friends, the children swarming Iduna to look at the Princess.

"Her hair is so white!"

"she looks so pretty!"

"she has her mother's eyes!"

"she will make a fine queen!"

the cacpphany of voices from the children drowned out the crackle of the fire and the clanging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Amundsen's youngest daughter shyly came towards them. She curtsied to the queen and silently held out a little penguin doll; roughly stitched together from pieces of fabric.

"Is this for Elsa?" Iduna asked quietly, accepting the gift from the young girl, who nodded silently, hiding half of her face behind her eyes. "She will love it very much, thankyou" the children cheered and Dan to the kitchen when their mother shouted them. they came back one by one holding plates and pots filled with food, table creaking under the weight of the hot food. Soon Marte came out too and greeted the king and queen; signalling for them to sit. Agnarr brought out two bottles of wine from the bag he brought and cooked one open, pouring four glasses out.

"how are the guards doing?" Agnarr asked Amundsen once they were seated at the table.

"you know how they are, eager and restless as always" he took a sip of the wine "One complained about not going to the war in africa, so I said 'as you are so restless you will have no issue doing the ice run for the next six months' I haven't heard from him since" Amundsen chuckled lightly and smiled warmly at his wife taking a seat next to him.

"Bon appetite!" she announced, raising her arms to signal the beginning of the feast. The younger children immediately stuck in and grabbed buns and potatoes from the ceramic bowls. Agnarr served Iduna a helping of the warm stew and broke apart the bread for her, stopping every movement to caress his daughters cheek and smile dopily at her, the warmth flooding through his chest. The chatter from the children died down and a cosy silence settled over the table, only the clamouring of forks and knives on ceramic breaking the stillness. amundsen sent warm looks to his wife and smiled, sending a pointed look to his youngest daughter who became fascinated with the stew on her plate.

"What does young Harald want to do with himself?" Agnarr asked after a while, sneaking in another forkful of the stew.

"He wants to be an engineer, designing buildings and ships and all that. I'm certain it's an excuse for him to spend all day in his room drawing" amundsen chuckled heartily, a proud expression becoming over his face as he smiled at his eldest sun who looked down at his feet.

"Tell me; which do you prefer: naval or civil engineering?" Agnarr locked eyes with Harald who had the same slate grey eyes as his father.

"Neither your majesty; mechanical engineering is my passion, designing machines and contraptions that work and fit inside ships or buildings. it's more complex"

"As I can imagine, your father must be very proud"

"He is" Amundsen butted in making everyone laugh. before long the plates had been cleared away and the table emptied, everyone relocated to the lounge in front of the fireplace.

The younger daughters were gathered around Iduna all cooing over princess elsa, asking many thousands of questions to the queen who gladly answered all of them.

"This is good" Agnarr said to his old friend, the two sharing a small flask of cognac between them.

"It is" Amundsen sighed happily. "I'm happy for you too. children are wonderful. Difficult at the best of times but both less wonderful." He sipped his glass and squinted at the flames, a sudden expression of fierce thought stretching over the old soldier's face. "This is what love is about. Not the passion and the lust you read about in these new gallic and Danish stories but the quiet one that sneaks up on you, the one that you dont realise you have until it's too late or when you do realise you run about like a madman shouting Eureka!" He chuckled warmly.

"Eureka" Agnarr said quietly, making both men laugh. "It's strange having a daughter; suddenly everything is about her." he commented, sipping the glass in a smooth motion.

"There was your Eureka moment!" Amundsen tapped his head "Sneaks up on you." be gave a knowing nod and clapped his hands, rising up from the chair in a fast motion. "Come now little birds time for bed" he announced to his daughters who sighed as one, moaning in unison. "No ifs no buts, off to bed now" the words were sharp but filled with love and his daughters all followed, the older children ushering them upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Elsa is getting tired and she needs her rest, I think it's her bedtime too" Iduna tickled the 6 month old's nose who giggled quietly. Agnarr sat up and went to his wife.

"Thank you for having us, it was good to catch up" The men shook hands warmly and Marte said a final goodbye to the princess, doting on her.

The walk back to the castle took them along the docks.

"Its chilly tonight" Iduna said, holding the little Elsa tighter to her chest.

"Yes, a cool breeze coming through from the fjord" Agnarr replied, wrapping a protective arm around his family. The stars shone brightly above them, the long arm of the milky way arching high above them, a smudge of brightness amidst the pinpricks of blue and orange.

"When Elsa is a bit older, I want to take her to the north mountain and show her the stars" Iduna blurted out, breath misting up in the cold air.

"Okay, a bit random, but okay."

"Sorry it's just my mother took me up to a mountain in the forest to see the stars when I was very young. call it a tradition of sorts" Iduna looked down at her daughter with love , ignoring the salute of the guards as they opened the gates to the castle.

"I understand, so long as you're safe" Agnarr opened their door for her and she rushed over to the cot, putting a sleeping Elsa neatly in her bed. The couple dressed down into their nightware, Iduna's lilac gown reaching halfway down her shins and Agnarr's red and black checkered shirt and trousers being wrinkled at the elbows. the two snuggled close together, his chin resting on her brow; together they gazed out if the window, over the cot of their daughter.

"The sky's awake" Agnarr said as a flash of green illuminated the sky.

"The spirits are dancing" Iduna whispered, followed by an ancient prayer in an old tongue. "This is happiness" she curled into his warmth tighter.

"Indeed it is" he wrapped himself around her and the two became entangled, their love and peace from their newfound family sending both into a peaceful slumber.

The sky was still glossy with the emerald greens and mauve lights of the aurora, its undulating belly flattened out across the sky like some great mother, its endless canvas stretching beyond the horizon. Little Elsa's sapphire eyes were illuminated by the brilliant colours in the sky, wide and mesmerised by the dancing colours a silent smile graced her face. chubby hands reached up into the air and waved about, chasing the lights with a quiet passion as they illuminated her pale skin. her right hand lifted out in an attempt at grabbing the lights, but was unsuccessful, instead a light flurry if snow shot out from her fingertips, the fluffy white Crystal's glistening in the ethereal glow.

Only Agnarr and Iduna's gentle snoring filled the silence of the room.

and soon it was joined by Elsa's.

XXX

AYYY LMAO BRITISH SCHOOLS ARE SHIT AND EXAMS CANCELLED. LOOKS LIKE I CAN BINGE READ AND WRITE FANFIC FOR THE NEXT FOUR MONTHS.


	30. Before It All Chapter 30

Grey slate arched high above the fjord, its murky blackness stark against the brilliance of the white snow. A melancholy wind howled through the streets, biting and chafing at the faces of the townsfolk, bellowing down the wide streets of the city. hugh above them on the moors, the wind whipped and whistled like a wounded bird crying for the release of death. The windows crackled and creaked with the ice forming around them, shards of icy crystals contorting up the panes. Elsa gazed out at the benign shards, tracing with one hand their steady progression upwards ehilst the other clutched the already ragged penguin doll. Her white hair blended in with the bleakness of the outside, its wild and furious gale rattling the tower she liked to hide in. Her solemn gaze met the town, eyes falling on an abandoned cart jn the middle of the square, now half buried in the snow. The cold seeped into her bones once again but she seldom shivered, instead enjoying the cold as a sort of abstract companion in the tumultuous storm.

"Elsa get away from there, you'll catch your death!" a warm voice half shouted. Gerda came behind the princess and scooped her up into her arms, cradling her as though to protect her from the fury beyond the window.

"But I was just following the snowflakes" she protested, but didnt wriggle out of the maid's warm grasp.

"I know your highness but we wouldn't want you catching a fever would we?" She lowered the young princess down onto the floor, her already long platinum hair barely reaching the older woman's waist. "Come now.." she bent down to whisper to the girl. "I heard there is some chocolate left unattended in the library" at this the girl's face lit up and she ran away from the maid; who laughed easily behind her.

XXX

"Your majesty we must build up our forces; we cannot let the southern isles throw their weight around like this!" Lord Nilsen shouted at the cabinet meeting, slamming his fist down on the desk as though that would articulate his point any greater. "We must hope for the best yet prepare for the worst."

"I understand Lord Nilsen how distressing this may be, but I remember the last time we built up our forces and involved ourselves in a conflict that wasnt ours to begin with." the bitterness in his voice made the lord sit back down, a slapped expression on his face. "I remember very clearly how it was, I remember the rotting bodies in the mud, the mangled bodies in the field and I sure as hell remember the taste of the brains of the man I front of me just as he got shot!" Agnarr raised his voice, eyes black with a sorrowful rage. "Do not come to this council telling me of a war that we might to be part of because I can assure you Arendelle will not fight again; not for conquest, glory or honour. If any of them exist anyway." He rubbed his moustache pensively. "We will not fight in a war that is not ours. We will not sign up to be in a war that is not ours. We will not agree to make an alliance for a war that is not ours. We will not build up our forces for a war that is not ours. Unless there is a direct invasion of Arendelle we will not build up our forces. Have I made myself clear?" the silent council chamber was all the answer he needed. "You are dismissed" the council simultaneously got up from their chairs and left silently; saving the muttering until they were out of earshot from the king. A quiet knock on the door made him ease off the tables, only then noticing his white knuckles.

The sight of Iduna soothed him.

She stood regally in the door frame, chin tipped high and arms outstretched with a little scroll of parchment. In a very posh voice she announced.

"Her highness Princess Elsa of Arendelle, hereby challenges you to a test of whit and tactics on the battlefield of chess. The battle will commence at 3PM after biscuits and tea and will be fought until tea." Iduna broke into a smile as she read out her young daughter's messy handwriting, a warmth filling her chest as she saw Agnare break into a bright smile too.

"Tell her I accept, and that her highness can expect the full might of the Arendellian army on the battlefield" He grimaced, thoughts glancing back to the meeting and then to the outburst and then to the field and then to the impervious moon that highlighted the...

No

It was in the past.

He wasn't going to think about it.

He forced a smile and sent a warm look to Iduna who saw the momentary grimace and flicker of pain. "Tell her I'd love to play with her" He walked past Iduna, ignoring her accusatory looks at him, filled with a pity he didnt want.

She chased after him.

"Agnarr wait!" She grasped on his shoulder. "Something's bothering you I can tell."

"It's nothing" Another pointed look from Iduna "Just bad memories" he resigned, resting on a windowsill as he looked at the blank canvas of the storm on the other side if the glass.

"You promised me you would talk to me whenever you felt like that Agnarr" she sounded more hurt than angry. "Let me help you"

"The war's over. It's in the past." He clasped her hands and silenced the coming protest with a finger on her lips. "Don't worry I was just over reacting. What would help is for you to entertain our little queen in the library for a while whilst I get the chess set from upstairs." he squeezed her hands tenderly, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. "The past cannot hurt you" he shouted as he walked away.

"But memories of it can" she shouted back, their eyes locked again and between each other they saw the hurt the other was carrying with them. They walked away from the hallway turned battlefield.

XXX

Three hours into their chess game Agnarr and Elsa had yet to crack each other. Each of his offensives were countered perfectly by Elsa and each of her offences in turn were mopped up by Agnarr's queen. Gerda had knocked on the library door asking for if they would like dinner but the focused silence she was met with said enough. More hours went by and soon Elsa's eyelids began to droop. Agnarr moved forward his bishop and the half asleep Elsa lit up, eyes wide with astonishment. in a quick and sharp move she placed her night in line with the king.

"Checkmate" she shouted, jumping up on the chair and cheering loudly, the clock chimed 9 times in the corner.

"You've learnt quickly" he said, eyes unflinching from the board. "but not quick enough" he moved a rook and took the offending night; leaving a clear line to her king. He observed the board again beneath a now silent Elsa, before he nodded in approval. "Checkmate". Groans and protests came from an indignant elsa; her blue eyes darting to and fro from the pieces in the board.

"Little one I didnt say you weren't good. you've learnt quickly." he got down to her level taking her little hand in his. "What did you learn in this game?" he asked, ruffling her silvery locks.

"Never get ahead if yourself" she muttered, cheeks rosy in embarrassment from the defeat.

"And that is a very hard lesson for many little petal. But if you have learnt it well enough here it will serve you well when you are queen" he pressed a kiss to her forehead and scooped her up in his arms, giggles filling the room with brightness again. "Come now, or mama will be upset that we've been up for so late." her pleading blue eyes made him melt."No, no chocolate detours this late at night" her deep sapphire eyes pleaded some more. "Okay, but one hot chocolate with lots of milk, no actual chocolate"

XXX

The father and daughter pair wandered up the halls. Elsa rested a mug of hot chocolate precariously on the crown of his head, her legs draped around his neck as he walked as calmly as possible to avoid any painful spillage.

"When will I have a sister?" elsa asked, out of the blue. Agnarr froze, stood still in the middle of the hallway.

"Why do you ask?" he treaded carefully.

"I would like one. I would look after her very well!" she nodded enthusiastically as he cranked his head to meet her gaze.

He sighed and scrunched his brow "I am certain you would little petal, but babies are noisy and loud and they can't play for quite a while after they are born" he hunched her up on his shoulder a bit more as they entered the family bedroom. Iduna had been placing by the fire, her hands clasped around her stomach. They grasped into her lilac dress when the two entered the room. Agnarr placed Elsa down into her little bed by the fireplace, carefully extracting the empty mug if chocolate and placing it by her bedside table.

"I know that papa, but I've always wanted a little sister and I would like to look after her"

"What if it was a little brother?"

"I would love him just as much!" Elsa happily exclaimed, throwing her arms out as if to show her father just how much she would love them.

"Well little one, it looks like your wish may be granted after all" her mother spoke softly, rubbing Agnarr's back whilst his face blanched, head whipping round to meet her gaze. "I'm pregnant" she whispered to him, just loud enough so that he could hear. They turned back to tell Elsa but found her snoring lightly in the tiny carved bed.

"But... how?" Iduna lowered her face into her hand and sighed. "Well obviously that's how but when did you find out?"

"I missed my monthly two weeks ago but I just went to the doctors this evening. I was waiting to tell you this evening but you and Elsa were playing chess."

"I'm going to be a dad again" he whispered, eyes filled with tears.

"And I a mother" she replied, nuzzling into him.

xxx

I know its shorter but I have to write it on my phone so apologies for bad grammar etc. I cant help it. Also o can only write so much before I go insane with the awful iser interface on my phone so that's why its shorter. Short but sweet eh?


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I'm really sorry for the bad grammar and short chapters, my laptop has fully died I cant turn it on and I'm typing on my phone.

XXX

Elsa cuddled closely into her father's chest, the duo were perched on a windowsill in the great hall; leather bound book spread out across their knees on a particularly interesting page with a vivid illustration of a dragon.

"And then the mighty Idris rose up from the great mountain, his booming voice echoing across the valley: behold! I am Idris, king of all dragons, thou shalt pay for the crimes committed against my kin" Elsa gasped in fear as she was engrossed in the story. "Mighty king Gruffydd raised his sword at the dragon, and with a battle cry that shook the very cliffs of the mountain he urged his army to charge forward. The dragon roared and a flash of lightning arched across the sky..." he waved his hands about in the air as though to paint the picture of the battle "The forced collided and the great Idris unleashed a torrent of flames on the knights under the king, many men died. The king's son, Prince Llywelyn saw this and took a bow from one of the archers, using the rugged slate to hide himself from the dragon he crept around to Idris' rear. The Prince sheathed an arrow and whistled loudly. Confused the dragon wheeled round and Llywelyn loosed the arrow, it flew through the air and struck the dragon in the eye. Howling in pain Idris' voice caused an earthquake, and a face off of the great Wyddfa mountain behind him collapsed, burying the dragon under its rubble. The king cheered and the men celebrated, despite the losses being high. Idris, the last terror of Wales was gone." He closed the book leaving a stunned Elsa in silence.

"It didn't say the dragon died though; he could still be alive!" Elsa observed, thinking deeply about the story. Agnarr looked around the hall, raising an eyebrow to check for intruders.

"What I'm about to tell you is a very important secret" Elsa's deep sapphire eyes lit up and she nearly jumped on her father with joy.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she shouted, rocking his arm.

"Shhh, little petal you need to be quiet" he looked around again to check for anyone. "Idris is alive" Elsa quick intake of breath caused him to jump slightly. "He was raised by the great sorcerer Merlin, the druid of the mountains, in order to save Albion from it's terrible fate. But that, little one, is a story for another night" he silenced her protests with a finger on her lips, heaving her up onto his shoulders and stuffing the heavy storybook under his arm.

"Have you ever been to Wales papa, and seen the dragons?" she rested her elbows on his head, still mulling over the story.

"No petal, but I have been to Albion which is the country next to it" he steadied her on his shoulders as she slumped slightly, sleep dragging her down. "There weren't many dragons there" They got to Elsa's room, newly painted in the light blue colour she lived so much. The little girl let out an almighty yawn, lidded eyes drooping from the stress of the dramatic story. He tucked her in, humming faintly something Iduna once sung to him and soon Elsa was asleep, clutching the little penguin doll she loved so much, already slightly tattered and in need of a good stitching. The king placed a kiss onto his daughter's forehead and smiling warmly to himself left her to sleep and to join his wife. Iduna was lying on the bed, reading a book of her own, and she grinned when he entered.

"Has she settled down?" she asked, kissing Agnarr as he got in the bed.

"Perfectly, as always" he returned the embrace "She liked the story of Idris today"

"How couldn't she, it's even my favourite story after all this time." She rubbed the large bump on her stomach, trailing spirals over the tort skin.

"What is it flower?" he asked, noticing her pensive gaze.

"I feel like Elsa's special in some way" she admitted. "I don't know how yet, or if she even is, but I can just feel it"

"I understand; I feel the same way. She was too quiet as a baby and is too good as a toddler, she must be a gift from the gods." He smiled into her chocolate hair. "Who've thought it, that the hot chocolate we shared by the fireplace all those years ago would end up like this. With one daughter already here and another on the way" he laughed gently to himself, the noise reverberating through the conjoined couple.

"Who said it was a daughter?" she teased.

"Daddy sense"

"Daddy sense?" she broke into a wide grin, fighting not to laugh.

"Yes, I'm reliably informed it's always accurate and true, no matter what" he smirked at her, the warm feeling swelling in his breast.

"I'll take your word for it" she sighed, putting the book down. "Time for sleep anyway" and with that she blew out the candle.

XXX

It happened in the night; agnarr felt her squirm and groan slightly which woke him up. Thinking she was having a nightmare, he rubbed her arm trying to wake her, only to find a pair of panicked blue eyes facing him. "What's the matter?" he asked growing more worried.

"Nothing, just a hard kick that's all. Go back to sleep" the next pain rocked her body and let out a muffled scream into the duvet.

"If that's a kick then they must have cannons for legs" he got up from the bed "I'll get a doctor" she screamed again and he immediately rushed over to her, bending down and helping her sit up again on the other side of the bed.

"Baby's coming" she said breathlessly.

"But you're a month early" his face went white "Come I'm talking you to the doctors now" he scooped her up and whirled out the door, half way down the long corridor she screamed again and the little rose covered door opened slightly.

"Mama? Papa?" Elsa asked drearily.

"Go back to sleep Elsa and stay in your room!" Agnarr half shouted as he ran down the corridor with Iduna in his arms. Iduna screamed again and Agnarr felt a hot liquid rush down him, reaching the doctors office the old man had already opened the door and ushered them in, taking Iduna and placing her on the bed. One look at the woman and he rang a bell, within a second a group of nurses rushed in, bustling around Iduna taking her blood pressure and heart rate.

"Get Mr Ostara, he'll know more about this than I" Agnarr heard the doctor mutter to one of the nurses who promptly fled the room. The doctor broke away from the nurses and took Agnarr by the arm, leading him away from the groaning Iduna abd bustling nurses.

"Your majesty I have some bad news, your wife is going into labour a month early which means the birth will be difficult. I must warn you now that the prognosis isn't great. There is a chance that we may lose her but we will do everything in our power to stop that from happening." The doctor mopped his brow slightly and used his craft to clean his glasses. "Unfortunately, what is more likely to happen is that the child is stillborn" his deep set grey eyes darkened slightly and he let out a short breath. Agnarr was white, shaking slightly by the fear of losing Iduna, his love.

"What caused this?" he asked, eyes heavy from exhaustion.

"Most of the time early births are caused by trauma, a woman falling over or being hit by something" Agnarr cringed slightly at the thought "However it can be random, and in your wife's case it is the latter rather than the former" Agnarr's gaze settled on the white and red doors of the infirmary, Iduna's groans had dwindled slightly.

"May I see her?" he asked.

"That isn't possible your majesty, this will be a difficult birth and the medical staff along with Mr Ostara need to have full access all the time. Stay with your daughter, no doubt she will be awake now" he gestured to the ajar door down the hallway. Agnarr nodded in agreement, the fear still shaking his bones.

"Tell her that I love her" he wiped his eyes, tears threatening to spill out.

"I will, and your majesty..." the doctor called after him as he made his way to Elsa's room. "Get changed before you do anything else" Agnarr looked down at his pyjamas and found them covered in deep crimson blood. He froze, stunned to silence at the volume of it, images of a half suppressed past fusing and twisting with images of Iduna. He shook, throwing off the fearsome trance threatening him.

"I will, thank you" he escaped into his room and bent over, suppressing the sob that boiled and churned deep in him. He threw the bloodied clothes into a corner of the room and threw a clean pair on. Stirring himself he took a swig from the bottle of whiskey on his desk, allowing the burning liquid to settle deep by his heart and replace the icy cold fear with its warmth. He gazed out the window, still night, and saw the full moon arching high above him. It's light filled the room and he found himself swallowed by its brightness. Images of a scarred field filled his head once again, marred remains jutting out the dirt like splinters, only this time the half rotten faces of the anonymous soldiers were replaced with Iduna, he shook violently and collapsed to the floor, throwing his face in his hands he suppressed the scream brewing in his throat. He slammed a fist into his head and smacked his brow, then again and again until a dull thudding filled his eardrums. After a while in his dazed state he got up and stared the moon directly on its face.

"Yeah, fuck you too" he slammed the door.

XXX

Elsa cowered beneath the covers, Sir Jorgenbjorgen drawn tightly into her. Agnarr sighed when he saw the little bump underneath the covers and sat down next to it, placing a warm hand on where the bumps shoulders would have been. "Elsa, are you awake?" the covers flipped over and Elsa launched herself at her father, wrapping him in a tight warm hug.

"It's okay petal; I'm okay." He returned the hug and held her little body tight to him.

"What's happening with mama?" she asked shakily.

"She's going into labour, but it's too early so she is unwell at the moment. We need to trust the doctors to look after her" he looked into the familiar sapphire eyes. Elsa nodded quietly and tightened the hold on her father.

"Come on now, let's go and read a story together" he scooped up the little girl and penguin teddy, taking her to the library the furthest away from the infirmary. He opened up the same book as they were reading before and settled her in; pulling a woollen blanket over them both. "The great Idris had been sleeping for many years, the king and the prince that defeated him had long since passed into memory and myth, and a new king ruled over the land..." a scream echoed distantly through the castle, making both jump up and turn their heads. "Come now Elsa, read with me" he encouraged, turning the page over "This new king had conquered the old welsh mountains with an iron fist, the people of the mountains were taxed heavily and forced into submission by cruel laws. These people were terribly unhappy, however a young prince by the name of Arthur was born, he was the new king, vortigern's nephew." Agnarr continued to read Elsa the story with her, picking up his voice if he thought he heard a muffled scream. Eventually the first Ray's of sunlight peeked out from behind the mountains, the pair had read most of the book together and the achingly long hours of the night had given way to the bright light of the midsummer day. A knock on the door made them both hold their breath.

"Your majesty" the nurse said "Your wife and daughter would like to see you now" he shut the book and picked Elsa up, balancing her on his hip as he fled past the nurse, quick pacing it to the infirmary. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Iduna said, voice creaky and raw. The pair opened the door and on a cot lay Iduna, with a tiny bundle in her arms. She beckoned the two over and Agnarr saw her first, her tiny pink face was swaddled in a warm blanket as she slept peacefully, a tuft of red hair stuck out from her head. "Elsa, I'd like you to meet your little sister. Anna." Elsa was lifted onto the bed by her father and her blue eyes grew wide when she saw the bundle.

"She's so small" Elsa said, running a cool finger down her sister's face. She looked up at her mother "I love her" she said, mesmerised at the baby.

Agnarr smiled warmly at the three, his three girls, and a tear streaked down his face silently. He thought he imagined it at first, a cold blob hit his face and he wiped it off, thinking nothing about it. But then another hit, and another, and soon a steady stream of cold blobs hit him. Thinking there was a leak in the roof he looked up, but what he saw took his breath away.

In the rafters of the infirmary a thin veil of snowflakes were falling, detached from any cloud they simply materialised in the thin air. His green eyes grew wide in a mixture of shock, awe and fear; catching one with his hand to see if they were real.

"Are you seeing this?" he asked to his wife and daughters, who followed his gaze to the rafters. Elsa squeaked in surprised and Iduna gasped, the snowflakes falling slightly heavier. "how?" he asked; looking at his wife. "Is it Anna?"

Iduna shook the bairn awake gently, and big teal eyes opened. The eyes saw the snowflakes and reached up to gran them, giggling as she did so. "I don't think it is Anna" Iduna said, wrapping her daughter up more tightly.

"It's me" Elsa said, "I can make snow"

XXX

A/N: Finally got word to work on my phone which is much nicer than typing in my notes! Also the story from the beginning and end isnt an actual welsh story, its using characters from welsh folklore and history but isnt a real one.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi! I'm not dead, despite recent goings on in the world, and I'm sorry for abandoning this story but in March I started working on a COVID ward in Britain and it hit the fan. 5 months later and I'm finally back to try and resurrect this project but I warn you I've written a few short stories and my writing has seemed to take a rather dark turn so don't expect it to be all flowers and happiness. There will be bits of fluff (especially with the girls moving on) but I think you will notice a darker feeling to the story overall. I hope you enjoy this slightly darker section of the story and continue to read despite my long-term absence.

XXX

Cold shock threatened to drown Agnarr like a tumultuous wave, green eyes wide in a mixture of awe and fear as the tiny girl he loved produced gleaming white crystals and flurries above them both.

"Its magic" he whispered; throat numb from the sick feeling in his stomach. A delighted giggle filled the room from the little bundle as podgy arms waved blindly in the air at the crystals glistening in the moonlight.

"Elsa dear how long have you been able to do this?" Iduna asked, transfixed by the crystals too.

"For a few months"

"Months?!" Agnarr half shouted, more out of shock than anger. Elsa winced and he calmed himself. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought you would be angry" the small girl seemed to shrink even further down into herself now, collapsing in on herself under her father's gaze. He sighed and scooped up the blond girl in his arms, holding her tight.

"We could never be angry over something like this Elsa" he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Anna seems to like it enough" he gestured at the little bundle in her mother's arms. "Never show the staff though, magic in this country does not have many happy memories and people may not see you but only the magic. Keep it secret, keep it safe." HE squeezed her tightly before lowering down to the ground. "I think it's time for your bedtime little one, you can see anna tomorrow. A sleepy Elsa nodded and ran away towards her room.

"Our people had stories of those blessed with magic, I thought they were myths" Iduna cradled the little girl, already fiery red tufts of hair sprouting from her head.

"Don't worry, we will keep our girls safe." Agnarr lay on the cot with his wife and new daughter. "I promise"

XXX

Very short chapter I know but I thought I would get this update out and then have a bit of a fast forward with time to get into the good stuff. Also felt like o owed you guys an explanation as to what happened these past few months too.


	33. Chapter 33

Dear All

I have recently started Medical School at Aberdeen and the course is very intensive, however i want to continue this story. I realise now that the best way to do this is to have a second installment called 'during it all' where I cover events from where i left off in before it all to after frozen 2 and then the possibility of a 3rd installment called 'after it all' which will involve events post frozen 2. Sorry for not updating but med school is harsh and tiring and very very difficult so haven't really been able to plan much. I would like to know whether you guys would like a lighter or darker tone to the story because i have a plan for the next few chapters up until the 60th chapter but even by my standards it is quite depressing and covers very serious topics including depression, PTSD, LGBT issues and oppression so I'm putting it towards you. Many of you liked the chapters about the war so im feeling that you guys would like to see a slightly darker direction but I don't know for sure. So in conclusion.

I'm not abandoning this story

I'm amazed that you are all still interested in it

In would like your input on what the next 'volume' of the story contains.

Thanks once again for reading and staying strong

Enoch


End file.
